Healing the Heart
by Mikigotagun
Summary: When Ed finds himself in the hospital after his arms almost destroyed he meets a nurse named Winry. Will she be able to breakthrough his attitude to help him with his poorly designed automail and will he find he's actually falling for her?
1. Healing the Heart

Healing the Heart

Winry awoke that morning to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Reaching over she hit the snooze button and closed her eyes again. Her eyes flew open realizing she'd hit the snooze button twice before. Turning quickly to look at the clock sheer panic gripped her body '_CRAP! I'VE ONLY GOT TWENTY MINUITES TO GET READY!' _She yelled in her head as she flung the covers back and jumped out of bed tripping over her clothes from last night. She knew she shouldn't have gone out but her good friend Sally had talked her into it "What's a few drinks going to hurt?" Was what Sally asked her and now she knew she was late for her shift at the hospital. She wasn't going to let one bad night ruin everything she had worked for. She had been a nursing student for two years now and she was almost to the point of getting her nurses license and her occasional obsession with automail that ran through her blood thanks to her grandma. Her granny was the best automail mechanic around and she had studied under her since her parents died. But wanting to give more to the patients she decided to go in to nursing to help with rehabilitation of patients after automail is attached.

Jumping into a quick shower just to wake up some she jumped out, dried off, got dressed and put some eyeliner on her eyes then ran out the door not even noticing if she shut it all the way.

The hospital was swarming that day with a lot of sick people everywhere and walking into the break room she clocked in and put her stuff in her locker. Just then Sally came running in "Oh my gosh! They brought this guy in yesterday who had his automail arm almost torn off and he's a real jerk. I had to give him meds last night and he nearly chewed my head off."

Winry smiled one of her heartwarming smiles "Oh he can't be that bad." She said following Sally out the door "Then you give him his meds today. I want nothing to do with him." She wondered before she asked but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned to Sally "What happened to his arm?" Sally shrugged her shoulders as they walked "I don't know there were a lot of military personal here with him. I think he's military because he's getting first class treatment." Curiosity crossed Winry's face as she shook her head "Ooo."

Getting into her normal routine of patients she did her rounds and then noticed the new name on her roaster Edward Elric. '_Could this be him?'_ she wondered taking care of her regular patients first. If he was anything like Sally said she would have to put on her best bedside manner to deal with him. Saving him for last she gave all her patients their meds and took their vitals before walking to the nurse's station to fill his med cup and as she did she heard a commotion going on in his room. There was screaming and yelling then the doctor ran out of the room followed by a flying chair. "_HOLY CRAP!"_ she said aloud before realizing she'd said it and her hand shot over her mouth as the doctor stood up and stared at her rubbing his head "If you're going in there…..Good luck" he brushed himself off and turned and walked away leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging open. All right now she was worried. She had troublesome patients before but never hostile.

This was going to be taking her life in her hands she thought she should get hazard pay if he was that hostile. Picking the cup of meds up she walked to the door and opened it to see a suit of armor yelling at the golden haired boy in the bed "WHY ED? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A DICK?" she couldn't see his face but she heard his answer loud and clear "Because I can Al."

She cleared her throat and both of them looked at her as she walked in smiling. Edward's brows narrowed as he looked at the cup "Don't tell me you're going to try to get me to take those? Well I tell you like I told the doctor FAT CHANCE!"

Feeling a little uneasy she still proceeded into the room and sat them on the table then gathering her strength she looked up at him with a sturdy look on her face "Well Mr. Elric is it? That's your purgative to take them or not. If you don't want pain you'll take them but if you like pain then don't it's not up to me weather you do or not." She huffed at him as she looked at his nearly tore off arm and examined it with her eyes. He noticed her staring "What! Haven't you ever seen someone with an automail arm before?" He huffed back at her.

"On the contrary my granny was the best automail mechanic around and I've seen plenty of automail before thank you." A slight smile crossed his lips as he had to admit she was cocky, more cocky than anyone else in this stuffy place as she checked his I.V. "You'll need this changed in a couple of hours so I'll be back then." Al stood up "Thank you miss." She slightly smiled at him "Your welcome." As she turned and walked out Edward had this strange feeling he wasn't going to like her very much.

Al noticed the look on his face "What's wrong now brother? I think she was nice." Edward feeling the urge to smack the crap out of his brother at that moment shot his head to the side "No one's that nice Al and besides she smiles way too much."

Edward never really trusted anyone his brother Al was more the trusting type. Edward had always thought people that smiled a lot had something to hide or they were just fake. He let his stubbornness kick in as he stared at the pills in the cup _'I'm not taking any crappy pills that'll make me groggy.'_ After a few hours his arm really started hurting so he looked at Al then scoffed "Uggggh" as he picked up the cup and downed the pills with a shot of water "This does not mean anything it just means I feel some discomfort." Al chuckled "Whatever you say brother."

Winry was feeling happy that she had escaped the hostile lunatic's room unscathed but as she glanced at her watch she thought the day was still young and she did after all have to go back and change his I.V.

An hour later she was back outside his room wondering what he was going to let cross his lips this time. He was quite an overbearing patient from just the little they spoke to each other earlier but she thought she made herself quite clear. As she opened the door to her surprise he was sleeping and she noticed the pills were gone out of the cup. Al noticed her looking at the cup "He said he felt some discomfort so that's why he took them." She turned and walked over to the drawer and took out an I.V. and changed the bag on the stand "I can't imagine not being in a lot of pain with his arm like this." She looked closer at it "What happened to it?" Al stood up and walked over "We were fighting a guy and he destroyed Ed's arm with one swipe of his hand."

She lifted up as her eyes widened "Really? That sounds horrible." Just then he spoke with sarcasm in his voice "You know I can hear everything you two are saying." As he opened his eyes with a stone cold look on his face "I don't think it's any of your business how I lost my arm. Aren't you just a nurse one who gives out meds and empties bed pans?" His cold amber eyes stared through her and she began to feel her knees shake from the sheer arrogance he had. So she finished changing his I.V. and turned and stormed out. _'Ugh, He's such an arrogant little ass. Why he's nothing but a hateful person.' _She thought almost in tears that he would refer to her like that as she stopped at the nurse's station when she heard some speak behind her "I'm sorry about that he's usually not that much of a dick." Alphonse said shyly then he shook his helmet "Ah who am I kidding yes he is. But he wasn't always like this it's just been hard on him the past couple of years."

Winry smiled at Al "You seem like a good friend to put up with him like that for so long." Al waved his hands out in front of him "Uh no he's my brother."

'_Brother?'_ she thought "But your-"Al cut her off before her next word "Yeah it was something we did when we were younger. We tried to bring our mother back and I lost my body and Ed lost his leg. Then he gave his right arm up to bond my soul to this armor." Feeling he couldn't be that bad after doing something like that she smiled "I see."

"If you just hang in there and can put up with his attitude Ed's not that bad once you get to know him. I'm just sorry he hurt your feelings like that but he does that often to keep people at arm's length. He doesn't like it when people get close to him." Feeling he got his point across Al turned to her "Would you like to talk more later? I don't get to talk to very many people." He seemed like a nice boy and she couldn't imagine how he ended up with such an asshole for a brother "Oh by the way my name is Alphonse." He said stretching his hand out for her to shake so she smiled and took it "Nice to meet you Alphonse my name is Winry and I get a break in an hour. Want to meet me outside in the garden and we can talk?" He seemed like he genuinely got excited "YES!" as he let go of her hand and bolted back into Edward's room.

Meeting the younger Elric for her lunch break she walked outside and found him sitting in the garden. As she walked up she noticed he seemed somewhat distant "Hello Al. Can I call you Al?" He looked up and if a suit of armor could wear a frown he would have one "Hello Winry" He said sadly and she knew instantly his brother had said something "Alright what the hell did he say to you to depress you?" She asked angrily.

"Uh. Oh nothing he was just his normal self when I told him where I was going." Al said shyly as she sat down "So he yelled at you then." Al turned his helmet towards her "You have to understand it's always just been Ed and I but sometimes I like to talk to other people and he doesn't understand why."

Getting a disgruntled look on her face, "Maybe it's because he's an asshole." Realizing she just called his brother an asshole she squeaked "Ahhhh, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Al laughed "It's alright I understand completely." He was beginning to forget Edward's outburst on why he shouldn't trust people and that they should stick together. As he sat there and he and Winry talked about other things besides his annoying brother she asked him if he wanted something to eat? But he explained to her he didn't eat and when her lunch break was finished she got up and thanked him for a great lunch. As he walked her back into the hospital he told her he had a great time too and not to let Ed scare her because underneath his annoying and asshole attitude he was actually a very caring person. She couldn't see that but she said she'd remember it for next time when she wanted to kick his teeth in. They had a laugh and went their separate ways promising to do lunch again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this story is actually based in a modern day Amestis it was something I had rolling around in my head then it took off. I love boy meets girl boy falls for girl stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fullmetal except sometimes I wish I owned Ed. (in a perverted sort of way)

Healing the Heart chap.2

After her lunch break the doctor came up and informed her he needed some blood taken from Edward and he handed her the syringe "Good luck with that Mrs. Rockbell" he said walking off and leaving her standing there gawking at him. Sally walked up and laughed as she pointed to the hole in the wall across the hall that wasn't there before she went to lunch "That's what happened when he tried to take his blood." Winry's eyes widened. How the hell was she supposed to get blood out of this turnip if no one else could? Then she smiled to herself she was actually the best blood taker and people always said they didn't feel a thing. So she decided on a wager for mister asshole one she knew she better win or her ass would hurt for days.

As she walked into his room he sat cross legged on the bed watching T.V. he glanced in her direction and rolled his eyes "My brothers not here if that's who you're looking for?" She walked a little closer and he noticed the syringe in her hand "You're not getting any blood from me girl so you might as well forget it."

She smiled walking closer "I have a proposition for you Mr. Elric." His eyes moved from the T.V. to her as he raised an eyebrow "I'm listening." She took the lid off the needle "If I hurt you I'll let you kick me in the ass as hard as you want." Edward stared at her for a minute then burst out laughing "You're going to let me kick you in the ass if you hurt me. Do you know how hard I can kick?"

Now she was in for it and she had already made the offer "Uh. NO. Not really but I'm sure I'll deserve it if I hurt you." Who the hell was this girl? He thought as he rubbed his chin and thought what the hell? A good swift kick in her ass wouldn't kill her. She just wouldn't be sitting down for a couple of days "Alright you've intrigued me." He said turning the T.V. off and giving up his arm to her. Oh how he would love to just put his foot up her pretty little ass. Wait did he just think pretty little ass. Well he was checking it out earlier but that was because…well…. He couldn't think of anything at this point.

She tied the rubber thing around the top of his arm and tried to find a vein as he stared off to the side "You might want to tell them to cushion the wall out there for when you go flying." He said sarcastically as she said "One little prick" And he flinched then she took the rubber thing off and in a minute said "All done" as she put on a cotton ball and bandaged it. He slowly turned his eyes to her not believing he hadn't felt a thing "You're done?" She smiled brightly "Yeah"

He looked at his arm "Hmmm, well I guess your ass is safe today. Well played Mrs. Uh?" She blurted out "Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Reaching for the remote he turned the T.V. back on and stared at it "Well played Mrs. Rockbell." She took the tube and turned to leave never noticing his eyes had followed her to the door and as she turned he shot them back to the T.V. but she said nothing and left as he looked down at his arm and slightly smiled _'Very well played indeed girl'_ He hated needles but he hadn't felt a thing but a prick as he leaned his head back and semi dosed off.

Sally looked at Winry dumbfounded when she returned with the vile of blood "How?...How the hell did you do that?" Winry laughed then got a serious look on her face "I told him if I hurt him he could kick me in the ass." Sally stared at her for a moment then shook her head "You didn't?" Then looking at Winry's face she cooked an eyebrow "Did you?" Winry just shook her head and gave the vile to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"OH My God! You have lost your mind. What if you would have hurt him your ass would be seriously hurting right now. From what I hear from the military guys talking he's quite the fighter." Sally said stunned as she watched Winry wipe her forehead "Then I'm glad I'm so good at my job." She turned and walked away leaving Sally completely speechless as she put her hand to her chin '_He's quite the fighter huh then how come he's so bashed up then? And where's his automail mechanic?'_ she thought if he was her client she would have been here already and after getting a look at that arm of his she could tell it was made of steel and very heavy she thought thinking his mechanic should lighten it some or next time it might separate from the port. None of the doctors here knew how to work on automail so they could only treat him for the pain.

It was almost the end of her shift so all the nurses told her since she got blood from Edward that she could go see if he wanted anything before she left. As she walked to his room and opened the door she saw him sleeping and as she stared at him she noticed he was quite attractive when he was asleep. He wasn't staring daggers into her as she moved about his room. But what she didn't know was he wasn't that asleep as he watched her walk over to the side of his bed and looked closer at his automail. She began to whisper softly out loud to herself as he listened with his eyes closed "Yep his mechanic needs to make this lighter, the skin at the port is tearing it's a wonder he's not in extreme pain." As she further examined it "My gosh it's a wonder he can even move this thing with the gears that are in it, their huge and too bulky for the arm to rotate properly. The wires are not even covered right and there's no outer layer for protection." He was amazed at her knowledge of automail as he listened she knew what she was talking about alright. Then he stirred some to scare her slightly as she jumped back and he opened his eyes "Ahhh, Mrs. Rockbell back to give me another proposition?"

She shyly smiled "No the nurses wanted me to check and see if you needed anything before I go?" He put his hand to his chin and contemplated "Not really." He said intrigued by her now as she looked at his dinner tray "You didn't eat very much." Noticing the cherry Jell-O was the only thing he really ate "Yeah I really don't like hospital food." Taking the tray in her hand she turned to walk out as his golden eyes followed her to the door and she could feel them burning holes in her back as she turned "Are you sure you don't need anything?" I won't be in till the late shift tomorrow."

Nodding his head no he watched as she left. Then he reached his left hand to his right arm '_She's right it is heavy and hard to rotate'_ He thought as he sat back and thought about how this young nurse could know so much about automail? Then he remembered her saying her granny worked on automail. So that's where she got her knowledge from. She must have paid close attention to her grandma while she worked. Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as he thought she was she did after all know what was wrong with his arm.

Al returned later that night and informed Edward that Mustang hadn't caught the guy that did this to him yet so he had to hang out a little longer. He also needed to call his mechanic and he was usually plastered by now so Ed thought waiting till morning would be best. "See Al if I was out there this asshole would have been caught by now."

"Yeah or you'd be dead Ed." Al said sarcastically "You have to quit taking chances like that. You're going to get yourself killed on day then where would that leave me?" Al words cut deep as he said then but they were true "I'm sorry Al you're right I should be more careful." Not wanting to leave his brother alone in the world if anything happened to him Edward knew he had to get control of himself and his ego maniac out of control ways. Ed settled down in the bed as Al sat in the chair.

Ed was silent for a moment then turned to Al "That girl the blonde nurse." Al's helmet shot up "Winry?" Ed smiled a half smile "Yeah Winry. She seems to know a lot about automail." Al chuckled "Well her grandma is the best around. You've heard of her Ed it's Pinako Rockbell."

Edward's eyes widened "Pinako Rockbell?" He had almost went to the woman when he was younger but he ran into Bobby instead and he made him the arm and leg her had now after performing a very painful hellish surgery that Edward would never forget. It still made his skin crawl to think about it, hardly any anesthesia and it took forever to the point he almost died from the surgery.

'_Pinako Rockbell'_ he kept saying it over in his head as he thought maybe he wouldn't be in this mess if he'd went to her.

A couple of hours later a nurse came into his room and he glared at her "What the hell do you want?" She was shaking some as she walked forward with a cup "The doctor want's a urine specimen from you."

Feeling like he just wanted to be a complete asshole Edward stood up "Oh Really he wants a urine sample." He whipped it out and began to pee towards the cup she was holding "Uh aren't you going to catch it in the cup?" Al jumped up "ED!" as he helmet palmed. The nurse was so surprised and stunned at his actions she burst into tears and ran out as he yelled "THE NEXT TIME YOU NEED SOMETHING SEND MY REGULAR NURSE!"

Al sighed as he stood up "Brother that wasn't very nice. You didn't have to pee on her like that." Edward chuckled "I don't understand why they have to disturb me when I'm doing things." Al looked over at him "And just what were you doing except sitting there?"

Feeling his normal smart ass attitude "I was thinking Al. You know something I do with my brain." Al chuckled "Oh is that what you do with it?" Edward turned and glared at his brother "Just. Shut. Up. Al." Al turned and looked out the window as Edward went back to thinking about this nurse and her grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing the Heart chap.3

Winry came to work the next afternoon and Sally ran up to her "OMG! Do you know what your patient did to Brenda?" Winry turned and stared at her "Uh. No I wasn't here remember?" Sally got close to her ear "He peed on her when she asked for a urine specimen." Winry had to hold the laughter in as she put her hand to her mouth and snickered. She could just see Ed whipping it out and peeing on her. But then she thought that wasn't very nice but it was hysterical. "He also said to send his regular nurse in next time they wanted something." Her face straightened when she heard that '_Regular nurse? Does he mean me?'_ she thought as she started walking towards his room and the entire nurse's station stared at her as she went in the door.

Entering the room she heard him screaming at someone on the phone "WELL FINE THEN I'LL JUST FIND ANOTHER MECHANIC YOU FUCKING LUSH!" then he slammed the phone down.

She stared at him for a moment then her rage took over "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PISSING ON BRENDA YOU ASSHOLE!" Edward turned thinking maybe some else had walked into his room to yell at him but upon turning and seeing her his eyes glared at her as he casually told her "They wanted a urine sample so I gave her one." Winry stepped forward "You didn't have to pee on her!"

Edward grinned slightly "Hey I tried to make it in the cup." Winry shook her head "Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" With a sarcastic reply and a raise of his eyebrow he flirtatiously said "I'm sure you can think of something." She stopped surprised at his tone. Was he flirting with her now? She couldn't believe him after what he just did to poor Brenda. Did he always have to give the staff a hard time but why wasn't he giving her a hard time anymore?

She slowly turned not knowing if he'd snap at her for asking "It sounds like you just fired your mechanic?" He turned his head slowly towards her and she thought he was going to bite hers off but a semi smile crossed his face "Your very perceptive Mrs. Rockbell. Yes I did and I'm going to have to get a new one if I want to get out of here."

She walked over towards him as she fidgeted with her fingers some "I don't mean to pry but if he did that bad of a job on your arm then you need a new one." Edward raised his head from the lowered position it was in "I heard you earlier talking to yourself while checking my arm out. You seem to know your stuff."

Feeling a little more at ease she quit fidgeting "Yes I do." She walked over and pointed to his arm "Your arms way to heavy and it needs a lot more work. My granny could probably fix it up for you or I could design a newer lighter one for you?"

He waved his hand "Slow down some. Are you saying you could design me one better than this one." She reached out to touch it but stopped and looked at him "May I?" He shrugged his shoulders as she started examining it closer and turning it in different directions "Your gears are too big that's why the rotation is off and you definitely need some sort of covering on it to protect the wires." He stared at her face as she described things to him and the look on her face was sheer delight as he watched her eyes gaze down his arm he thought he almost saw her eyes shining as she looked at his automail. He began to realize that maybe Al was right she was nice and her smile was a sight for sore eyes. The smile he didn't trust in the beginning was now a comfort to see every day.

He shook the thought out of his head and now back to business. "If that's what's wrong with my arm you should take a look at my leg."

She looked up stunned "Your leg is automail too?" grinning slightly he had a feeling she wanted to see it so he pulled the cover off it "Yeah I have a real problem walking on it and using it because it's so heavy. My kicks when I fight are really off too and it hurts sometimes when I land on it."

She moved down and examined his leg from top to bottom then stood up putting her hand to her chin "Your skin is disconnecting from the port because it's so heavy, the hydraulics have hardly any fluid in them and you don't even have a shock absorber in the ankle part." Looking at him she gave him a confused look not understanding how he could even fight like this "How can you even move with automail like this? It's all jacked up. You need a new arm and leg lighter in weight with better inner workings."

Staring at her surprised but not that surprised he sighed "I have to make due with what I have or I'll get killed."

She got an idea and she pitched it to him not knowing if he would agree or not "What if I had my grandmother come check it out for you?"

Thinking maybe if her grandmother could fix it he could catch the guy that did this he nodded "That would be great."

She smiled at him and reached in her pocket pulling out a cherry Jell-O and sitting it on the table "I'll make the call for you then." She said turning to walk out as he stared at the Jell-O "Hey what's this for?" She turned and smiled a bright smile at him "You seem to like the Jell-O best so I brought you some." He felt a weird sensation in his stomach as he reached for it "Thanks." Yeah she wasn't that bad he thought as she turned and he found himself glancing at her back side as she walked out the door '_Not bad on the eyes either'_ he thought grabbing a spoon and opening the Jell-O and scooping some into his mouth. She was cocky, nice and she knew automail that was a bonus in his book.

Al turned as she walked out and the door shut "See Ed she's not that bad." Edward turned to Al and Al could tell she had intrigued his brother "I've figured that out Al." Breathing a sigh of relief Al walked over to Ed's bed side "Hey if she designs you a new arm and leg we can go after the guy that smashed yours brother and take him down for good."

With a gleam in his eye as he ate his Jell-O Edward had to agree with him "That's for sure Al and this time we'll be ready." That would be his first priority but what were these feelings he was feeling towards this nurse? He now liked talking to her. Her knowledge of automail intrigued him as he shoveled a spoonful of Jell-O into his mouth. He couldn't shake the fact that he was becoming happy to see her when she came to his room. Yesterday he was pleased when he heard her talking about his arm while she thought he was sleeping. But today she had blown his mind telling him all the stuff about his automail. She was indeed related to Pinako Rockbell.

As Winry walked down the hall she thought about the handsome boy in the room she had just left, yes she thought he was handsome. She hadn't really noticed till the day she walked in and saw him sleeping. After talking to Al she realized that Al was right about Edward once you got to know him he warmed up some. She really didn't know how to take his attitude sometimes though. He was a strange boy but very interesting in many ways and she had become his favorite nurse and that made her smile and she did it by talking automail and telling his he could kick her in the ass if she hurt him by taking blood. Maybe that's what it was maybe he liked people that were real and not people that blew smoke up his ass to make him think other things.

She stopped at the phone and placed a call to her grandmother in Resembool and after she explained the situation her grandmother agreed to take a look at Ed's arm and leg. She also told her that she wanted to design his new ones and Pinako agreed to that. But Edward would have to come to Resembool for her to check him out. Now she just had to figure out a way to take time off to take him to Resembool but she had vacation days stacked up and surely the hospital staff would be happy to be rid of him for good so that wouldn't be a problem. After she hung the phone up she thought she would wait till later to tell him.

After making her rounds she passed his room again and he was giving the doctor a hard time as she heard him yell "NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM ME! I REFUSE! I'VE GIVIN YOU ENOUGH BLOOD! Winry stopped then turned and walked into the room where she saw Ed with a chair in his hand ready to throw it at the doctor "Come on Mr. Elric the military want's test done on you to make sure you can go through surgery again for that arm." Pleading with Edward the doctor was coward behind the closet door. "FUCK YOU VAMPIRES YOUR NOT GETTING IT!" he looked to the door and saw Winry wide eyed standing there and for some reason he didn't like her looking at him that way. Frightened of him as his eyes lowered and he sighed and put the chair down "FINE!" he said looking back at her "But only she can do it." He looked at her with a sincere look and she pointed to herself and he nodded. '_Well'_ she thought _'If it will calm him down I guess I'll do it.'_ The doctor walked over and handed her the syringe "Good luck Mrs. Rockbell" he said before bowing out the door.

Winry looked at Edward and sighed "Why do you give the staff such a hard time?" He looked up with a cocky smile "Because I like to see you and I know they'll send you if I'm an ass." Was that his way of saying he liked to be around her? She smiled and felt a sense of him opening up to her some as she walked forward and he sat on the bed. She smiled at him "You know all you have to do is ask for me Ed." He lowered his head "I know but it's not as much fun that way." Al just sat in the corner and watched the interaction between her and his brother and he knew Winry had gotten under Edward's skin somehow because he had been acting out more with the staff to get her to his room since yesterday. Al thought it was kind of funny because Ed had never been interested in a girl before and he really didn't know how to interact with them. But for some strange reason Winry knew how to interact with Ed and Al thought it was fun to watch a girl play the same game on his brother. She didn't take any shit off Ed and she was straight forward with her talking not to mention she didn't hold back yelling at him and she knew automail. Al figured maybe Ed had found the perfect girl for himself he just hoped Ed could handle the feelings that would come next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Healing the Heart chap.4

After getting more blood from Edward Winry left his room and heard the nurses whispering "That boy is nuts he belongs in a psych ward under twenty four seven observation." She sighed as she walked over to them "No he doesn't!" She lowered her head some "He's just misunderstood and he doesn't like hospitals. If you just talk straight to him he'd act better instead of blowing smoke up his ass." With that said she stomped off leaving them sitting there staring at each other. She couldn't believe she had just stood up for him but it was true everyone was talking around him and not to him and she knew he didn't like that.

Tonight was her late shift as she finished her rounds and looked at her watch. It was 9:30 p.m. and her shift ended at 11:00 p.m. She wondered what Edward had done to the staff seeing how she was mostly on the lower floor today. So as she walked off the elevator she saw all was quiet on the floor as she strolled towards his room. As she passed the nurse's station "Was he okay today?" pointing to Ed's room. The nurse's nodded and one smiled "Haven't heard a peep out of him. What did you do to that boy Winry?" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled "I'm just straight with him."

As she got to his door and opened it she saw him lying there with the T.V. on as she entered "Alright Ed it's almost med time." She noticed he was really into the movie he was watching as she turned and looked at the T.V. "What are you watching?" He sat up in bed "It's an old Dracula movie. I like the oldies better than the new movies they've come up with." He slowly gazed at her with those amber eyes of his "Wanna watch some with me?" Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his face and he was being sincere as he asked her. "Uh? Yeah. Sure." She said sitting on the edge of the bed for a few minutes as he watched intensely. Then out of nowhere Dracula jumped out and scared the crap out of her as she jumped and his hand went on her shoulder "It's just a movie Winry." He said softly leaning closer to her ear as she felt his hot breath on it. Shivers ran up her spine as she stood up quickly "Yes it is a movie but one I'm not used to watching." He saw her uneasiness of him getting that close to her as she looked around "Where's Al?" Edward slightly grinned that he had got under her skin "Oh he had to go to Central headquarters to talk to the Colonel for me." He gazed back up at her and she found herself staring into those eyes of his that she wanted at that point desperately to get lost in. Shaking that feeling off and the hypnotic gaze he had on her she turned "Well I'll leave you to your movie and I'll be back before my shift ends to give you your meds."

He said in a flirtatious tone "I'll be waiting here for you then." Watching her leave his room was becoming his favorite thing to do. She was actually more attractive than Dracula. The way her hair swung out behind her as she turned, he long legs that came up and made a beautiful ass of themselves, her bright smile and huge gorgeous blue eyes and her breast's… he shook his head quickly _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_' he thought as he sat there and found himself thinking more about her.

Finding it hard to sleep Edward found himself waiting impatiently till she came back. He couldn't understand why he was starting to like her company. Was he actually starting to notice the opposite sex or was it just her he was noticing?

He waited for as long as he could before he drifted off to sleep. Al had come into his room a few minutes later but Edward was sound asleep and hadn't even noticed. Al sat down in the chair next to Ed's bed knowing Winry would be in anytime to give him his last dose of meds. They would have to wake him up to do that and Al was wondering how that was going to go because Ed didn't get much sleep and when he passed out it was usually from exhaustion.

As time ticked by Al looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 10:30 p.m. and usually they came to give Ed his meds at 10:00 p.m. He shook it off thinking maybe they were just behind or late until he heard the sound of stuff crashing to the floor and people yelling in the hallway. Edward shot straight up in bed "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE RACKET?" Al walked to the door and opened it and he noticed there was a man very frantic acting very strangely walking backwards towards the door down the hall. Then he noticed he was holding someone as every one of the staff members were trying to get him to calm down and let the person go. Edward got out of bed and walked to the door and pushed Al out of the way and when he saw what was going on his eyes widened as he looked at the persons shoes the man was holding. Winry wore very distinctive shoes and he had noticed them earlier while….well checking her out. The other nurse's wore flat shoes with laces and Winry wore a semi heal with a strap and buckle across the top of her foot. He slowly shut the door "Al he's holding Winry!" Al turned to Ed "How can you tell brother you can't see the persons face?"

Edward looked up at Al with a glare that would stop a horse dead in its tracks "Her shoes." Ed then stood up "I recognize her shoes."

Al didn't understand what he meant but he was sure Ed knew what he was talking about "Oh alright." He was a little confused that his brother would recognize her shoes. Had he been checking her out that much?

Edward sat there for a moment thinking then he got up and went to the other door "When I give you the signal Al open that door fast and wide." Al nodded as Ed opened the other door very slowly. As he did he noticed the guy had just past that door and was headed to the other one as the staff moved in slowly while he yelled that they were all trying to brainwash him.

Edward took a deep breath as he moved his automail arm. It wasn't in the greatest condition but it still moved some. Al knew what Ed was planning and they had to move fast because Edward only had one shot at this.

He signaled Al and he flung the door open and the guy swung around holding Winry as they faced Al. Edward flung the other door open and lunged at the guy. Al didn't think as he reached out and grabbed Winry as Ed wrapped his arm around the guy's neck and put his foot to the back of the guy's knee bringing him to the ground as three orderlies jumped on them. Then letting Edward up they grabbed the guy and walked him down the hall. The guy had escaped from the psych ward and was trying to leave the hospital and when they went to apprehend him he grabbed Winry.

Winry's eyes were wide as Edward stood up and looked at her "Are you alright?" He asked and she could tell he was genuinely concerned as she shook her head stunned "Yeah I think so." Al let her go and she stared at both brothers "Thank you I don't know what he would have done to get out of here. But I'm glad you guys were here." Al said with a serious tone "Glad we could help but Ed did most of it I was just a decoy."

Winry turned to Edward and she felt like she wanted to throw her arms around his neck for just saving her life but she didn't think that would be appropriate so she just smiled shyly at him "Thank you Ed." She said softly in a voice that went straight to his heart as he tried to compose himself trying not to let her see how worried he really was about her so he put on the tuff guy act "Sure. No problem like Al said glad we were here." He said stiffly straightening up as she noticed his arm was bleeding from the port where the skin connected _'He must have pulled it grabbing that guy' _She reached out and touched his shoulder which sent a warm feeling through his body "Ed your bleeding go sit in your room and I'll be there in a minute to bandage it alright."

Smiling a slight smile at her he shrugged "It's nothing." Then he saw the look of determination on her face and he gave "Alright I'll go wait." He turned and walked into his room as Al followed "Brother that guy could have really hurt her." Edward swallowed hard as he sat on the bed "I know Al."

A few moments later Winry returned with some bandages and some water and began cleaning his wound. As she placed the cloth on his shoulder he looked up because it stung and her eyes caught his gaze as they stared at each other for a moment. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen as his gaze held hers. Feeling uneasy about staring so long she shyly smiled and broke the gaze by looking back at his arm as his lingered on. Reaching for the bandage she began to wrap it around his shoulder and as she did her hands would brush his skin very lightly. Her hands were soft and warm and the sheer brushing of them against his skin made his whole body warm to her touch.

Finally she stepped back "All finished." He looked at her dressing on his arm "Hey that's really good. It feels great." He slightly smiled at her making her feel as if he could see all the way to her soul "Thanks Winry." She smiled picking up the cloth and rest of the bandages and turned and left the room in a sort of hurriedly way. Standing outside his room she took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? Two days ago she thought this guy was an asshole now he was being nice and concerned for her wellbeing. She had felt every muscle in his shoulder as she wrapped it and his skin was rough around the wound but soft everywhere else she had touched and as she thought about it her cheeks flushed red and a warm feeling overcame her body. Shaking her head back to reality she gathered her thoughts and went to go put the bandages away.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing the Heart chap.5

It was 11:30 p.m. when Winry returned with Ed's meds that night. As she walked into his room his head raised from the lowered position it was in "Hey I brought your meds for you before I clocked out."

Sarcastically Edward replied "Why no other nurse's feel like dealing with me?" She walked over and sat then on the table "No I wanted to." He lowered his head and shook it slightly "Okay" he said in a sighed breath.

Winry watched as he took them then she got a serious look on her face as her head lowered "Thank you again Ed for earlier." He swallowed the pills and the water and stared at her for a moment "Your welcome I couldn't very well have anything happen to my favorite nurse." Raising her head she smiled "Who else would bring me Jell-O?" he said with a cocky grin and that made her smile even more. There. There was the smile he was used to seeing as he crumpled the med cup up and threw it into the trash.

"I talked to my grandmother and she wants you to come to Resembool so she can look at your automail." She said turning to leave and Edward's head shot up and as she got to the door she turned back and smiled again "I'll be accompanying you on the trip."

Edward felt a slight sense of panic grip him as he thought about her going with them he hadn't told her that they were actually from Resembool. He loved her company but he was getting a little too attached to her being around and he still had to find a way to get Al's body back. He knew he would have to keep her at arm's length and that would mean putting up his tough front again. He was torn between liking her and not wanting to hurt her as he sat up in bed he looked at his hands and made them into a fist. He needed his automail fixed but not at the expense of hurting her or her thinking he was using her "Alright Winry that sounds great." He would have to think of a way to explain things to her later.

As she left his room she had thought he was going to protest about her going. But it was in fact her Grandmother and she was the one designing his new arm and leg so it would be stupid for her not to go. But still she had seen the hesitation he had when she told him she was coming. Her only goal at this point was to get him fitted with proper automail so he could fight easily and without pain. She did happen to let her mind wonder some on the thought of him maybe sticking around but she quickly shook that from her mind knowing if he needed maintenance he would have to find her.

Al followed Winry out of the room "Hey Winry when are you planning on taking Ed to Resembool?" She looked back at him "Aren't you going too Al." Al lowered his helmet some "Yes but I guess you'll find out soon enough. Ed and I are from Resembool." Winry's eyes widened in surprise "Your kidding? You're from Resembool?" He looked up at her "Yes we left when we were both quite young. But that's another story I wanted to know because Ed's birthday is in two days he'll be nineteen." '_Nineteen'_ she thought as she laughed he was going to be nineteen and he acted like a twelve year old sometimes. Covering her mouth still chuckling, "I'm sorry Al but your brother can act like a child sometimes."

"I know." Al chuckled to himself "He can be quite a handful at times."

Winry removed her hand from her mouth "Well let's see I was going to put in tonight to have tomorrow off to pack so we could leave on Ed's birthday I guess."

Al nodded his helmet "Great then he'll be out of here on that day." He turned to go back to Ed's room yelling back at her "THANK'S WINRY!" she smiled as she watched him enter the room. So Ed was eighteen she would have never guessed although he was quite handsome his attitude made him seem younger.

Walking to the administrator's office she knocked on the door and going in she asked her how many vacation days she had racked up. The woman told her she had a month's worth so Winry told her she needed to take them to go home and she informed her she was taking Mr. Elric with her to have his surgery done and to fix his automail properly. The woman was ecstatic "You're taking him with you? That means he'll be leaving the hospital?" she picked the phone up with a happy tone in her voice that sounded like they were happy to be rid of Ed "I'll call the military for you and get the okay from Colonel Mustang. He's Edward's superior and it's up to him but I'm sure they'll be no problem because he wants him fixed up and able to go back to work soon."

Winry thought about it for a moment as she looked at the women "Tell him it's going to take quite a while after I get him there to get him back in prime condition. His automail is all screwed up and I don't know how long it will take for him to rehabilitate." The woman scribbled a number on a paper "Here I'll call him with the news and when you get him to where ever you're taking him to call the Colonel and keep him posted this is his number. I'm sure he's going to want to know what you're doing and how Ed is doing." The woman reached for her phone as Winry stood there and listened to the one sided conversation between her and the Colonel. A moment later the woman held the phone out to her "He wants to talk to you." Winry reached her shaking hand out and took the phone as she put it to her ear "Uh. Yes Colonel."

"Mrs. Rockbell is it?" His voice was a husky superior one "Yes Sir." She said unsure if that was how to address him "So you're taking charge of Edward Elric? The military thanks you I just ask that you keep me posted on his progress. You have my number if he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me." He paused for a moment "Mrs. Rockbell he can be quite the handful so make sure Al is with him at all times. He's the level headed one and he can semi control Edwards attitude. The military thanks you agin for this we had no idea he was in that bad of shape. It's nice to know that there are people like you out there that care enough about automail to recognize a sloppy job when you see one. Tell him for me to behave or I'll fry his ass the next time I see him if he gives you any trouble. Thank you again and keep me posted." Then he hung up and Winry stood there wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into as many times as he thanked her.

After getting her month off she walked out the door of the office and thought about what Al had told her. That he and Ed were from Resembool and she tried to remember the name Elric but the only person she remembered her grandmother ever mentioning was a man named Hohenhiem. He had a wife named Trisha and they had two little boys. But he had disappeared and Trisha had died when Winry was eight and she never knew what had happened to their sons. She had never really asked her grandmother she just remembered walking to school with them a couple of times then one day they were just gone. She didn't put two and two together due to the fact Al was a suit of armor now and she wasn't sure what he looked like or how he got in the armor and for the life of her she couldn't remember their names. So shrugging off what she was thinking she went to tell Ed they would be leaving the day after tomorrow.

As she walked to his room the excitement of the night had caught up to her and she was feeling exhausted. Upon entering his room she found Al and him playing a game of cards as Al yelled, "ED YOUR CHEATING AGAIN!

"AM NOT!" Edward screamed back as he threw his cards on the table "Fine then we're done with this game" As Al sighed "Fine."

"Hey guys" she said as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "I'm taking tomorrow off and we'll leave first thing the next morning. I got a month off so we should be able to fix you up good as new Ed." She said yawing as Edward watched her he knew she was exhausted.

"That sounds great. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." He looked over to Al "Can you walk her home Al? Make sure she makes it safely."

Al nodded "Yes Brother." Winry stood up "Oh you don't have to do that."

Edward slightly smiled "I insist I can't have you walking home by yourself as tired as you are. Al will walk you or take a cab with you." Edward reached for his pants and pulled out cab fare and handed it to Al "Make sure she gets home safe." He was very persistent on that statement because he kept repeating it.

Al nodded again "I will brother I promise." Edward turned to Winry "Well then Mrs. Rockbell I'll see you day after tomorrow for our trip then." Al stood up and she smiled as she stood as they both walked to the door "I see you when you get back Al." he said as they both walked out.

After they left Edward had a strange feeling in his stomach _'Resembool'_ he thought '_We haven't stepped foot in that town since we left after mom died._' He leaned back against the pillows as his mind drifted back to younger happier times with their mother. He indeed remembered Pinako Rockbell and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her again after her finding them that night. That night they tried human transmutation to bring their mother back. After her finding them Edward figured they were in trouble. She had cleaned Edward up and bandaged his wounds and scolded them for trying something so stupid. After she had left Edward convinced Al that they had to burn the house down and leave. He thought they would be in serious trouble if anyone ever found out so the brothers had sworn to each other that they would never speak of it again.

After Bobby had found them and performed the surgery on Ed he had went to Central and talked to Mustang. Mustang couldn't pass up a young gifted alchemist as he was so he had talked Edward into taking the state alchemist exam and that's how they got to where they were today.

Edward wondered if Pinako would put two and two together when she saw them. Hell their last name was enough to give their secret away. But he figured it was time to face old ghosts and he needed her help desperately at this point if his automail was that screwed up. What were the odds that he would run into her granddaughter here in Central? It was like his past was catching up to him to face. But now he had feelings stirring inside of him for Winry and he didn't know how he was going to do this without breaking at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing the Heart chap.6

Al knew the next day something was on Edward's mind because he had been quiet most of the day and not his normal aggravating self.

"Ed what's wrong?" Al asked softly watching his brother's eyes wonder around the room then come to rest on Al's metal face staring back at him "It's nothing."

"Your starting toooo liiiike heeer aren't you?" Al said in an almost singing voice.

'_Busted'_ Edward thought as he tried to cover his own feelings with an outburst of "NO! I'M NOT!" Al chuckled "Then why are your cheeks so red right now?" Feeling himself getting frustrated at his brothers nagging acuities Edward lowered his head in defeat "This is not good Al. I can't be feeling this way about a girl."

Realizing he had busted his brother on his feelings Al saw the look on Edward's face when he said that statement and confusion crowded his mind "But why Ed it's normal to feel a certain way about a girl especially at your age."

Edward knew Al didn't understand him as he turned and exhaled deeply "Not when we still have so much to do. Like getting your body back and finding the guy that did this to me." Edwards head looked to the side "She'll only get hurt." He said harshly and almost choked on the words as he said them.

Al now knew that Edward's feelings for Winry were running deeper than he thought. Not knowing what else to say Al turned his head to the side "Ed I think you should take a chance for once and let your feelings be known to her."

Overreacting Edward jumped up "ARE YOU CRAZY?" his outburst only convinced Al his suspensions were true that Ed liked this girl a lot. Edward got a disgruntled look on his face "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure but you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later brother. You can't keep your feelings all bottled up it's not healthy." Al said cheerfully as Edward scowled "Fine then later."

Just then the door opened and Edward's eye widened when he saw the object of their conversation walking through the door "Hey guys" she waved with a bright smile on her face as Edward's head dropped forward and Al chuckled "Hey Winry" seeing his brother's reaction.

Edward looked up at her "I thought you were off today?" he asked in a stern growl and she was taken back by his tone for a second. But then she produced the bag from behind her back "I was but I thought you might be hungry." As she sat the bag in front of him on the table and the smell of charbroiled meat tickled his nose as he inhaled deeply and his eyes closed. In just that second he dropped his tuff guy attitude as he spoke in a cringing voice "I-IS that a hamburger in there?" She nodded as he leaned forward and sniffed the bag "Oooooo" He said drooling as he opened it and looked in it "Sweet love of all that is good in the world." He inhaled deeply again into the bag as he reached in and pulled the goddess on a bun out and sat it on the table in front of him and looking at her with sheer sparkles in his eyes "Thaaank you." Then he opened it and devoured it in almost four bites as he tried to tell her and Al how delicious each bite was with his mouth full as they both laughed.

When he finished she took another bag out of her purse "Here I got you two in case you were really hungry." Edward thought to himself '_Wow this woman is great. She brought me hamburgers the only way to my heart is through my stomach'_ realizing he had just thought what he thought he backed his excitement off some as he looked at her "Thanks Winry that was real nice of you to do."

"Don't be silly you can't survive on Jell-O alone. I'll be back in the morning and we can leave. You have to sign yourself out because you're military." She turned to walk to the door and waved over her shoulder "Oh and you better buy your tickets today for the train." Watching her leave he slightly grinned "I'll have Al go do that now."

Stopping at the door she turned and Edward watched as her hair swung around and she smiled a big smile "See you in the morning" Turning again she left and Al looked at his brothers face and his soul smiled "You have got it bad Ed."

Edward shook his head "I thought we said we weren't going to discuss this AL!" Al stood up and held his hand out for money "Whatever you say Ed I just hope you can keep yourself in control for as long as we have to be in Resembool?"

Edward reached for his pants and jammed his hand in the pocket and brought out a wad of money and shoved it into Al's hand "Go. Buy. The tickets Al." As Al laughed as he left Edward wondered to himself if he could actually keep these feelings under control as he exhaled and leaned his head back '_What the hell have I done letting her get this close? Not good. Not good Elric.' _He shook his head as the smell of charbroiled meat hit his nose again and his mind was off on something else like devouring that hamburger in as little bites as possible.

Al returned a half hour later with tickets for the train "Here brother." He handed Ed the change as he sat in the chair. Edward surprisingly looked at Al "I'm sorry Al for earlier. I just don't know what's going to happen when we get to Resembool." Looking up at his brothers metal face "I don't know if you remember Pinako or not." Al thought then spoke softly "She's the one that showed up after we tried to bring mom back that night. She dressed your wounds and yelled at us pretty bad. Yeah I remember her she seemed to genuinely care for us for some strange reason."

Edward sat up in the bed and moved his shoulder around Winry had bandaged to see if it would still move "She was an old friend of our fathers and she also knew our mother." Al sounded surprised "Really? Is that the reason she showed up that night?"

"Yeah" Edward lowered his head "After we got back from teachers she sort of looked in on us from time to time and I guess she knew what we were going to do." Edward faced Al with a look of regret "That night I was so scared I thought we would be in serious trouble so that's why I told you we needed to burn the house down and leave. I thought getting rid of the evidence and leaving was the best way to go." He then sighed "I should have just went to her for automail but I thought she'd just blame me for us doing what we did."

Al sighed at his brother always carrying guilt about that night "Ed we both agreed to do it so don't keep carrying all the blame yourself." His helmet turned to the side "I was there too remember." They both looked ahead and sighed then Ed turned to Al "Hey there's an old Wolfman movie on do you want to watch?"

Al helmet perked up "Yeah we haven't watched on of those in a long time." Al couldn't remember the last time they had stopped to watch an old monster movie together as he sat back in the chair and Ed turned the T.V. on and they settled in for their monster movie the only thing they were missing was popcorn.

Later that night Edward had fallen asleep during their monster movie marathon. First it was the Wolfman, then the Mummy, then the monster from the Black Lagoon. Al had watched the last two by himself and by morning when Edward woke up he was shaking in his armor as Edward looked over at him "Al did you watch those movies by yourself?"

Al soul coward as he softly said "Yes brother." Putting his hand to his forehead Edward shook his head "Awww, Al you know you're not supposed to watch them alone."

Al helmet lowered "I couldn't help it brother you fell asleep and they just kept showing them." Edward smiled slightly "Scared you didn't they?" Al looked up and shook his helmet yes vigorously "Yeah they sure did now I remember why mom told us to watch them together." Edwards face softened at the mention of their mother. She had always told them to be a force to be reckoned with that way the monsters wouldn't come for them. So they had always watched together because neither one would watch without the other just in case the monsters attacked they could protect each other. But with Edward falling asleep Al decided to watch by himself for the first time and even though he was seventeen it was a first experience for him and he didn't like it, but he did survive it and that made him feel better.

Edward chuckled at Al's distress as he flung the covers off and hit the nurse button. A few moments later a nurse poked her head in "Yes Mr. Elric?" Edward turned and gave a cocky smile and raised an eyebrow "Get my paperwork ready I'm checking myself out of this dump today." Al helmet palmed at his barking orders and the nurse smiled a huge smile "YES SIR!" and then her head was gone as the door shut. Edward got a screwed up look on his face "Wow you would think their eager to get rid of me."

An hour later Winry arrived and when she walked through the door Edward turned to look at her and his breath hitched in his throat as she walked in wearing a short black mini skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she smelled of freshly cut flowers on a warm spring day. He swallowed hard and turned his head to the side as Al noticed and laughed to himself at his brother's discomfort at what she was wearing. Edward turned trying to focus on her face as he talked "Well I see you're ready for a long train ride." As he said it his eyes trailed her long legs and she noticed him looking at them as she blushed then he realized what he was doing and turned his head quickly to the side.

Al stood up and thought he better break up this check out session before Ed said something stupid "Hey Winry can you tell the nurse Ed's ready to sign his release papers?" She smiled brightly and she had to admit she was quite excited to take this trip "Sure I'll be right back." When she left Al walked over to Ed and leaned down next to his ear "Sooner or later brother you're going to have to deal with these feelings." Edward's eyes shot up to stare into Al's as he grabbed his chest area and bent forward "I-I know Al but later sounds good to me." He said straining the words out because dealing with feelings wasn't something he was used to doing. Al stood up quickly "Uggggh Ed you're impossible sometimes." Al groaned.

Seeing her coming back to the room he straightened up and composed himself as she walked in and handed him the papers and he sighed them. Handing them back to her their hands brushed each other's shooting both their eyes to each other's anyone besides them could tell they had feelings for each other but they wouldn't admit it. Edward broke the gaze by shaking his head and looing in the other direction and Winry had seen the look in his eyes as he stared into hers and she had thought he was feeling the same way she was but neither one could understand why.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing the Heart chap.7

Walking back to the nurse's station Winry felt a heat rise in her just thinking about his hand touching hers. She handed the paperwork to the nurse and then took her other hand and ran it over where his hand had touched hers. She then looked back into the room and saw him staring at her while she stood there _'Could he actually be interested in her or was he just waiting for her to return with his discharge papers?'_ Standing there she could feel his eyes boring into her back as she waited she started to fidget she began to let her mind wonder to his body, His muscular arms and chest that she had seen so many times but tried not to stare at. His broad shoulders and rugged but handsome face that was tanned just enough to make him even more handsome with his golden hair and those eyes, The ones she wanted to get lost in. They were the most stunning part of his whole body, well with the exception of his **Body.** She giggled to herself for even thinking such things about a patient. As the nurse handed her the papers she blushed like a school girl that had just got caught thinking dirty things about the quarterback. Grabbing the papers and getting a strange look from the nurse she turned and brought her thoughts back to reality. The reality that he was her patient and she had to transport him unharmed to Resembool for a very extensive surgery.

Walking back to the room she saw his gaze shift to the floor as she entered. Walking over and handing him the papers she slightly smiled "Well you're all set. If you're ready we can leave now?" He stood up taking the papers from her hand and began to walk to the door and as he got out the door and past the nurse's station he realized his leg was giving him more trouble than he had thought. Struggling to walk Winry looked down and noticed him limping "Ed hold on." She said turning and getting a wheelchair. His eyes widened at the sight of it and it brought back some hellish memories "OH NO I'M NOT SITTING IN THAT!"

Winry could see the pain on his face but she was responsible for him and she wasn't going to let him mess himself up anymore she shifted her attitude to match his "EDWARD!" he turned at her tone eyes widened then his brows narrowed "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP THEN YOU'LL BE UNCONSIOUS FOR THE RIDE!" He stared at her blankly for a moment as Al was speechless and not wanting to witness what might come next. The sudden explosion of his brother's temper was on the verge of coming as he watched Edward's face change three expressions already. But to his surprise Edward submitted to her yelling at him as Al let out a "Aaaaah." As Edward turned and sat in the wheelchair. Maybe he was actually in a lot of pain or maybe it was because he didn't want a confrontation in the hospital waiting room? Nope that wasn't it Ed didn't care where he exploded half the time. Al thought again for a _minute 'Wait or is it he doesn't want to argue with her and hurt her feelings with his asshole attitude?'_ Whatever it was he couldn't believe his brother was being wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Ed hated wheelchairs after he was confined to one for almost a year after his automail surgery.

After boarding the train they all made themselves comfortable while they waited for it to depart. Al was waiting impatiently because he and Winry had come up with a plan for Edward because today was his nineteenth birthday. Edward was trying to make himself comfortable but his leg was giving him problems till Winry reached down and she took both his legs lifting them and placing them on her lap.

He slightly smiled at her as he leaned his head up against the window. As the train pulled away from the station Edward watched as Central became a small dot as the train hurried down the tracks. '_Well there it goes the last place anyone would look for us'_ He thought realizing soon he would step foot in that town he left so long ago and how was he supposed to explain to Winry why they left? Wait he thought he didn't have to explain nothing because it was really none of her business. So why did he want to explain their actions for leaving their hometown to her? Opening his eyes slightly he saw her and Al talking quietly as he stared at her. They were discussing the scenery and how beautiful it looked as Edward let his eyes close slowly again and drifted off to sleep.

Upon awaking an hour later he opened his eyes to see that Winry had fallen asleep with her neck crooked backwards. Al turned his helmet towards Ed "Her necks going to be stiff. I told her to put your feet down but she refused." Edward's eyes shifted back to her uncomfortable position and they softened as he sat up and took his legs and placed them on the floor. Reaching over with his hand he gently placed it behind her neck bringing her head forward then laid it on his shoulder. "There now she'll be able to bitch at me while not staring at the sky."

"She is quite stubborn isn't she brother" Al chuckled "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Edward looked at Al and stuck his tongue out at him as Winry's head shifted on his shoulder and she moaned slightly bringing Edward's attention back to her face. She was quite attractive he had to admit as he stared at her sleeping face. He had only known her for a couple of days but she had managed to get close to him. A little too close for his liking but still she had talked her way into his respect and she had stirred feelings in him he never thought he could have. His heart had always been closed to anyone except Al. He loved his brother more than anything and he protected him with his life. His number one priority was to get Al's original body back so he could live a normal life. As he put his hand to his head he wondered how he had let this girl get so close to him. It wasn't in his nature to let people in so easily but somehow she had managed it. Was it just teenage hormones at work or was he genuinely starting to care for her? That would be the question that would plague him for the next few months.

Sitting there watching the sun cascade off the mountains Edward enjoyed the scenery with Winry's head on his shoulder. It wasn't till a few hours later he felt her head lift from his shoulder as she rubbed her eyes "Wow, how long was I asleep?"

Al shifted in his seat as he looked at her "A couple of hours." She then stretched and then turned to Edward and seeing the wet spot on his shoulder where she had drooled on it "Oh I'm sorry Ed. I. Uh. I" feeling embarrassed and stumbling over her words he looked over at his shoulder and grinned "Don't worry about it Al used to do a lot worse when he'd sleep on my shoulder when we were younger."

Slightly blushing at her drooling misfortune she bent down and reached into her purse bringing out a cupcake as she turned and gave it to Ed "Here this is for your birthday." Turning his head to look at it his eyebrows raised "Huh?" she took his hand and stuck the cupcake in it the pulled a candle out of her purse sticking it in the cupcake "Al and I wanted to celebrate your birthday but we couldn't figure out how to do it on the train so I bought this." Pulling matches out of her purse she lit the candle as the older Elric sat there and stared at the cupcake '_I can't believe they did this. I don't really celebrate my birthday and Al knows that.' _

Al's helmet shifted to the side "Come on brother blow out the candle and make a wish. It's not every day you turn nineteen." Having conflicting feelings about the whole situation Edward didn't want to disappoint either of them. So he took a breath and held it for a moment. He wanted to wish he'd never gotten hurt and they wouldn't be making this trip. But that would mean he would have never met **her.** So he blew at the candle and wished that when the time came she would understand what he had to do and wouldn't be hurt over it with that he blew the candle out as Al and her clapped.

"Alright you have to keep that wish near your heart Ed for it to come true." She said pulling the candle out as he stared at her glowing face wondering if he'd wished the right thing. Handing him the cupcake back she smiled brightly and her eyes were sparkling as he stared at her and took it "Alright go ahead and eat it silly." She said and as he looked at her it warmed his heart to see that she was so happy as he lifted the cupcake to his lips and took a bite. He knew though that he couldn't let things get any more complicated than they already were so he decided right there that from now on it would be a professional relationship. But he never thought he'd be fighting himself over that decision later on.

As the days went by because it was a three day ride to Resembool Edward wasn't very talkative as Resembool got closer. Al and Winry both noticed the change in his attitude he became more agitated as they got closer to their destination.

Edward just tried to concentrate on how he was going to talk to Pinako. Leaving the way they did wasn't the best move he'd ever thought of. But he just couldn't face seeing the old lady every day and her knowing what they did.

He fell asleep that night and had a nightmare about the night they transmuted their mother. The whole saddened story played out in his head again as his eyes shot open "ALLLLL!" leaning forward suddenly and catching his breath he scared the crap out of Winry and Al "ED! Are you alright? I'm here." Al said as Winry turned with her hand to her chest and upon seeing Al Edward's eyes softened some.

Putting a shaking hand to his head and wiping his forehead his erotic breathing subsided as he started breathing normal again "Y-Yeah Al I-I'm okay." Leaning back Edward turned his head to the side and looked out the window and just sank into the seat without saying a word while Winry and Al stared at each other. Although Al knew what was bugging Ed because he had been mumbling '_Mom' _softly while sleeping before he bolted forward and yelled Al's name. Al knew this wasn't easy for Ed, Hell it wasn't easy for him either to walk back into the town where they had done what they did. Now they had to face the only person that knew what they did and neither one of them were looking forward to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Healing the Heart chap.8

The train stopped at the Resembool station and Al, Winry and Ed all got off and began to walk down the long road. Ed was still having trouble with his leg when one of Winry's granny's friends came by driving a horse pulled cart "Hey Winry you guys need a lift?"

Smiling up at him brightly and looking back at Ed as he scowled from the pain she turned back to the man "Yes Mr. Crumbs that would be great." He smiled "Well hop in then you three." Looking at Al and feeling his buggy sink from the weight "You're a big one aren't you?" Sulking Al replied "I didn't ask to be this big."

Edward sat there arms crossed, head down and silent the whole way till they past a burnt out house on a hill and his eyes wondered to it. He had a far off look on his face as he stared at it and she could have sworn she saw a tear form in his eye. The sound of the horse hoofs hitting the dirt road made a steady beat as he reached up and wiped said tear away and turned his head focusing on the road that led back to the train. She wondered if he was having second thoughts about coming here. It was such a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly with just the right amount of warmth in the air. Spring was here and the flowers were all blooming on the countryside.

"There it is, home sweet home." Winry said sitting up and smiling as Edward turned his head to see the two story house they drove up to as Mr. Crumbs stopped the cart "Here you go Winry, Nice to see you again." They all exited the cart as she said her goodbye to the little man who then drove off. Standing there for a moment she took in the scenery and then a dog came running out barking followed by a short woman smoking a pipe and Edward felt a lump form in his throat as he saw her '_Pinako Rockbell'_ he thought smiling to himself _'She hasn't changed a bit'_

Grabbing her suitcase Winry ran up to the woman "Granny it's good to see you." She said hugging the tiny woman as the boys slowly followed. Edward's head still down looking at the ground as they walked up. Winry finished her hello then turned to them and pointed to Al "This is Al, Ed's brother." Her eyes widened some as she studied Alphonse for a moment then Winry pointed to Ed "And this is Edward he's the patient." As Edward's head came up Pinako sucked all the air she had just let out back into her mouth _'Is it?'_ she thought as she saw the look on his face and she knew, that he knew, they both knew who each other was. Her saddened eyes turned bright as she walked over not saying anything that would give Winry an idea she knew them but when Ed looked in her eyes he saw the old woman that used to check on them "Well Ed let me see this shabby job of automail you have." She said as she started examining his arm he breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't said anything about knowing them. "Come inside and let's take a closer look." She said giving him a glance out of the corner of her eye.

Walking into the house she told him to sit down as she examined him further and as she did she wanted to smack the crap out of him for not coming to her so long ago. As she looked him over "Ahhh, this is all screwed up." She said giving him a look that made him feel he could crawl in a hole and never come out. "How anyone could do such a fucked up job is beyond me."

She stood up and lit her pipe taking a huge drag off it and blowing the smoke out. Then she pointed to him with the end she had in her mouth "We have a lot of work to do boy. But when I'm done with you you'll feel a hundred percent better." Edward crossed his arms and slightly smiled at her "Thank you." Pinako turned to Winry "Take them up and put them in the spare room. We'll start tomorrow after you've rested up some." Then she turned and walked out onto the porch and Edward thought she was mad at him as he stared at her back while he walked to the stairs. But he didn't see the tears running down her cheeks as she looked over the countryside '_Well Trisha looks like your sons have returned. Ones all screwed up but they've returned._' She smiled slightly'_Don't worry my dear I'll_ _fix him up just fine_.' She wanted to go talk to him but she knew Winry would be buzzing around him taking measurements of his arm and leg so she would pick her time to talk to him and find out what had possessed him to leave so long ago?

She was right Winry was buzzing around him like a bee on honey when she entered the room "Sit still ED. I have to measure your arm right or it won't fit well." Winry's face was bright with excitement as she wrote down numbers. The scowl on Edward's face told her another story "Do you have to take so many measurements? God I think you enjoy causing me discomfort." Looking up at her smiling face "If you hurt me do I get to kick you in the ass?" Smiling Winry stopped and stared at him "I'm not hurting you, you baby so sit still." He scowled again "AGGGH!" he groaned in an exhale as Pinako watched the interaction between her granddaughter and him as she walked in and both of them stopped and looked at her as she held a spare leg in her hand "Here put this on him till we get the other one made. That one's way too heavy to be lugging around right now."

Staring at the old woman Edward's eyes gazed to the floor "Thank you again for helping me." She looked at Winry then back to him and that's when she realized her granddaughter had feelings for him just by the way she was buzzing around him. She couldn't tell though if the boy had feelings for Winry because of the front he had put up so she turned to leave and said over her shoulder "Thank me later Ed after I've fixed you up." Edward had a feeling Pinako had sensed something but he wasn't sure what. But then again he didn't know if she was mad or just putting up a front for Winry. He was confused now at the old woman's reaction to seeing him and Winry in the same room. He figured he was going to have to talk to her sooner or later. His attention then went to the pain that had just shot up his leg from Winry disconnecting his leg "WIIIINRRRRRY! THAT HURT!" She smiled up at him with a bright smile "Oh shut up!" She said fitting the spare leg on and standing up "There. Maybe now you can walk better."

Putting her hand out she motioned for him to take it and he did as she pulled him off the bed into a standing position and he wobbled some on the leg "It'll take some getting used too but you should be able to move easier now."

Edward saw the pure excitement and joy in her face as he took a few steps "Yeah it feels good." He then stopped and lowered his head in front of her "Winry" he said softly "I want to thank you for everything you're doing." She saw he was being sincere as she looked at him "Okay Ed but I just want you to be able to move and fight without pain."

Edward's head slowly came up "No it's more than that." She didn't know what he meant at that moment but the grateful look on his face was enough to make her slightly smile "Alright Ed" She said turning to pick up the scribbles and measurements she had on a paper and getting an excited look she turned towards the door "I'm going to make you the best automail you've ever seen Ed. You just wait and see." After saying that she ran out of the room leaving him to sit and ponder his thoughts.

Al then spoke up "Man she sure likes automail." Edward turned and smiled at his brother "Yeah she's a real gear head." He said sarcastically as he reached down and touched the spare leg "But they do make the best and if the new one fits better than this one I'll be in the best shape ever little brother."

Al stood up and walked to the window "Then what will we do brother? Go after the guy who messed you up in the first place?" Staring out over the countryside from the second story window Al said something that surprised Ed "I like it here this would be a good place to come back to when we're finished." As Ed walked wobbly over beside Al at the window and stared out he breathed a sigh "Yeah it was always so peaceful here." Taking a deep breath '_This is home and it always has been but my selfish ways have taken that from my brother for so many years. I have to fulfill my promise and return him to his body then and only then can we return to what once was.'_

Feeling tired from their trip Ed and Winry buzzing around him taking measurements he looked up at Al "I think I'm going to try to get a nap." He had one place to go when he woke up and he wanted to be rested before he walked the long walk to the cemetery where their mother was buried.

"Alright" Al said turning and heading for the door "I'm going outside to enjoy this spring day. We don't see many of these in Central." Al said leaving his brother to his nap.

Lying on the bed Edward thought about all the things they'd done since leaving Resembool and he knew his mother wasn't going to like what they had done. He knew she wanted them to have good lives but with their one mistake that had been taken from his brother and until Al was back to normal Ed couldn't think of anything else. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep. While sleeping he had another bad dream and as he woke up suddenly and sat up he saw Pinako sitting in the chair by his bed "Bad dreams Ed?" He looked around frantically "Ugggh" he squealed out as Pinako puffed her pipe and blew the smoke out "Winry's not here I sent her to town with Al for some groceries." Now it was just her and him and this was it, the all fated talk.

He put his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead "Hello Pinako" he said softly looking at her and feeling like that ten year old kid she scolded years earlier. She grinned "So you do remember me then?" Feeling the panic grow in his body he smiled nervously "Soooo how've you been?" Her cold stare made him rethink that question till she exhaled softly "Why Ed? Why did you run off like that?" she narrowed her brows at him "I know it was your idea Al always followed what you did."

Dropping his head and shaking it slowly he realized she was overdue for an explanation as he lifted his head "I'm sorry I thought you would blame us for-"She cut him off without letting him finish "For what? Loving your mother so much you wanted her back? You're a fool Ed I would have never blamed you. You were a child and you just lost her. You and Al were hurting although that was the wrong way to accomplish it." She walked over to the bed seeing the tears weld up in his eyes and he swallowed as she got closer "You know what the irony of it all was?" He turned his head to the side looking away from her "Human transmutation isn't even possible." Tears began to flow down his cheeks "All of it, Al losing his body and me losing my leg. Then giving up my arm to bond his soul to that armor he's stuck in now. That was the only thing that came out right was the bonding of his soul the rest was for NOTHING!" He screamed and she finally saw the boy she remembered so long ago as he sat there and let the tears fall. She straightened herself and stood straight "ED! Don't do this to yourself. You're not to blame."

Still sobbing he turned his face towards her "But it's my fault, my fault because I talked Al into it." She puffed her pipe again and blew the smoke out as he stared at her waiting for a response "Al made that decision for himself Ed. He didn't have to go along with it but he did. So you see it wasn't all your fault." She placed her hand on his shoulder "Now stop that." She told him squeezing his shoulder and as he looked up "Your mother would be proud of you boys for doing so much with your alchemy. I've kept tabs on you." His eye's widened as she smiled a sly smile at him "You didn't think you could just disappear did you? I have friends everywhere around Amestris and I've heard the stories of the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother."

Reaching up Edward wiped his tears away "I just thought that doing the right thing would make up for the horrible thing we did." He caught the old woman's gaze with his and she saw all the hurt and regret in his young eyes. He had carried this hurt far too long for someone so young. It was a pain that would eat through your very soul if you let it and she knew Edward had been dealing with it a long time.

She smiled at him and exhaled deeply then in a sarcastic voice "Well you sure aren't one for picking mechanics boy. I'll have you better than new in no time." Turning and staring at him again she made one last statement "About Winry Ed, Don't hurt her she likes you a lot I can tell." Edward felt that happen and he himself liked her but he knew they had nothing right now except just feelings and he couldn't let it go any farther. As he slightly smiled at the old woman, "Yes Ma'am." She turned and left the room leaving him to wonder if he could actually keep his feelings for Winry under control through this whole mess. As the old woman left Edward had a peace that settled in himself that she hadn't blamed them for their stupid mistake and that she was only there to help them. He had thought the worst and made his brother leave their childhood home to hide a secret that Pinako would have never let get out if they would have stayed. That old woman would have lied through her teeth to protect the boys but Ed didn't stick around to find out at that time but now he was putting himself in her capable hands once more only this time he was trusting her.


	9. Chapter 9

Healing the Heart Chap.9

The next morning they were going to start on Ed. As he woke up he had this feeling he wasn't going to be in the very best of moods at the end of the day. Pinako had a very intense surgery to perform on him today it consisted of getting the piece off connected to his chest without damaging any of the nerves or the other piece that Winry was building wouldn't be worth putting on. They would give him a few days for the wound to start healing. After Winry had finished building the other chest piece she would attach it and connect all the nerves and other things then all he had to do was heal up and the arm to be attached. But the recovery wouldn't be easy and there was a lot more technical stuff that went into the surgery. Pinako wouldn't know how long it would take till she started and observed the damage to his nerves and skin. Winry would be assisting her grandmother in surgery watching carefully at everything she did.

As Ed walked into the room he stared at all the equipment and now he might have been having second thoughts looking at the scalpels and the bottles hanging from the I.V. stands. Pinako saw the uneasiness on his face as she smiled slightly "Don't worry I've done this a million times." Reassuring him with that as he walked over and sat on the table.

"Lay down Ed" Winry told him and he did as she picked up a syringe full of god knows what and stuck him with it. He stared wide eyed at everything they were doing as they buzzed around him so fast he didn't think he could keep track of them anymore. Feeling the effects of whatever she had shot him up with his eyes began to droop as Pinako leaned over his face "Don't worry I'll take good care of you Ed." He swallowed slightly and shook his head softly as the drug took more of an effect on him and he finally just passed out. The last thing her saw was Winry's masked face staring at him with those big blue eyes of hers and that gave him comfort as he closed his.

As she started the surgery Pinako noticed that the part on his chest was the most vital piece at this point so after taking the arm off she went to work examining every place the person who put it on connected it. She was outraged at the pure sloppiness of this man's work. It was a wonder that it even lasted as long as it did from the way it looked. Ed had beaten it up pretty bad in fights she could tell as she ran her fingers over the skin where it connected to his chest and back. Upon taking her scalpel she began to carefully cut away the scar tissue that had formed over the years and was surprised to see the skin underneath was in semi good shape. So she began cutting scar tissue off explaining to Winry "The scar tissue is not holding it's what is ripping so if we get that off we might be able to use the good skin underneath."

It was hours into the surgery as Al passed the floor upstairs. Pinako could hear his every foot step as she continued her exploration of getting the chest piece off Edward. As Winry watched her grandmother take careful measure to check everything she couldn't get over the feeling that something had happened between Ed and her granny. She had never seen her grandmother take such special care of looking a person over. I mean she was thorough but this was like she was taking care of her own child. Looking over every exposed nerve and muscle examining them over and over and sometimes going back and rechecking them a third time. Winry got the feeling that there was more to their not knowing each other as she remembered the two boys that she had only seen a few times when she was younger. The night before the operation she had heard her grandmother on the porch cursing her friend Hohenheim for leaving his sons and his wife Trisha. It had been a long time since Winry had heard her granny mention that name and now she was mouthing off to him like he was standing in front of her.

As she watched Pinako snip the last of the parts holding the chest piece on she could hear her mumble under her breath some "Don't worry Ed I got you and you're going to be fine." It was now time to flip him over to do the back part and Pinako had Winry go get Al and scrub him clean to let him come flip his brother over. He was the strongest and as Al walked in he saw all the blood and Ed's exposed inner body and he almost fainted. But after a careful lecture from Pinako he finally got his legs back to turn Edward over then he left feeling sick.

Watching her granny work was amazing Winry thought she had never been involved in an operation like this and it was her job to make sure Edward's breathing stayed normal and his heart rate didn't go up. As she started on the back she noticed there were some torn muscles and damaged nerves but it was nothing that would interfere with the use of the arm when it was replaced. She knew over his recovery the muscles would heal but the nerves were in a spot that could be overlayed so she didn't really worry about that. If he had problems she would just go back in and try to deaden them best she could. She finally cut the last piece of skin and the piece fell to the floor making a loud metallic thud sound. It was then Winry saw Pinako breathe a sigh of relief as she stepped back and grabbed the needle and what looked like thread but thicker and went to work sewing everything up. "How's his heart rate dear?" She asked sewing as quickly as she could because Edward had already been under for six hours. The surgery had taken longer than expected due to the scar tissue and the heaviness of the piece.

Winry looked at Edward's face and he looked so peaceful lying there as she turned to the machine next to her "His heart rate is strong granny." She heard Pinako mumbling again "That's it boy you were always a fighter even when you were younger." Winry didn't know if she had heard her granny right or not? How would she know what Ed was like when he was younger? It didn't make any sense to her and she thought maybe Pinako was just tired from the long surgery and it came out wrong.

Having Winry go get Al to put Ed back on his back she began stitching up the front of him "Just a few more minutes Ed then you can rest." Her fingers were stitching lightning fast as Winry watched. The stitches were straight and even like a seamstress and very tight. Finally she asked for scissors and cut the piece she was sewing with as she stood straight up and took her mask off "There that should do it. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up. When he does he's going to be very sore so give him this in an I.V. dear." She reached back and handed Winry a bag of clear liquid "Now I'm going out for a long, long awaited pipe smoking." She walked to the door throwing her mask to the side "Call me when he's awake and check on him often." Winry nodded "Yes Granny and I'll clean him up and the room too." Pinako turned and smiled at her "That's a good girl you'll make a great mechanic someday." She knew her grandmother was tired as she started cleaning everything then she got to Edward. He had blood all over his chest so she went and got a cloth and bowl of warm water. Dipping the cloth into the bowl she rang it out and began wiping him down. As she did she couldn't help but feel every muscle on his chest and abdomen and as she did she blushed. Realizing she was blushing she stared at his face as he lay there unconscious taking her hand and gently running her fingers down his cheek. She had never touched a boy before and his skin was soft but rough in some places. She then ran her fingers over his lips which to her surprise were very soft and warm. Sitting there she just stared at him getting lost in his unconsciousness.

But that was soon broken when Al walked in "How is he?" She nearly jumped out of her skin thinking he thought she was molesting his brother's unconscious body "UH! Oh he's fine." Al walked over as she continued to wipe him down and when she finished she asked Al to hand her a clean sheet and she placed it over him.

Al's helmet went down "Thank you Winry for taking such good care of him. I know he appreciates it." She slightly smiled looking down at Ed "Well when he's unconscious he's no problem it's when he's awake well that's another story." They both chuckled some as Winry finished up with Edward and looked at Al "It'll be a while before he wakes up and I'm starved so I'm going to get some dinner. Do you want to come upstairs and sit with me?" Al knew he better stay by Ed especially if he woke up and no one was there "Thank you but I think I'll stay here till he wakes up." That was fine with her right now she could use a meal and a hot bath.

"Alright then if he wakes up come get me or Granny because he's going to be in some pain." She turned and grabbed the bowl of water and walked to the door and as she looked back she saw Al hovering over Ed like a worried mother hen as he adjusted the sheet and made sure Ed's hair was out of his face. Smiling to herself she went to the kitchen and dumped the bowl out and saw Pinako sitting on the porch just talking away to someone as she sometimes did. It was usually Trisha Elric she carried on the conversations with. Winry wished she could remember the woman but she only met her a few times before her parents died then she only saw her and her boys twice after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Healing the Heart chap.10

It was about three hours later when Pinako and Winry both jumped at the sound of a blood curdling yell. The basement door flew open and Al came running out "HELP! YOU HAVE TOP HELP HIM!" Winry took off down the stairs she had forgotten to hook the pain killer to his I.V. what a fatal stupid mistake. She had got so wrapped up in him while she was washing him then when Al came in she'd been so startled she forgot. Running in she saw Edward sitting up on the table screaming " OOOOH GOD IT HURTS!" she ran over and grabbed the bag Pinako told her to put on his I.V. and she hooked it to the tube going into his arm. Pinako entered the room and saw Ed with such a look of pain on his face and confusion then she noticed that Winry just hooked up the bag. She gave her granddaughter an eyebrow raise as if to ask how could you forget something like that? Winry just yelled "I'm SORRY GRANNY!" as tears began to flow down her face seeing how much pain he was in. Pinako walked over and leaned into his face "ED! Listen to me" she pointed to her eyes "Look at me" He focused on her eyes "It hurts because the nerves are exposed. Winry has given you something for the pain. Do you understand me boy?" Edward's pain filled eyes stared at her and he shook his head yes because he was in too much pain to speak.

She leaned back "Good. It will take a few minutes for the medication to set in. Do you feel any relief yet?" He was rocking back and forth moaning awfully and crying from the pain. Then his moaning subsided and his rocking slowed as Pinako walked over with some bandages and began to wrap the exposed part of his shoulder up. "If you're going to be moving around like this you're going to rip stitches so I need you to stay as still as possible for a day or two." She pulled Ed's face to look at hers "Do you understand?" His eyes were glossed over with medication now but he understood her as he sluggishly nodded.

Panic had ripped through her body when she saw him in pain. She knew his first surgery was a hellish experience just from the way the automail was attached. She didn't want this one to be like that but she needed Winry's head in the game she would have to talk to her later and Edward needed to follow what she said and could keep him out of pain and he'd recover beautifully. As she finished wrapping his shoulder she asked Al to help her lay him back down.

"Can you speak now?" she asked him turning his head to look at her "Y-Yeeeah" he said trying to focus on her.

"Listen to me carefully Ed" she said sighing because she didn't want to cause him such pain "I didn't get to your leg today. The surgery on your arm took longer. I want you to rest and we'll do the leg in a couple of days. The leg isn't in as bad of shape as your arm was." She saw his eyes widen at hearing that news but then he brought his left hand up and put his index finger out and called her closer "Nooooo" he whispered softly "Do it tomorrow and get it over with."

Pinako slowly moved her head back "Your crazy Ed you have to heal some." He went to sit up "Nooo" But she stopped him "Alright" she said pushing him back down "We'll do it tomorrow that way they can heal at the same time."

Al got upset at hearing that and freaked out some "You didn't get to his leg? But what took so long? Y-You can't do another one tomorrow." He was frantic as Winry tried to calm him down "Al it's going to be okay." He somewhat pushed her off his arm "NO YOU SAID-" he didn't get it out before Ed stopped him "Alllll" Al looked at Ed then leaned do next to him "Truuust heeeer Al." Al sighed as he lifted up "But." He looked at Ed then turned to Pinako "I won't hurt him Al but he needs this and he wants it done." Al looked back and forth for a moment then gave in "Fine but I don't understand what's going on."

Pinako walked over to him "Come upstairs and I'll explain it to you. Winry will stay with Ed for now. We need to talk." Al nodded his helmet as he and Pinako walked to the stairs and went up to the kitchen.

After they went upstairs Winry moved closer to Ed she had to tell him "I'm sorry Ed it was my fault you were in so much pain. I forgot to hook your I.V. up." Putting her hands over her face "I'm a terrible nurse" she began to sob.

"Nooo" he said softly "You're the best nurse around. I wouldn't trust myself to anyone but yoooou." He then gave her a soft smile.

She took her hands away from her face and stared at him "B-But I caused you so much pain. How can you trust me again?" He looked up at her his amber eyes glossed with medication "Because I just dooo." Taking his left hand he put it up and she took it "I have faith in you Winry and I know it was a long surgery. You're tired and anyone can make mistakes." She didn't want to tell him the reason she forgot was that she was mesmerized by his body." So she stiffened up and took a deep breath "I promise I won't make the same mistake twice Ed."

He slightly smiled as his eyes closed and his hand almost slipped out of hers but she held onto it tighter as he went to sleep. Holding onto his hand she watched him for a while then laid it gently next to him as she wiped the tears off her cheeks '_I can't do this again I have to keep my mind on his surgery and recovery'_ she thought looking down at him '_My God I caused him so much pain but….but yet he trusts me?'_ she couldn't understand for the life of her why he had put so much trust in her. Now she knew something was going on with her grandmother and him and she had to find out what it was. There was something more than just a friendly meeting of a mechanic and outfitee. It was like there was history somewhere she noticed the change after her and Al got back from town yesterday.

Pinako and Al sat at the kitchen table as she asked Al if he remembered her? Al informed her he remembered she was the one that showed up that horrible night after what they did and bandaged Ed up. Although he was semi in shock himself to find his self in a suit of armor when he awoke but then to see his brother legless and armless he was more in shock.

"I remember Ed saying we had to burn the house down and leave. I really didn't understand why he wanted to go till he said he thought you would blame us for what happened." Al turned to look at her as she spoke "After your mother died I tried to look in on you boys best I could but then you went to train with that teacher. Edward was so gung ho on learning alchemy and so were you that I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but then I let you go. When you boys came home you had learned so much and Ed kept talking about your mother and I knew something wasn't right. But that night." She looked towards the window "That night I felt something wasn't right especially when I looked out the window and saw the glow coming from the house. So I got over there as quick as I could but it was too late everything had already taken place. I found your brother crying on the floor as I bandaged him that's when you woke up and you weren't in the best of minds when you came to in that armor. The confusion on Edward's face and in your voice I could tell you were in over your heads. So I buried that thing you produced and brought you here to this house where it took Ed a few days to realize what had taken place." She sighed as she continued "By the second day when I woke up you two were gone and there was smoke coming from the hill where your house had stood. For a brief moment I thought both of you were in it till I saw the whole house a blaze then I knew. I knew that Edward couldn't handle what had taken place and he'd destroyed the only evidence to link you two and it."

"Wow I never knew you were so involved in it. Ed never told me I guess I was somewhat screwed up those two days myself." Al said sadly as they both heard the basement door open and saw Winry emerge she quickly turned to him and whispered "Don't mention this to Winry." He shook his helmet "Alriiight" Winry felt like she just walked in on a conversation that she shouldn't have as Pinako leaned over to Al "We'll talk more later."

Then she focused on Winry as she got a semi pissed off look on her face "Do you want to tell me what happened down there and why that I.V. wasn't administered?" Winry began to fall apart "I'm sorry granny I was just so tired and-"Pinako cut her off before her sentence was finished "That's bull and you know it. You've never done anything like this before." Pinako stood there and waited for an answer as Winry felt the embarrassment and frustration build up in her then she looked at Al then back to Pinako "ALRIGHT FINE I GOT DISTRACTED BY HIM AND AL CAME IN AND I FORGOT!"

Pinako sighed "I knew it. You got it bad girl it's written all over your face." Winry began to question her "Got what? What are you talking about?" Pinako grabbed her pipe and lit it as Al chuckled "You like him Winry it's understandable you'd be distracted by him." Al said eyes glowing through his helmet.

Winry's face turned three shades of pink as her head went down. Pinako smiled at her "Its normal he is a good looking boy but right now he's your patient and don't forget that." Winry raised her head "Yes Granny and I'm truly sorry it won't happen again." Pinako blew the smoke out of her mouth "I know now go get some sleep we have another long surgery tomorrow."

As she left the kitchen Pinako looked at Al "I don't know if it's a good thing their attracted to each other." Al looked over at her "Well they are teenagers and Ed has never been attracted to a girl before." He said as he laughed slightly.

Pinako stared at Al with a look of sincerity "Al do you honestly think Ed would drop everything he's doing just because he likes a girl? He's going to break her heart I just know it." Al thought back to the promise Ed made to him so long ago _'I promise Al nothing will ever get in the way of me finding a way to make you normal again.' _Al sighed as he remembered and it saddened him that his brother had sacrificed so much already and now if he did like Winry he would sacrifice his happiness to.


	11. Chapter 11

Healing the Heart chap.11

Early the next morning Pinako and Winry put Ed back under and Pinako went to work on his leg. It was a much easier operation than the arm because the leg skin and muscles were in better condition and she decided to go ahead and leave the port on the leg because the port was much lighter than the leg. She figured the guy who did it ran out of steel and used a different metal on it. Then he used steel for the leg which pulled on the port and was detaching the skin. So going in she checked everything three times again and strengthening the port connections she closed.

Winry took careful care this time to make sure his pain killers were induced so when he awoke he would have no pain. After that she sat with him all night in the chair next to his bed to make sure he was okay when he woke up.

Opening his eyes the next morning Edward tried to focus realizing he wasn't in that much pain. He moaned some as he tried to move because his chest and back hurt some. Not a lot, just some as he tried to reposition himself he saw her head next to him. She was asleep sitting in the chair she must have leaned forward and crossed her arms lying her head on them on the bed because that's the way he found her. Her face was turned in his direction as he stared at it for a moment then slightly smiled. Taking his left hand her moved it to her head and stroked her hair. He just wanted to touch it just once because all the times he'd seen her it had looked so soft and it was under his touch. Watching her sleep as he stroked her hair he moved his hand to her cheek remembering the tear filled eyes that stared at him yesterday.

Feeling his hand on her cheek she stirred some and opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous golden ones staring back at her. Lifting up her head she slightly smiled at him with his hand still on her cheek "How are you feeling?" she asked as he took his hand from her cheek "I feel like I was hit by a train." He said chuckling some but then stopped because it hurt to laugh.

Lifting up she checked the drip on the I.V. bag "Do you want me to turn it up some?" shaking his head slightly "No the pain is manageable. I don't want to be out all day."

She couldn't believe he didn't want more medication. He must have a high tolerance to pain she thought then looking back to him "Do you think you could eat something?"

He was actually a little hungry but he didn't want to eat a lot "Maybe a little." She smiled standing up and stretching and as she did his eyes wondered up and down her body. Closing his eyes he thought _'What the hell are you doing? You just had major surgery and you're checking her OUT!'_ shaking his head slightly to himself _'You're out of your mind Elric'_ opening his eyes again he watched her walk to the door "I'll be back in a minute with something for you" he smiled at her not wanting to let on where his mind had really focused "Sure" he said softly as she left the room. When she did he put his hand to his head "God what is wrong with me?"

"You like her brother there's nothing wrong with that." A voice came out of the darkness on his left "AL! Have you been here the whole time?" Al chuckled "Yeah. Does she have soft skin?" Al asked as Edward realized Al probably saw him touching her cheek and his head lowered some as he said softly "Yeah it's soft."

Al's voice perked up as he walked forward "I thought it might be. It glows in the sun." As he got to Edward he looked down at him "You know we could always just stay here for a while." Not knowing what his brother meant Ed replied "NO! We have to get your body back you idiot."

Al knew then Ed would sacrifice anything to continue their journey and that made him sad. As he sat in the chair "What if we can't brother? What if there is no way to get my original body back?" He then lifted his helmet to look Ed in the eyes "Are you going to search forever and never have a life."

Ed didn't know where this was coming from and he was certainly going to nip it in the butt right now "We're going to find a way to get it back Al and that's final." His head turned to stare at the wall and in a determined voice "And yes if I have to spend my life looking I will."

Al inhaled sharply at his response "But that's not fair to you. You deserve a life Ed." Edward stubbornness was one to be reckoned with as he turned his head back to stare at Al "My life is nothing if you don't have one and that's all I'm saying."

"BUT-"

"NO AL!" Edward raised his voice some then lowered it "We started this and were going to see it through."

Al knew there was no point in arguing with him because once he'd made his mind up there was no changing it. So standing up he sadly turned to Ed "Alright brother but remember I never asked you to sacrifice your life to get mine back." As he walked off Edward felt like an ass as he sat up and called after him "AL WAIT!" but he kept walking as Ed sighed and shook his head _'Great'_ he thought defeated and feeling he'd made his brother upset.

Winry passed Al going out the door while she was bringing soup to Ed "Are you alright Al?" he looked at her and his helmet dropped "Yeah" he said softly.

As she walked over holding the tray she sat it on the table "Alright what did you say to Al?" Edward looked up at her "He's upset with me." Sitting down in the chair and wanting to know what would upset the younger Elric who was usually in a good mood "Why?" Edward shook his head not wanting to discuss what had transpired between him and Al "It's just brother stuff." Winry then knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him as she turned to the bowl of soup "Granny said to try soup first." Picking the bowl up and taking the spoon she dipped it in the soup and held it up to Edward's mouth as he looked at her.

Staring at her his eyes softened some as she nodded to the spoon and he opened his mouth and she put it in. "You know I do have another hand?" He said sarcastically after he swallowed. She dipped the spoon again and held it up and glared at him "You're my patient and besides the medication will mess with your coordination so unless you want to eat soup through your nose I suggest you open up and shut up." Cracking a sideways grin at her strong cocky bedside manner he opened his mouth again as she stuck the spoon in. Sitting there feeding him she watched his facial expressions and she knew he had something weighing heavy on his mind. But she didn't dare ask him about it she was just enjoying the time with him as she shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

When he finished his soup she checked his bandages on his shoulder then changed them. As she was changing them her head was very close to his as he inhaled the fragrance that was coming from her hair. It was a floral scent, one of freshly cut flowers on a warm spring day. His head tilted slightly as she moved hers and his cheek brushed hers and she turned and stared at him. With lips inches apart to where she felt his warm breath he studied her face with his eyes then his eyes focused on her lips and slowly licking his own he leaned in and kissed her soft moist lips. Her eyes widened but then softened at the touch of his lips on hers and after a few sensual slow pecks he let a warm heavy breath out as her lips were slightly parted and then he pulled his head back and turned it placing his hand to his forehead "I'm sorry" he said shaking it slightly.

Winry reached her hand up and touched her lips softly as she slightly smiled "It's okay" He turned his head to look at her again and he didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her but it couldn't happen again. Slightly smiling at her he realized this girl had gotten under his skin and that was not a good thing. Winry started bandaging his shoulder again as she felt his eyes studying her face for some reaction. She couldn't show him that she had enjoyed him kissing her but that was exactly what had happened. His warm soft lips tasted so good on hers and she was hoping it would never stop. But she knew that it was probably a once in a life time thing so she finished what she was doing and stood up straight and with a cracking in her voice "There your all done." She quickly turned and took the tray and picked it up trying to get out of the room as quick as possible before she screamed in sheer excitement for the kiss he had given her. Edward watched as she hurried out the door and thought maybe he'd made a fatal mistake. Maybe kissing her he stepped over a boundary? Maybe he'd upset her more by kissing her? He was confused because she said it was okay but she almost ran as fast as she could out of the room. His eyes widened '_Oh God maybe she's got a boyfriend? Great Elric you've kissed another man's woman.' _He didn't know that much about her and he had never asked he just assumed she didn't have a boyfriend. But someone as gorgeous as her she had to have one and he had kissed her. But he thought she didn't pull away either so now he was just more confused. He would let her have her space and then he decided he needed to ask her and apologize if he'd offended her. Geez he wasn't good at this whole feelings thing he'd never had feelings like this before and he thought maybe he'd just screwed it up. But he was always one to go for what he wanted to do and he never let anyone get in his way and _'Damn it I wanted to kiss her'_ he thought as he leaned back on the pillows letting the kiss play through his mind over and over again.

Leaving the basement Winry let the door shut as she leaned back on it and took a long deep awaited breath '_He kissed me. He actually kissed me. But why? Was it just the closeness we had between us or was it because he wanted too?'_ She was having trouble with her own actions at this point. She had kissed him back and she realized she had wanted to kiss him. But that wasn't right he was drugged upon pain killers and he wasn't in his right mind. Maybe it was just because they were in such closeness of each other. She had to admit they're lips were inches apart and if her face would have been an inch to the left she would have turned her head and they would have touched anyway. Putting her fingers to her lips again she leaned her head back. Well for whatever reason they had kissed and she didn't know if she was happy or regretful that it had happened. It was a very confusing situation that she would have to think more on.


	12. Chapter 12

Healing the Heart chap.12

Realizing after he woke up from a nap that he couldn't let anything like that kiss happen again Edward found himself having a battle with his emotions. On one hand he liked her and on the other hand he couldn't let it go any farther and manifest itself into something else. He was getting frustrated with himself sitting there thinking about it. Pinako came down to check on him and he remembered he had told her he wouldn't hurt Winry. So he decided to tell her what happened as she changed his I.V. and he wondered why Winry wasn't doing it. Was she avoiding him now?

So he asked just out of the blue "Where's Winry?" Pinako looked up at him giving him a curious look "She's taking a well-deserved nap." He was relieved to hear she wasn't avoiding him. His head lowered and he spoke softly "I did something. Something I shouldn't have." Pinako raised her eyebrow "What's that?" Edward let out a deep breath with a solemn look on his face knowing she was probably going to kill him "I kissed her."

Stopping what she was doing Pinako stood up "Well Ed your two consenting adults but I will tell you I don't want her hurt. If you like her Ed tell but don't let her think something's going to happen when you know it's not. All I ask is that you be truthful with her and like I said don't hurt her or I'll slug you boy."

Breathing a sigh of relief she didn't slug him or kill him Edward figured he better straighten out his feelings and come to a decision on how he felt about her. As he looked at Pinako he slightly smiled "Thanks for the talk I think I know what I have to do now." She smiled and continued her exam of him and was very pleased at the way things were healing. He was a fast healer so that was one good thing but she knew the faster he healed the faster he'd run or leave and that's what bothered her most.

Later that evening Winry came to check on him. In her hands she had an extra blanket and to her surprise he was sitting up when she came in. She was hoping he'd be sleeping because now it just felt awkward. He looked up and smiled at her she of course smiled back slightly as she walked over to the bed "I brought you an extra blanket. It can get cold down here at night." Feeling the awkwardness between them he just came right out and asked "Uh Winry do you have a boyfriend? I mean is that why you hurried out of here after I kissed you. If you do I'm really sorry if I stepped over a boundary." She laid the blanket down and turned feeling she needed to explain things to him "Uh no Ed I don't have a boyfriend" hearing that he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't moved in on someone else's girlfriend. Speaking again he could tell by the tone in her voice that something was going on "I was just surprised that's all." Looking him in the eyes she couldn't help but melt. His eyes were so gorgeous and they looked like a safe place to hide if you were frightened so she walked closer to him "Ed I've never really felt anything about a boy like I feel for you." She began fidgeting with her fingers in front of her "As a matter of fact I've never really liked any boys in that way. But after meeting you it seems I have developed certain feelings that I don't understand."

Now he understood she had never been kissed. What an idiot he was. Well in that sense he had never kissed a girl before. She was his first so he knew he hadn't done it wrong if she'd never been kissed. So he reached his left hand out and took her fidgeting one and pulled it to him as she was forced to walk closer and looking up at her she saw the look in his eyes as he spoke to her "I'm sorry if I frightened you by kissing you. I didn't mean for that to happen but it seems since I've met you you have brought up feelings in me I never thought I would experience. I've never felt this way about a girl either." He then looked at her with a very serious look on his face "Winry I have to keep a promise and I can't let anything get in the way of that. I really don't know how to deal with these feelings and keep that promise."

Now she knew he had feelings for her and she saw how it was tearing him apart to have them and she knew the promise was to Al. Could that have been what they were discussing earlier when Al had left? Was Al upset because Ed had feelings for her? Al had been gone all day and only returned a few hours ago only to go upstairs into the room they were sharing before Ed's surgery. She knew she needed to go talk to Al to find out what was bothering him so she gently took her hand from Edward's. Placing it under his chin and bringing his face up to look at hers "I know you have a promise to keep and I would never get in the way of that Ed. Just knowing you feel the way you do about me is enough for me right now and who knows maybe down the road somewhere those feelings will get stronger and if that happens we'll deal with it then. But I can tell you I do feel the same way about you. Why don't we just see what happens between us?" Edward was amazed that she said that to him. She actually understood he was putting a promise he had made before her and she was okay with it.

Slightly smiling at her and staring into those blue eyes of hers he reached his left hand up and placed it behind her neck drawing her face closer to his "Alright" he whispered before her lips were once again connected with his. Seeing how both of them were the first person either one had ever kissed it was an experience both would never forget as their lips pressed together and then semi stuck to each other's while giving small kisses to one another. Their heads finally parted and both of them opened their eyes slowly as they blushed.

Now they both knew where each other stood and they would enjoy the time they had together. Tomorrow was a big day for him Pinako was going to put a spare leg on him to get him up and walking. She had to wait at least a week for the chest part to heal some before performing anymore surgery on it. Winry had almost finished that part of his automail and she was designing him the very best her brain could imagine and she hoped he would like it. So she said her goodbye till morning and told him to get some sleep. They both felt pretty good where they had left their conversation and where they were on their feelings so both of them got a good night's sleep that night. Winry figured she could talk to Al tomorrow after they got Ed up.

The next day after they had gotten Edward up and moving Winry finally found Al sitting outside with Den. As she walked over to him she was a little worried on how he'd react to her prying "Hey Al I know it's none of my business but are you mad at Ed?"

Al's helmet rose up to look at her "No I'm just sort of depressed right now Winry." Sitting down next to him she smiled "Why?" Not wanting to let on to her how Ed felt and not knowing that she and Edward had talked he shrugged.

Winry bit her lower lip "Is it because of the feelings Ed has for me?"

Surprised "Ahhh" Al turned his helmet away for a moment "How did you know he had feelings for you?" Not wanting to tell her.

Looking out towards the countryside "We had a talk last night and he told me he had a promise to keep." Al turned his helmet towards her "Yeah once Ed makes a promise he never breaks it. He sacrifices everything for everybody and then he sacrifices what he feels to keep a promise to me." She could tell he was getting upset so she smiled "Don't worry Al we know how we feel about each other and right now that's enough for me. Let him keep his promise to you or it would hurt him if he didn't do everything he did to get your body back. I'm okay with him doing it and I want him to." She stood up then looked back at him "I'm not giving up on him and neither should you."

Al felt better now knowing they had talked and they admitted to having feelings for each other. He also was happy that Winry was willing to wait for Ed. Now he could go talk to his brother if he only knew where he was. As he and Winry searched the house Pinako told Al Ed said he had somewhere to go and Al knew he'd gone to the cemetery.

Walking to the cemetery he didn't notice Winry had followed him. Upon getting there he found Ed with his I.V. hanging on a stick at their mother's grave and Winry hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation. She felt like an ease dropping peeping tom but after their conversation she was glad she had listened.

"Brother what are you doing all the way out here? You're only supposed to be walking some." Al said concerned as Ed turned to him "I'm sorry Al and thanks for setting me straight on Winry."

"Huh?" Al said confused as Ed kept talking "We talked last night and I told her how I felt and she told me how she felt. I told her I had to keep a promise and she was okay with it."

Al walked over "That's great Ed I'm glad you finally came to your senses and she's a nice girl so don't fuck it up." Edward chuckled at his brother's choice of words "I'll try Al but you know me sometimes my mouth overloads my ass and its pure bullshit that comes out."

Al walked closer to their mother's grave "I don't think mom would like us using such language brother." He said softly as Winry poked her head around the tree and saw the name on the gravestone. Trisha Elric now it all made sense to her, the looks between her granny and Ed, her grandmother taking such care in his surgery. Walking in on her granny and Al's conversation and feeling like she interrupted. So these were Trisha Elric's sons the boys she only met a few times when she was younger. But why hadn't her granny told her? What secret were they hiding? She wasted no time making her way back to her grandmother's house so they wouldn't know she followed them. Now she would have to ask her granny why all the secrecy? Why didn't she just tell her about them? These were questions that went through her mind the rest of the day while she worked on Edward's automail.

If her grandmother had taken such care of him during surgery it was only fitting she make him the best automail around and she had already started it but now she put everything she had into it. Stepping back she looked at the designs for the arm she'd drawn out and she was pleased with what she saw. It was magnificent and the leg was better than anything she had ever seen on anyone. For her first design of two pieces of automail these were her masterpieces. She looked down at the floor at all the mounds of papers that were crumbled up all over the place. She would have to clean it up tomorrow because she had exhausted herself drawing this automail now all she had to do was build it and that was going to take a few days with the machining and assembly. The chest piece was almost done she just had to connect some things tomorrow. So without thinking about it anymore she went over and fell into bed and went to sleep not even knowing if the boys had made it back to the house or what time it was when she passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay this describes a little of what teenagers first go through when they have their first encounter with each other so don't be alarmed. It's natural but I will warn you later chapters could get more intense.

Healing the Heart Chap.13

It was about three in the morning when she was awoken by a crash then her grandmother yelling. As she went down the stairs she saw Al standing with Ed's legs wrapped around Al's waist as he was being scolded by Pinako. When Pinako asked where the rest of Ed was Al turned around and they saw Ed hanging upside down. It seems Ed had O. himself on pain medication at the cemetery and Al gave him a piggy back ride home but as drugged up as Ed was he had slipped backwards off Al's back as Al held onto his legs and kept walking.

Pinako just shook her head at the sight of Ed upside down singing some off the wall song in gibberish "No mama come back da da da dant. Were all sad da da da dant. I'm flat on my back da da da dant." Winry ran down the stairs to help Pinako grab him and lay the top half of him on the couch while Al dropped his legs.

"He was fine till he started moving the stick with the I.V. around then he just got stupid." Al chuckled looking at his fucked up brother trying to wipe his nose with an arm that wasn't there "AHHHHH! My fucking arms gone!" He looked up at Al "What the hell Al?" Winry bent down in front of him after Pinako told her to stop the I.V. for a while till the medication wore off and as she bent down Ed's eyes widened at the site of her "Ooooh preeeetty lady." She shook her head and exhaled a long deep breath as if to say you moron what the hell did you do? Reaching for the bag of medication her breasts went right in his face and he just stared dumbfounded "Ahhhhhh" at them. Then before anyone knew it he said "Boooooobs" softly and fell into her chest as she squeaked out a cry of shock.

Taking the back of his hair she pulled his face out of her chest and stared at him. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was snoring loudly so she just pushed him backwards on the couch as Pinako and Al chuckled at the shocked look on Winry's face.

Pinako turned to walkout of the room "Cover the idiot up and leave him there but be prepared for what comes next. With as much medication as the little shit has had he won't feel anything till morning anyway. Don't worry dear he won't remember anything in the morning so your chest is safe from that." Winry turned a shade of red that Al never knew existed as she took Ed's boots off and sat them by the couch.

Al walked up to help her lay him down "I'm sorry Winry I should have kept a better eye on him. But I don't think he knew he turned the drip up he was more surprised than I was when he started acting like a fool." As they laid him back he cracked an eye open and smiled a goofy smile at her "You boobs have nice" and then he passed out again and she shook her head at the pure stupidity of his words. She had to admit though he was cute all drugged up with drool hanging out the side of his mouth. So covering him up she turned to Al "He's such an idiot he could have killed himself with that I.V. doesn't he ever pay attention Al?"

Al saw the look of fear in her eyes as she said it "Its okay Winry. He's okay I got him home as soon as possible." She was frustrated he would even attempt to go to the cemetery but she didn't want to give away she followed them "Well he shouldn't have been out this long." Ed sat up quickly as he broke into singing "The long and winding road" Spinning around she glared at him "Shut up you idiot." As she pushed his head back to the couch and he grabbed her around the waist with his left arm and pulled her on top of him "Yooou have the moooost bluest eyes I've ev-ev-ever seen." Looking into his glaze filled amber eyes she had to smile as she pushed herself back up and stared down at him "Edward Elric" His eyes widened as she said his name and he blinked and tried to focus on her "You are the craziest drugged up person I've ever had the pleasure of taking care of." He smiled a goofy smile when she said that and pointed her finger at him "But right now you need to keep your octopus arm to yourself and get some sleep." He gave her a pouty face "Aw nooo fair." He said closing his eyes again as she looked at Al "Come with me this is going to be a long night. He's going to start throwing up soon so we have to be ready."

"Throwing up?" Al Asked surprised as she turned "Yeah he O. himself the body will want to get rid of some of that medication because right now it's like poison." Al trotted behind her clanking "Oh Okay" as they went to the kitchen and prepared towels, water a bucket, and some tea.

Looking over at her Al watched as she prepared the tea with Honey and lemon "What's the tea for Winry?" She turned and heard Ed choking "To coat his throat and help with the throwing up. Now go and take the bucket he starting." Al grabbed the bucket and headed for the living room just in time for Ed to throw up in it. "Uhhhhh, that's gross" Al said turning his helmet in the other direction "I'm just glad I can't smell right now. Not being able to do things does come in handy sometimes when you have a brother like Ed."

Cracking his eyes open and feeling the pain from the sunlight hitting them Edward groaned as he put his hand to his head. Winry eyes slowly opened hearing him as she stared at him from the chair she slept in watching him try to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She told him sternly as he sat up and the whole room was spinning "Oh God" He said trying to lie back down. Getting up she went over and helped him lay back down "I told you." He stared up at her and then a horrified look crossed his face when he looked at her breasts and he remembered face planting into them. Feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to say to her he closed his eyes tightly and visualized it was a dream. But then he realized it wasn't and he remembered how good it felt to have his face on them as his eyes shot open '_OH GOD STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!'_ he thought looking into her caring but stone cold stare.

"Uh. I. Uh. Well. Uh. Have a feeling I owe you an apology Winry." He said staring up at her as she smiled a soft smile "Forget it Ed." She stood up and turned but he grabbed her hand softly "No I'm really sorry if I did anything stupid." She looked back over her shoulder "You did a lot of stupid things last night but it's alright because you were drugged up. Although that was you own stupidity that did that but the rest is forgivable." Giving his hand a slight squeeze she walked into the kitchen as Al walked over "You made a complete ass out of yourself brother." Edward's face cringed as he looked up at Al and whispered "Did I Uh face plant into her chest?" Al bent down "Yes with a wide smile on your face." Then he laughed as Ed grabbed his head "Oh Noooo."

"Of course that was after you made the reference of boooooobs to them." Al chuckled again.

"Thanks Al for reminding me." Ed stared at him with an annoyed look on his face "Always nice to know your right there to remind me of my stupidity." Al straightened up "Anytime brother that's what I'm here for." Feeling completely embarrassed now and like crap Edward just wanted to sleep some more so he rolled over and closed his eyes again thinking maybe everything would be better when he woke up the second time.

But alas when he woke up this time Pinako was standing there as his eyes widened in horror "UGHHHH" he screeched as he moved slowly back on the couch.

As she puffed her pipe and stared at him "Well you little shit I see you made it through the night. Now besides assaulting my granddaughter last night with your face and words how are you feeling otherwise?"

His face cringed as he looked at her "I'm sooorry." He knew that wasn't going to cover the whole sorted mess as he scratched his head "Uh. Uh. Uh." She smiled softly "Oh Ed it's so easy to embarrass you. You haven't changed a bit." She sat in the chair across from him "Now seriously though are you going to be able to withstand another operation in a couple of days without killing yourself on pain killers?"

Shaking his head slowly he admitted defeat to the old woman as he groaned "Yeees" She sat quickly up "Good Winry said the chest piece will be done today." Even the sound of her name was enough to make him cringe in his skin over his behavior towards her last night and he knew he had to talk to her.

"Alright then we'll set the surgery up for day after tomorrow then." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen "Are you hungry? You better eat something. I'll have Winry bring you a plate." He sat there after she left thinking about last night and his out of control behavior. Was it something that he felt deep inside that had come out in his behavior? Because he knew he wouldn't act that way towards her if he wasn't drugged. Maybe there was something more to these feelings he had towards her than just surface feelings.

As she walked in carrying a plate of food he saw her in slow motion and the heat that rose in his body was enough to let him know that these feelings ran deeper than the surface. His face was flushed as she walked up to him and his breathing was a little erotic. Smiling she sat the plate in front of him "Are you alright Ed?" He tried to speak but nothing came out and she thought something was wrong as she bent closer to his face "ED!" His lips were moving but no sound so she grabbed his face and moved hers closer examining his eyes but the only thing wrong with him was his hormones had kicked in and he couldn't speak due to the fact they were controlling his body right now. He couldn't take it anymore and her face being that close he knew he was probably not making a very smart move as he reached his left arm up and grabbed her waist bringing her to his lap as his lips smashed into hers and her eyes widened and cheeks flushed. But the heat that rose in her body from his touch made her freeze in pure awkwardness of the situation till her senses came back to her and she responded to his advances by kissing him back.

Starting with sensual little pecks his kisses got more urgent and then his tongue ran across her lower lip and she felt a twinge in a place on her body she'd never felt before as he tightened his grip on her waist. She was scared at the pressure he had on her waist as she went to protest "ED!" his tongue slid into her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his warm velvet tongue caress her mouth and she submitted to his kiss and his grip on her waist lessened as they were taken to another place with that kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but when it was done she opened her eyes to see him staring into hers and there was a fire behind his that she had never seen before. It was a look that said I'll never hurt you as his hand caressed her knee. Tilting his head he smiled seductively at her and she couldn't take it anymore the passion in her was stirred to the limit as her eyes glossed over and she smashed her lips back into his catching him off guard as he then submitted to her advances and kissed her back. Taking her hand she slowly ran it up his abdomen to his chest as he let out a heavy sigh and kissed her more urgently. Then tearing their lips apart they both stared at each other in amazement as they breathed heavily and erotic. That's when Edward realized he felt more than just feelings for her '_Is this love I feel? I've never felt love before so I don't know. All I know is I want to…No don't think of that'_ But it was too late his damn hormones had taken control and now he had an embarrassing thing to hide for a while till it went away. Winry felt the bulge under her lap as she stared wide eyed at him and he turned his face. But she pulled it back to hers "Uh Ed I think we have a problem." Her feeling the wetness of herself as she sat on his lap and she had never had that happen. This was something new for both of them as she stood up and straightened her skirt and he pulled the covers over his situation.

"You need to eat something." She said touching her lips as he smirked at her and sarcastically replied "Watch out telling me to eat Winry because right now you look awfully good." She was shocked with his reply but she blushed not knowing why as she turned and walked out leaving him there to think about his actions. As he watched her walk out the only thing he could think about were the naughty things going through his mind at that particular moment. Shaking his head he stared at the plate of food and smiled to himself '_Well if this is love I like the way it makes me feel' _He thought picking up the fork and shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth of course minus the little problem he had down stairs right now waiting for it to go away.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I tried to bring a more up close and personal relationship with Pinako and Ed also I brought out a little more cockiness in Al (I thought he could use the let loose) Ed on the other hand is a typical nineteen year old dealing with his first feelings for a girl. So hang in on this story I know things are getting a little touchy feely but soon a lot will start taking place. Yes this is a short chapter but I'm trying to build up the physical attraction they have for each other. So I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Healing the Heart chap.14

Walking to the stairs up to her room Winry thought about what he had just said '_He is such a perv'_ she thought smiling to herself and blushing again at the thought of his body touching hers. '_Have I fallen for him?_' she questioned herself as she went to her room and remembered the kiss they had just shared and his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. The look in his eyes that said without him saying a word that he'd never hurt her before he passionately kissed her again. The fire building inside of her for him was too much to take right now. She had to be focused on his up and coming operation and not his hot looking body or his warm wet lips. Blushing again and feeling that tingling in certain places of her body she had to catch her breath and focus now.

Later that night Ed had made himself a sandwich and was sitting on the couch eating it. Winry was upstairs and all she could think about was him. While eating his sandwich all he could think about was her. The attraction between them had gone farther than Ed had wanted it to but now he couldn't stop now his feelings were too strong. He sat there and tried to figure out how he was going to be able to walk away from her when his automail was fixed. Winry sat there and tried to figure out how she was going to let him just waltz out of her life when he was better. Feeling the urge to go talk to him she threw the covers off and walked to the door throwing it open not even thinking about what she was wearing she descended the stairs.

With just a few bites of his sandwich left Edward heard someone coming down the stairs. As he sat forward on the couch getting ready for another bite she appeared in the doorway "Ed" she said softly as he looked up and his mouth hit the ground at the site of her standing there in a t-shirt that barley covered her ass.

The rest of the sandwich he was holding was suddenly grasped tightly by his hand and made into a mass of squished mess "Ahhhh" was all he could get out as she walked forward slowly. She tried to keep her composure in front of him but there was an urge inside her to just walk over and place her hands on every part of his body. '_No good. No good'_ he thought looking at his one good arm '_This is not a_ _good situation'_ he said in his head seeing the passion glazed over look in her eyes as she moved towards him slowly.

"Uh Winry" He said trying to keep his eyes focused on her face and not the rest of her body. But that didn't last long before he was checking out the rest of her half naked body standing in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking about you over and over again." Saying that she moved closer to where she was now right in front of him. He didn't know what to say right now except "Me too."

Bending down and placing her hands on his knees she looked up very seductively "Is it wrong Ed to think about you that way and to want to….." Her voice trailed off before she startled his lap and sat on it. Staring wide eyed at her he couldn't say much as he could only feel the thin pieces of cloth that kept them separated from each other down there at this point.

Looking her face over with his eyes they softened as he stared into her eyes "Winry I-I" he saw her full lips wet waiting to be kissed and his mind just said screw it as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him smashing their lips together and the frenzy of hand movements all over his chest made him moan in pleasure. As his one hand began to wander over her body and she let out her own moan of pleasure. This was getting way out of control at this point they were almost down to nothing in clothes and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. As she moved around on his lap he got more excited and then that problem from before reared its head again. Feeling it she moaned louder as he reached the back of her neck and pressed her lips harder to his. He only had one arm but that wasn't stopping him from feeling every part of her body he could get it on as it moved to her chest. The full breasts he had face planted into the night before were now perked as he put his hand up her shirt. His hand cupped the bottom as she let out a long breath into his mouth. This had to stop or they were both going to regret something later. Edward didn't know how to stop her and he didn't have to as a light came on in the living room and Al stood there with his hands over his eyes "I'M SORRY." Both of them stopped and looked at him breathing heavily as Edward pulled his hand out of her shirt quickly and she jumped off his lap.

"Uh Hey Al" Ed said nervously as she pulled her t-shirt down and wiped her mouth "Uh Ed we'll talk more tomorrow." Fleeing the room in a mid-run she headed back upstairs sort of embarrassed how they had been caught.

"Hey Al she's gone" Edward said chuckling as Al's hands dropped "You wouldn't be chuckling if Pinako would have walked in. What are you doing Ed?"

Edward let out a deep exhale as he looked at the staircase "I don't know but all I know is I can't keep my hands off her." Reaching up he scratched the back of his head "I-I think I like her a lot Al."

Al chuckled "Well that's a good thing but remember who she is Ed. That's Pinako's granddaughter and you're soon to be mechanic." Edward's head shot around "Weren't you the one telling me to go for it earlier?"

"Yeah but be smarter about it brother." Al shook his helmet and smacked it with his hand "God it's like your hormones are in overdrive. You have to take things slower."

Edward's head lowered "But what if I can't Al? What if I have to have her now?" He whispered.

Al didn't know what to say to that so he said the only logical thing he could "Well I guess that would be between you two. But after you do that Ed will you leave her not ever returning or would you want to be with her?"

Ed thought about it for a minute maybe it was hormones but then the more he thought about it the more he realized he wanted to be with her "No Al I wouldn't just leave her and yes I would come back."

If Al could've smiled it would have been a huge one. His brother had never shown any interest in anyone but them two or any interest in anything but getting their bodies back and now this girl comes into Edward's life and his whole thinking pattern had changed and Al thought that was the best thing ever "That's great Ed I'm glad to see your finally starting to show an interest in something other than alchemy."

Ed looked up at Al seriously "Well woman are kind of like alchemy Al they consist of Oxygen, Carbon, Water-"Al helmet palmed "ED YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE! You can't think of a woman like that." Ed smiled "I know Al they're also soft and sweet tasting."

Al shook his helmet turning to walk out "Get some rest brother and keep your hands to yourself for now. You have an operation coming up in a few days so don't piss off the surgeon by fondling her granddaughter."

Ed's head snapped around "That's kind of hard Al when her hands are all over me." As Al left Edward was glad Al had walked in because at the rate things were going and heating up he didn't know what would have happened one armed or not. So he reached over and wiped the squished sandwich from his hand on a towel and fluffed his pillow with his hand and fell onto it thinking _'Winry what the hell am I going to do? You have bewitched me and I don't know if I can handle what going to come next.'_ The thought not touching her wasn't the problem it was the thought leaving her that affected him the most. He thought back to the hospital and the day he first met her. That was just two weeks ago and already their relationship had hit a high. It was like they were supposed to be together and he had never met any girl like her. Hell for that matter he'd never met any girl that affected him the way she did. His body had instantly been attracted to her and his feelings for her had grown into something he had no control over and that's what scared him the most. Did she feel the same way or was it just a physical attraction for her? He thought about it till his brain began to hurt then he decided he'd sleep on it for tonight. As he closed his eyes all he saw was her standing in front of him in that t-shirt and he smiled to himself thinking _'I will_ _never look at a ham sandwich the same way again'_. Ah if nothing else he had something to dream about now.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well people here it is in a nut shell a guy typically clueless in his mind about girls and promising something that could not be good for both. But I won't be updating until after today. Because tonight is Halloween and I must go portray Edward in my shortness way in the streets (I really need help with my Edward addiction But alas there's no support group and they don't make pills). But the characters have different attitudes in this one I tried to keep some of their personality but I want to change them around also so yes some characters don't sound like themselves and thank you for reading.

Healing the Heart chap.15

The next few days were hard for Ed and Winry because every time they got near each other all they wanted to do was?…well anybody's guess what they wanted to do. But she had to keep her mind on the work she was doing on his automail. Pinako had decided it was time to put the chest plate on Ed. Winry had finished his arm also and she was working on the leg. When she presented it to Edward his mouth hit the ground at the sheer craftsmanship she had put into it. He looked it over and every detail was a part of herself she had put into making it for him. He imagined all the sweat and hard work that it took to make this fine piece of craftsmanship and he was honored to have it put on his body.

"I can't wait to see it on you." She said smiling as she looked it over and polished it "It's really fabulous Winry. You did a great job I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." he said watching her polish the arm as she looked up at him. Seeing the look in her eyes he questioned it till she leaned closer to him. She had finally decided what she wanted and that something was him if only for one night. At least she would have that to hold onto when he left. She had saved herself for that special person and well right now she could only think of him as that special person. Her feelings for him had grown so much these past weeks. From the first time she laid eyes on him she knew there was something about him and she was attracted to it. She had just tried to hide it but right now she knew she couldn't anymore because her feelings were strong and they had developed into something she could have never imagined. He haunted her dreams and her spare thoughts were only of him.

So turning to him she looked him square in the eyes and whispered "I want you Ed. I want to spend one night with you alone just us so I will have that to hold onto when you leave."

A million things were rushing through his mind at this point and he was excited over this magnificent automail he wasn't paying much attention to what she actually said. So he thought as he exhaled and smiled softly what could one night hurt if they spent it together. Maybe he'd take her out to dinner and they could just spend time together and anyway she deserved whatever she wanted for the fine job she did on his automail. So he turned to her and faced her "Winry whatever you want it is yours for what you have done for me." He didn't know she meant she wanted to well….have him on that night he just thought she meant spending time together being typically clueless. She got excited and jumped up and hugged his neck "Thank you Ed I promise you won't regret it because it will be special." Then she ran off with the arm to put it in the basement for his operation. Al walked up and smacked Edward in the back of the head "What the hell did you just do?" Edward's hand went to his head as he turned around with an annoying look on his face "OW AL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You do know what you just agreed to right?" Al asked questionably as Edward rubbed his head "Yeah I agreed to spend some time with her for one night."

Al helmet palmed "Ed sometimes you need to pay more attention and read between the lines. What she actually said was she wanted **you** if only for one night so she could have that to hold onto. Then you like an idiot told her whatever she wanted you would **give** it to her." Al bent down next to Edward's ear "I don't think time is what she want's brother it's your body she wants." Whispering lower "Specifically one part Ed."

Edward's eyes widened as he turned to Al "You mean?" Al shook his helmet "Yeah dumbass you just agreed to sleep with her." Al couldn't hold back the laughter anymore as Ed turned his face slowly to look in the direction she ran to "AHHHHH! What the hell am I going to do?" Al was still laughing "I don't know but you better be on you're A game to pull just spending time with her out of your ass." Al turned to walk out still laughing "You're going to get so raped."

Edward could still hear Al's laughter as he walked out the door and sheer panic struck his body '_How the hell did this happen?_' he thought rubbing the back of his head '_Great Elric you've just agreed to sleep with a girl and it's costing you an arm and a leg' _

As Ed walked around the house that day he tried to figure out a way he could put off this spending time together. He could tell her he wasn't feeling okay. Maybe he could fake healing telling her he wasn't completely healed up yet. Oh god anyway he thought of wasn't going to help the fact he just agreed to sleep with her. Thinking about it he didn't think it was a bad idea he just thought it wasn't a really good one at this point. Sleeping with her would only conflict the feelings he had for her right now and yes he had to admit he had deep running feelings for her at this point.

She was all he thought about he used to think of alchemic formulas and ways to get their bodies back but lately all his thoughts were of her. How she smelled, what she was wearing, if she'd wear her hair up in a ponytail or flowing free down her back, how she felt when he held onto her. _'Ahhhhhh, this is not good not good at all'_ he thought putting his hand to his head.

Al wasn't much help either he was the one that told him it was okay to like a girl how in the world did he not figure it would take a toll on him just after a few weeks? What the hell was he going to do? On one hand if he slept with her would it be because he wanted to. But in all seriousness she did say just one night so she could hold onto that while he was gone. Now he would have to think seriously and realistic about this. Was he planning on coming back after everything was over? Did he want to be with her more than anything? Maybe even one day settle down with her? He had only known her a few weeks and already he was thinking such thoughts.

But what if he met another girl out on the road and he liked her too? He thought about that for a few seconds but the only person that popped into his head was her. Even thinking about other girls it always came back to her. That's where he left his mind at that point was thinking of her. He knew in his heart there was no other girl he wanted to be with. In just a few weeks she had managed to do the impossible she had made Edward Elric think of nothing else but her. With all his problems and the attitude she had managed to more of less enchant him and sweep him off his feet.

Now he stood at a crossroad should he move forward or take the other road and never look back. This was a hard decision and he knew either way one of them would be hurting. But his promise to his brother kept him bound to find a solution for their situation and nothing was going to derail that plan. "UGGGGH!" he groaned out loud as he slammed himself back on the couch _'What to do? What to do? I have never in my life had to make a decision like this. I have to think of someone else's feelings too.'_ He thought as he heard the phone ring and then Winry answer it. Her soft voice saying hello warmed him inside then as she talked he knew who was on the other end by her one-sided conversation. It was Colonel fuckhead calling to see how he was doing. Getting up he walked over to where she was standing and took the phone from her as she stared at him with a shocked look on her face. Placing the phone to his ear "Hey Colonel jackoff what do you want?"

Mustang smirked hearing the runts voice "Hey Ed how's your day going? Edward smirked as he answered him back with a stern tone "Oh you know Colonel with you around it's always cloudy with a chance of ass kicking." Hearing his laughter on the other end of the phone only infuriated Edward more. "Hey Colonel if you can tear yourself away from your own pride for what a total lack of personality you have you can tell me what you want?"

Hearing silence enter the phone for a moment Edward thought '_What? no witty come back?' _as Mustang began to speak "Edward we found out the guy that messed up your arm is a very talented alchemist but very dangerous. He was a State alchemist known as the Element alchemist. He turned on the military years ago and started using his alchemy to destroy whatever got in his way. He has no morals when it comes to dealing with people and it looks like you're at the top of his list. He uses his power of the elements and harnesses it to do his destruction. So I'd advise you to be on your toes when you get back till we get a lead on him."

"Alright fine I will it'll be a few more weeks till I'll be able to come back but I'll keep my eyes peeled. Thanks Colonel." Edward said hanging the phone up as he turned to Winry "Sorry about grabbing the phone like that but he can be a real dick and intimidating if you don't know how to talk to him." She lowered her head "Oh okay." Now he felt like an ass for snatching the phone from her as he reached over without thinking and pulled her chin up "Winry you have to understand some of the people I work with- Well I just don't want you to have to deal with them they're my problem." Why the hell did he just say that to her? And why was he explaining things to her? He hated to see her sad he didn't understand why it hurt his heart some to see her without a smile on her face.

Gazing into her blue eyes he smiled "Hey is there anything to eat?" He thought changing the subject might put a smile on her beautiful face. As she looked up her face perked up and she smiled "Yeah are you hungry I can make something?" Shrugging his shoulders he smiled "Sure" As she turned and walked to the kitchen to make him some food. Al walked up behind him startling him "Are you trying to protect her now brother? That follows with liking a girl." Edward jumped at the sound of his voice as he spun around "She polished your armor! No wonder I can't hear you sneaking up on me like that!" Al chuckled "Yeah I don't squeak as much when I walk."

Shaking his head Edward answered his brother's question "As for protecting her. Well yeah I guess I am." Giving Al a stern look "No one should have to deal with the asshole Colonel except me." Al knew Ed was covering up his true feelings. He didn't want Winry answering any questions the Colonel could ask her "Whatever you say Ed." He knew Ed would keep her from talking to anyone because he liked his privacy and he liked that people didn't know what he was doing. He also knew deep down his brother wasn't protecting her from talking to the Colonel but if Ed wanted to lie to himself right now who was he to make him see the light because he would sooner or later. This whole situation was confusing to Ed his feelings were all over the place he didn't even know what he was doing lately.


	16. Chapter 16

Healing the Heart chap.16

The day of the surgery had arrived and as Edward laid on the table while Winry gave him a shot of something that completely knocked him out. Like before the last thing he saw was her masked face and her eyes gave him a sudden comfort as his closed. Pinako went to work on connecting the piece to his chest and making sure every little detail was taken care of. His surgery was an intense one as she worked to connect nerves to the piece and check them over and over again. The piece fit him like a glove as she stood back after five hours and admired it. Then turning to Winry she gave her a little smile "You did a beautiful job on this Winry. It's a perfect fit for him."

Standing back and admiring her own work Winry realized that it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship '_He better not break it or I'll kill him'_ she thought as she started to clean the piece and Edward off. When she finished she checked the I.V. twice to make sure when he awoke he wouldn't be in any pain then she covered him with a sheet and walked out leaving him sleeping peacefully.

Coming back to check on him an hour later she stood over him and stared down at his face. Taking her hand she ran it down his cheek and then she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You get better Ed." She whispered softly thinking he was going to need all his strength for what she had planned. She wanted that night to be perfect and she hadn't really thought of the consequences of the aftermath. But she thought they were two adults and they could handle it. Finding a perfect guy these days wasn't exactly easy and when she met him she thought he was an ass but after a while she realized that was just a front and Al was right underneath he was everything she could have hoped for in a guy. She knew he would walk out of her life after he was able too but for right now she had to think that maybe there was something actually happening between them otherwise why would he keep kissing her all the time?

Feeling the urge to take a bath because she hadn't gotten one the day before and she felt sticky on some parts of her body thinking maybe it was sweat from the operation, she walked to the basement door and up the stairs to her room. After gathering some clothes she walked to the bathroom and drew a bath as she disrobed in front of the mirror she noticed something yellow on her breast. With further inspection she found it was mustard. '_How the hell did that get there?_' Her mind wondered back to the night before last when she had went to talk to Ed in the living room and their little make out spree started. Thinking to herself where else he touched her body she turned to look at her ass in the mirror and upon seeing the mustard handprint on her cheek she laughed. Examining herself more there were trails of yellow and some clear sticky stuff she figured out was dried mayonnaise. Shaking her head she walked to the tub and turned the water off and stepped in. The water was warm as she sunk down in it and relaxed.

She began to play that night over in her mind as she sat in the tub realizing that he had touched her just about everywhere his hand could touch by the condiments on her body. Thinking about it she was lucky there wasn't anything else stuck to her remembering the sandwich he had squashed in his hand. After relaxing for a half hour she raised herself out of the tub and grabbed a towel and began to dry off. After getting dressed she walked to her room and pulled the covers on her bed back and her eyes widened at the crumbs of dried bread in it as she grabbed her waste basket and swiped them into it. He had made quite the mess out of that sandwich and it looked like she had brought some of it back to bed with her. Lying down to take a nap she laid there and thought about only him. The thoughts that went through her mind were enough to make her blush.

After tossing and turning for an hour she couldn't sleep she had to go be there with him when he woke up. So getting up she threw her pants on and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Al and Pinako sitting at the table talking so she decided just to go downstairs. Entering the basement she walked down the stairs and looked over at him lying there on the bed. Walking over she checked the I.V. again and made sure the blanket was snuggly around him.

She turned to sit in the chair but a hand caught hers and as she turned she saw those amber filled eyes staring at her "Heeey" she smiled softly as he cracked a cocky grin "Heey."

"Are you comfortable? Do you want anything?" She asked as he still held onto her hand and shook his head softly "I do want to see this fine piece of craftsmanship you've put on me though." She nodded as he tried to look down but he couldn't see so she released his hand and went and got a mirror and came back. Holding it up in front of him he looked in it and his eyes widened with amazement "It looks so cool Winry." It was the shiniest piece of metal he had ever seen and the workmanship was exquisite as he inhaled deeply and smiled "Thank you."

Giving him a stern look "You better not break it. It's also going to be a while before you can fight with it. But when the arm goes on you should be able to move it just don't get crazy with it Ed." He smiled at her lecturing him on automail and she put the mirror down and leaned into his face "I'm serious you have to take better care of this than you did the other one. This one is lighter so you'll have to adjust to it while fighting. I don't want you ripping anything by being careless." Edward stared at her "Yes Ma'aaam."

She looked at his face and her heart softened some as she saw his cocky smile and she bit her lower lip some "Alright get some more sleep and I'll be right here if you need me." Shaking his hair out of his face he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes but not before whispering another "Thank you" to her softly.

Walking over to the table she picked up a book that she had been reading a while ago and thought this would be a good time to read the rest. It was a romance story about a girl that had met a guy and they had fallen madly in love. She thought about Edward when she opened it as she sat back in the chair. As she began to read where she had left off she got a distinct feeling that she could write her own book just by her and Edward's relationship. She must have read for an hour and then her eyes started to droop so leaning her head back she dozed off in the comfortable high back chair she was sitting in.

Edward slept for a couple of hours and opening his eyes he scanned the room till he caught site of her in the chair a soft smile crossed his lips as he watched her sleep. Letting himself go into deep thought as he stared at her peaceful face. Not knowing how he was going to approach this subject that he had promised her anything she wanted. They were going to have to talk about it and he thought just telling her his feelings about it was the best way. He was unsure and confused about it and it was something that you just didn't do unless you loved a person. But right now he just didn't think it was an appropriate time to put such a huge step into a fresh new relationship. How was he going to tell her without hurting her feelings? He was going to have to be honest and usually he was brutally honest so he would have to take her feelings into consideration. Something he had never had to do but lately it seemed like that's what he'd been doing was thinking more about her feelings then his own. Was that because her feelings were more important to him? "Uggggh" he groaned raising his hand to his head. _'This relationship stuff is so confusing.'_

Hearing him groan she opened her eyes and leaned forward "Are you in pain?" He rubbed his hand down his face and got a serious look as he stared at her "Listen Winry we have to talk." She smiled softly "Alright."

"Remember when you said you wanted me for one night and I agreed whatever you wanted you could have?"

"Yes" she said thinking about how wonderful this night would be till he said "I don't think it's such a good idea." Her smile disappeared and he could see the confusion on her face "B-But why Ed?" putting her hand to her face she stood up and got a pissed off look "Oh I see I'm good enough for you to kiss on and feel up but not good enough for you personally is that it."

"NO!" he said frustrated and not realizing where she was coming from but then again he didn't know where he was coming from "That's not it. It's just a huge step that's all I meant." Feeling rejected tears filled her eyes some as he cringed at the site of them. There he'd done what he hadn't set out to do he hurt her feelings and now he had to try to save what was left of this conversation without really hurting her. "Look it's not that I don't want to its just…well do we really know each other that well to do something like this?" Shaking his slowly he had this strange feeling this was not going to turn out the way he wanted.

She slowly raised her head and began to speak "Edward ever since I met you I've been attracted to you although at first I thought you were a jerk. But after being around you and telling you how I felt I thought you felt the same. But if this is some sick way of backing out of your feelings then I'm really sorry I ever told you how I felt. Because the way I feel I'm willing to take that step and after all the kissing and grouping on me I thought you were too. BUT it seems to me that maybe you were just filling your time and playing with my emotions till you could leave." She turned and began to cry harder and his heart broke right there. He wanted to get up but instead he turned his face to the side not knowing what to say to her as she started to walk towards the stairs but stopping at the bottom she turned to face him "You know you really had me fooled Mr. Elric I thought when I first met you that you were incapable of caring about anyone. I thought I was wrong about that but now I see that I was the fool." With that she burst out in tears and ran up the stairs.

Edward sat there at a loss for any rational thinking of feeling at this point as he put his hand to his head '_Great Elric you really fucked that up'_ He couldn't believe he had just single handedly fucked up the only semi-relationship he ever had. Maybe it was for the best but then why did he feel like his heart was just ripped out of his chest. Completely emotionless he sat there and thought about going after her but hooked up to the I.V. and just out of surgery he knew that would be a stupid idea. God what had he done? He couldn't imagine not ever seeing her smile again and he had just hurt her to the point he didn't think she would ever talk to him again. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he realized that maybe he had acted hastily in this situation. He could have explained it better or told her he was scared but instead he made her feel like he had lied to her and his feelings weren't real. But they were and somehow now he had to convince her that he didn't just use her for his own sick pleasure. He did it because he actually liked her or did he actually love her? The way he felt right now with her words echoing in his brain he knew it was more than liking her. If he just liked her it wouldn't have affected him to his very soul watching her cry and walk run out. But yes it had affected him to the point he thought his very soul left his body when she had said she thought she was wrong about him but now she was the fool.

'_No Winry you're not the fool I am'_ he thought closing his eyes to stop the tears that were about to start flowing '_I should have just given you every part of me but now I'll never get that chance because I'm such an idiot.' _He had found the perfect girl for him and in a few words he had completely shut her out to the point he crushed her and he didn't even understand how it had happened. 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ahhh, teenage hormones are the worst to deal with also falling in love for the first time is a test of the heart. There is hurt and confusion but in the end things seem to work themselves out.

Healing the Heart chap.17

Running up the stairs and through the kitchen crying both Al and Pinako stared after Winry wondering what the hell had happened? Looking back at each other they thought it best to let her cool off some. So Pinako got up and went downstairs to talk to Ed. Walking down the stairs she heard him sniffing some and as she got to the bottom she saw him sitting up "How on earth did you manage that shrimp?" She saw he wasn't really in the best of moods at that point as he wiped his eyes "I'm not a shrimp anymore. But God right now I feel like the lowest person in the world." Pinako sighed "Wanna talk about it? Winry seems really upset Ed. What happened?"

Edward didn't want to tell her what it was all about so he just started explaining things "I do have feelings for her but I just can't let those feelings be as free as she can. I wish I could just let go of all I have to do and just let my feelings out but I can't. I'm bound by a promise to my brother and I can't just give her half of me when she wants all." He didn't have to say anymore as Pinako raised a brow at him "I see well at least you have morals my boy. Most boys would have just led her on and gave her all of them and left." She tried to say it in so many words where she didn't have to come right out and say it. Because it seemed like he was trying to hide the situation under a different kind of talk.

He looked up at her with a solemn look "I really screwed up and I don't even know how I did it?" Walking closer to him Pinako smiled "Teenage girls are confusing creatures Ed. You never know what's going on in their mind. One minute their fine and the next they want to rip your nuts off." She chuckled as she said it "But give her some time I'm sure she'll figure out you were only looking out for her feelings and trying to protect her from getting hurt worse." Leaning back he sighed "I hope so because I really feel like an ass right now." Putting her hand over his she smiled "It's nice to know there are still gentlemen in the world. It gives me hope for other teenage boys."

Getting to her room Winry threw herself on her bed sobbing as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Sobbing she wondered what she had done wrong to make him say that. She felt rejected but not completely it was a hurt that she felt in her heart. After she cried for a while she began to go over what he had said in her head. He had said he didn't think it was such a good idea **right** **now** and it wasn't that he didn't want to. Now her logical thinking was kicking in she had only known him for less than a month and he already had her tied in knots. Maybe he was just thinking about her and her feelings. Maybe he was right people don't just jump into bed with just anyone it's a special thing you save for when you love someone. But at this point she didn't know if it was love or just the physical attraction she had to him. She had never had to deal with these feelings before this was all new to her.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that there were a lot more layers to Edward Elric then she had thought. One you peeled one back there was another one staring you in the face. He did have a dangerous job and he dealt with a lot of dangerous people. Thinking back to that look he had given her that day it was the look that said I'll never hurt you she smiled a soft smile to herself _'He's trying to protect me and maybe these feelings I feel right now. The ones of wanting to give myself to him maybe that's just my hormones' _Having never dealt with the feelings of a crush or love Winry figured that all her feelings were hinging on Edward. She was confused with these new feelings and she didn't know how to let them out. So she decided that maybe she should just back off from him for a while and concentrate on him being her patient instead.

She understood that if something like what she wanted happened he would be torn between helping Al and being with her. At this point she had to put aside what she wanted because she had told him to keep his promise to Al and now she was acting like a spoiled child that didn't get her way. The things she had said to him in the basement came from the rejection she felt at that moment. '_You're such an idiot Winry. How could you say those things to him?' _She realized that she needed to apologize because it wasn't his fault she was completely hormonal at this point. But keeping him at a distance was going to be best for both of them right now after all he was the patient and she was the nurse. She had acted like a complete ass and realizing that she had to go talk to him. But what would she say? _'I'm sorry Ed that I chewed you out because you wouldn't sleep with me and I can't help I want to jump you every time I see you.' _Nah she thought that just sounded crazy and stupid. Maybe less words were best maybe just enjoying the sheer closeness of him was what she needed right now.

Edward was sitting in bed when he heard the door open and light footsteps coming down the stairs. Feeling it was Pinako again coming to check on him he sighed heavily staring at the floor until he heard his name called softly "Edward." Hearing that his eyes widened as he turned his head slowly to see her standing there "Winry" he whispered softly as both of them said "I'm sorry" at the same time and chuckled some at their response. She walked out of the dark into the light and the sight of her swollen eyes caused a slight pain in his heart.

"Edward I didn't mean what I said before I felt hurt and rejected and I don't even know why." Walking a little closer to him she dropped her head "Lately when I'm around you I lose all control of my feelings. It's like if I can't touch you I'll die and I don't even know what that means. I've never had to deal with feelings like this." He understood where she was coming from because he had felt the same way around her so smiling softly at her "I know what you mean" dropping his head "Winry it's not that I wouldn't love to sleep with you it's just it would complicate things right now."

Raising her head she now understood what he meant "I know and I'm sorry I acted like a complete ballistic witch. But these feelings I have keep getting more intense and the only way I know how to deal with them is to push them back some."

He waved her over closer to the bed and as she got closer all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her but right now he had to try to make her understand "I have to find the guy that did this to me. I hear he's very dangerous and I don't want you getting caught up in the middle." Knowing full well if the Element alchemist knew he had feelings for her that would be a way to get to him "I also have a promise to keep to my brother." Shaking his head slightly he grinned "I've never really been good with telling people my feelings and I'm not sure I am good at it now but here goes-"Taking a deep breath he stared into her eyes "Your smart, funny, cocky and beautiful and if I ever were to pick someone to be with Winry Rockbell it would be you. Maybe I've handled this all wrong, Hell maybe we both have but I can't hide the fact I feel something for you I have never felt before for anyone. So I say let's just let it grow and see where it takes us. I will always protect you above my own life and I may not always be there but I am in here." He pointed to her heart "If I can't always say the right thing or show the way I feel remember that I am never going far away because I want to it's because I have too. Just think of me and I'll be there my feelings have got me all screwed up also so if that makes both of us raving maniacs then so be it." He chuckled as he smiled a cocky smile "I would rather be a raving maniac with no one else." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at him "Alright Ed I'll give you all the time you need and I'll try to keep my" sarcastically saying "Raving manic intentions in check."

Holding out his hand she put hers in his they had come to a point where they had figured that this thing they both felt was something bigger than either one had imagined but what Edward didn't know is he would find out sooner than later just how much he actually loved her.

Pulling her into a hug he felt relieved that she had come back to talk to him. He didn't know if he could have handled not being able to explain to her that he was also a complete mess. Why is everything in life a sacrifice? Now he had to sacrifice one more thing in his life that made up part of himself…His feelings. He had never had to deal with anything like this usually he would have just walked out and never looked back. He thought back on all the years he and Al had been journeying around searching for a way to get their bodies back and he figured out that inside he had grown as a person. Her feelings would have meant nothing to him four years ago. Did this mean he had grown up some over the years? Or was it because he had never met anyone like her before?

Holding her tightly with his left arm he loosened his grasp on her as he inhaled the smell of lilacs and honey coming from her hair. This girl had him second guessing himself. Maybe he had taken it too far by kissing all over her but he was a typical teenage boy and now he had to rethink those advances.

Leaning back he smiled at her "Are we good now?" He asked as she smiled back now knowing she wasn't the only one tied up in knots over this "Yeah we're good." Stepping back she checked his I.V. and figured she would just let this attraction they had between them grow on its own and see where it took them. Instead of trying to force things that weren't meant to be right now. But damn it was hard to not think of him in those kind of ways but then again she always had her dreams to fulfill those thoughts like any normal teenage girl would.


	18. Chapter 18

Healing the Heart chap.18

The next few weeks were better for Winry and Edward they had managed to get past their situation. She would be leaving soon to go back to Central a start work again. He had got it in his mind he wanted to do something special for her since she made him this magnificent automail. Today was the day they were going to put the arm and leg on but he had to be very careful with it. The chest piece was still healing but he would have to be monitored for the next month or so making sure no infection set in or nothing ripped. Pinako also thought it wise to make sure he didn't have any conflicts with anyone so he had to fight. She knew Winry was going home soon and who better to monitor him than his nurse now all she had to do was convince both of them that he needed to be in Central near her.

"Are you ready for this?" Winry asked taking the arm in both hands while Pinako positioned the leg "Docking is such a painful procedure so after this you have to rest for a while." The old woman told him putting her pipe down and getting a better grasp on the leg.

Edward stared at both of them then took a deep breath and focused on something other than the pain "Alright I'm ready." Winry began a countdown and when she got to one they both pushed and Edward cringed at the nerves connecting "DAMMMMMN!" he yelled then they began bolting and tightening.

After they had finished he stood up and moved the limbs they had put on. They were so light and awesome he thought as he threw punches in the air. "Hey you're supposed to take it easy." Winry smiled brandishing a wrench in her hand.

Smiling with a wide grin "They're so light and moveable. It's awesome!" excitement tickled in his voice turning to both of them he had to admit they were the best "Thank you both."

Pinako stared at him for a moment then she thought she should spring this on both of them at the same time "You're going to need to be checked out every week Ed until you're able to use those limbs. So here's my suggestion you need to be in a place close to Winry so she can check on you periodically."

"What!" Winry's head snapped around and glared at her grandmother "You mean?" Pinako smiled a sly smile "Yes I'm putting you in charge of his recovery. I'm all done with my part now it's up to you to see he doesn't rip anything or get an infection."

Edward shook his head at the thought of having to be closer to her now "Well I guess I can rent a hotel room in Central for a while."

Winry realizing what he was doing decided she wasn't going to let him out do her in being an adult about this and plus her pride over took her as she shrugged "No you don't have to do that. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment and you can stay there till your better. That way I can make sure you don't do anything stupid."

He had an uneasy feeling about this "Are you sure?"

Not wanting to let him know she was uncomfortable with the situation she smiled "Yeah I'm sure." Hiding behind that smile was a person that was scared shitless of what was going to happen when they got to her apartment. But what was she worried about Al would be with them.

"Great now that that is settled I'm going to take a long deserved nap." Pinako smiled as she left the room knowing damn well they would probably kill each other within a week or they would come to realize that they couldn't live without each other but she knew either way they had to come to some conclusion because this walking around on egg shells towards each other lately was about to explode in both of their faces. Something had to give and she knew that if they spent time around each other without someone looking over their shoulder that maybe they would come to realize what she obviously already knew….they were in love with each other.

Both Winry and Edward looked at each other and forced a smile each one trying to hide their panic from each other. "Well then I guess you'll be joining me on the train ride home then." Her voice shaking as she said it.

Al looked at both of them and knew that this was going to be an interesting month. He could already tell they were both as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs and this was only going to stretch their tension out more.

Edward slowly turned towards Winry and realized he'd be in the same house with her not that they weren't now but this would be different. It was her home and she was used to doing things in her home that she wouldn't do here. Oh this was going to test him to the limit and he felt a little frustrated about but he could handle it or that's the lie he told himself as he smiled at her "Yep I guess I will be joining you on that train ride." This was not going to be good she had a routine at home that she followed and right now she would have to move that routine around to include him.

Three days later they boarded the train back to Central and as Edward sat there taking in the scenery the only thing he could think about at this point was finding this alchemist and taking care of him. He had called Mustang before they left and told him he would be out of commission for another month but if anything came up concerning said alchemist he wanted to know. Sighing heavily he looked at Al who was in a conversation with Winry over things he could eat when he got his body back. Scanning the passengers Edward's attention was drawn to a man sitting a few rows away from them. He was wearing a big hat that covered his face and a long jacket. He didn't know why but he got a weird vibe off the guy as he looked at him. Call it a sixth sense or just a habit he had but he really wasn't sure about the guy. Maybe it was just because he had been out of the game for a month. Either way he kept an eye on the guy the whole trip back to Central.

The second day into the trip the guy moved back a few rows after noticing Edward was staring at him. This only made Edward more suspicious as he told AL about the guy and they both began to watch him. Opening his eyes the next morning Edward noticed the guy was gone as he searched around the car looking for him. They even walked to other train cars but he wasn't anywhere. With his suspicions high Edward was on full guard mode now. Mustang had told him that this alchemist was tricky and he figured that he shed one disguise for another. When they got back to their seat Edward asked Winry to scoot over towards the window and he sat on the aisle that way if anything happened he could protect her best he could.

The next day to his surprise they had arrived in Central with no problems but still in the back of his mind he wondered which passenger the man really was? He hadn't got a good look at the man that had attacked him that night. Well it wasn't really an attack it was more like being stuck by lightening. That's what had destroyed his arm and it had sent a jolt of electricity through his body. If it wasn't for his thick souled boots and the bolt shooting out his metal leg he'd be dead right now. But it had screwed with his heart and that's why he was in the hospital doing all the tests on his heart. Winry had noticed their odd behavior on the train but she hadn't asked about it because she thought they were just being overly cautious.

Walking down the street to her apartment Edward and Al kept glancing over their shoulders watching everyone and it was starting to make her nervous "What the hell are you guys looking for?" Not wanting to alarm her Edward smiled "Uh nothing I'm looking for a good restaurant to take you to later for this fine job you did on my automail" he said lying through his teeth.

She got a stunned look on her face "Your taking me out to dinner?" Now he did it he was going to have to take her out "Uh yeah sure. Is there a place you like to go?" Smiling she thought of the little Japanese place on the corner by her apartment. She'd always wanted to go but never had the extra money but if he was paying she thought why not "Yeah there's a place right by my apartment that I'd like to go."

He shrugged his shoulders at Al and smiled at her "Alright then I guess that's where were eating."

When they arrived at her apartment and she opened the door he looked around. Yeah it was the typical chick apartment all fancied up with fluffy pillows on the couch and to his surprise there wasn't that much pink around. She had lace white curtains on the windows and candles everywhere. Putting her suitcase down she looked back at him "Follow me I'll show you the other room." Getting to the door she opened it "Pardon the simple look but I haven't decorated this one yet." A smile crossed his face as he looked at the plain room it was a far cry better than the other ones he thought as he walked in and sat on the bed with the simple black comforter on it. Then looking around he noticed the dresser was a plain wood. "This will do just fine Winry thank you." Turning she went to shut the door "Can you leave it open." He asked as she turned around "But aren't you going to get dressed for dinner?"

Looking down at his black leather pants and black t-shirt he smiled "Nah I think I'll wear this it's comfortable." She turned and walked down the hall "Alright then give me a few minutes."

Al yelled "Take your time Winry" As he walked into the bedroom "Brother what are we going to do about watching out for that guy?" Edward got a perplexed look "Don't worry Al I'm sure he's found another disguise by now so we'll have to keep our eyes peeled.

Winry walked into her room and began going through her closet pulling out this nice little sundress she had bought before she left. This would be the perfect place to wear it. It was a light yellow with little pink flowers on it with spaghetti straps and it was a little short but she though it was appropriate because it wasn't as short as the miniskirts she usually wore. Taking her hair down she shuffled it some with her hands and swung it out letting it flow loosely over her shoulders. Going into the bathroom she put on some eyeliner and dashed her face with some powder.

Al and Edward were in the living room and Edward was getting impatient as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "How long does it take to change your clothes?" he asked Al with an annoyed look but then he heard Al stutter some as he looked at the hallway "Ahhhhhh" and pointed.

Edward's head turned slowly and if his tongue could have fallen out of his mouth it would have rolled across the floor_. 'OH my GOD!_' Edward thought as he looked at her not in a bad way it was because she looked so good. He shook his head and stared at her for a second and she became self-conscious as she looked at him then herself "Is something wrong?" Stumbling over his words like an idiot "Uh. No. Uh. Not at all. It's just you look sooooo" Al elbowed him in the side as a sign he better chose his words carefully "Beautiful. Yeah. Beautiful." She smiled a huge smile and he had to take control of his thoughts and senses if he was going to get through this night.

"Yeah Winry you look great." Al said walking over to her and holding out his arm as she took it "Thanks Al aren't you just the gentleman." Al turned to see Edward making a face at him as they turned to walk out the door. So Al thought he'd put him on the spot "Come on Ed she has another arm you know?" Edward's first thought '_Why you little-'_ looking over he saw her hold out her other arm and he smiled leaving the few chose words he had for Al lingering in his brain as he held his arm out and she wrapped hers through it. Stuffing his hands in his pockets they all walked to the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This is a long chapter and yes sex will be involved. Tried not to get too specific in details but had to put it in somewhere.

Healing the Heart chap.19

After dropping a small fortune at the Japanese restaurant Edward was eager to get back to Winry's to get some sleep. Not to mention with the dress she was wearing she had caught the eyes of some young gentlemen and that was enough to get a rise of jealousy out of him and piss him off. As they walked back to the apartment Al kept an eye out while Edward and Winry walked ahead.

Turning her head towards him as they walked she saw the disgruntle look on his face as she smiled slightly "You know if you keep making that face it'll stay like that." He shook his head coming out of his thoughts of beating those guys gawking at her to a pulp "Huh?" she laughed "Are you even paying attention Ed?" shaking her head "Honestly it no wonder we got in the mess we did back at granny's because you never listen."

"I'm sorry my mind is on something else right now." He said looking back at Al who shrugged his shoulders at Ed.

As they got to the apartment she opened the door and they went in. Edward stretched and yawned as he walked to the other side of the apartment "I'm beat so I'll see you two in the morning." He said walking down the hall trying not to show his disarrayed attitude.

Winry looked at Al "Did I say something or do something wrong?" Al looked up at her "No Winry I think you just shocked him some by the way you looked tonight." Al stood up and walked over to her "He's not used to seeing you dressed up and to be honest you look very beautiful. Ed was just taken back some and he doesn't know how to deal with things like this." She stared at Al confused so he rephrased it for her "You rocked his world looking that good." She smiled and swung from side to side "Really do you think he liked the way I looked?" Al shook his head "Didn't you see the way he looked at those guys checking you out he was furious."

"Well after I go get changed I need to check his chest plate so can you go tell him not to go to bed right away?" Al stood up and started down the hallway "Sure thing."

After getting in her sleeping clothes Winry walked into Ed's room with some peroxide and a cloth. Looking up his eyes widened _'You got to be fucking kidding_ _me!'_ He thought staring at her standing there in a pair of booty shorts and a tight t-shirt as he felt his pants get smaller in a certain spot. _'Doesn't this girl know_ _what clothes are?'_ smacking his forehead _'She's. going. to. kill. me. slowly_.' He thought trying to keep his mind focused on just getting through the next five minutes. This was her house and she wore what she usually wore to go to bed. She hadn't thought about it making him uptight seeing how he thought they should take it slow and see how things progressed.

As she walked closer she noticed his uneasiness as she smirked "Alright you baby let me see the back first." Bending forward as she leaned over him Edward thought '_There could be worse positions I could be in right now'_. She began to apply the peroxide on his back then she stood up straight "Alright time for the front" She began applying it to his chest as he flinched some at her touch "Does that hurt? It's not getting infected is it?" Leaning closer she examined his chest as he tried to keep his hands to himself and be a good boy "No. Winry it was just your hands are a little cold." He said quickly so she'd move away "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." He looked up at her with the same look he'd had before and she froze. It was the look with fire in his eyes and as he exhaled deeply she knew maybe that was enough treatment tonight. "Alright then" she said backing out of the room "I'll see you in the morning. My shift starts at seven so if you sleep in I won't see you till after work." Edward managed to squeak out "Oookay" as she shut the door.

He jumped up and looked at Al "D-Did you see what she was wearing?" Al chuckled "Why yes Ed it was hard to miss." Turning to Al and glaring at him for checking her out "What! Now you're checking her out?" Al scoffed sarcastically "Ed it's hard not to stare at a beautiful woman wearing those kind of clothes."

Putting his hands to his head "AHHHHH!" he paced back and forth "I need a cold shower now. I can't believe she would do this to me." Al stood up "Brother this is her home and maybe she's used to dressing like that." Edward took a deep breath and calmed down "Your right Al maybe I'm just over reacting." Turning to walk out and find the bathroom he stopped at the door and turned around "B-But did you see that?" shaking his head he groaned and walked down the hall.

Getting into the shower he let the water run down his body then he heard a knock at the door "Ed if that's you remember to dry your automail off good when you get out." Winry's voice echoed through the bathroom "FINE!" he yelled as he began washing his hair trying to forget the sight of her in that outfit but it was etched into his brain now as he got more frustrated. He reached down and turned the water off and climbed out and grabbing a towel he began to dry the automail off. Looking around he realized he'd left his P.J. bottoms in his room. Shaking his head he looked at his reflection in the mirror 'OH! _Just fabulous Elric'_ he thought rolling his eyes at himself. Not only had he taken her out to dinner and spent a fortune she had completely turned him on with what she was wearing. He wanted to kill anyone that looked at her and now of all things he'd left his clothes in the other room.

Walking over and opening the door he stuck his head out and looked down the hall and in the other direction. Good she was nowhere to be seen he thought maybe she'd gone to bed. So taking the towel and wrapping it around himself he slowly and quietly turned the light off and walked down the hall. He walked past the living room not even noticing Winry sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream. When she glanced up she almost chocked on the ice cream seeing him in just a towel. Taking another spoonful of ice cream she was so busy checking him out she missed her mouth and stuck it to her cheek. God he was gorgeous and she could see every muscle he had move as he moved. Looking him up and down with her eyes as he made it to the bedroom door without her saying a word. He opened the door and went inside she took the bowl of ice cream and stuck it on her forehead to cool herself down. _'I am never going to make it a month with him here. He's going to drive me crazy.' _

As the weeks went on they had fell into a routine. She went to work and he stayed at the apartment bored out of his mind. He was getting cabin fever because he wasn't the type to just sit around and do nothing. He busied himself cleaning up and doing laundry one day. He threw some of her stuff in with his and as he folded it he got to a pair of her underwear. Well what looked like underwear you couldn't really tell because they consisted of three strings as he stared at them and his face turned red '_Good god! Is this what she wears under her clothes?' _Putting the stringed garment to the side he took a deep breath and blew it out. Al laughed at his brothers embarrassment of women's under garments.

"I can't handle this anymore Al. I'm going crazy just sitting here surrounded by-" He motioned towards the underwear "Theeeese things" he couldn't even bring himself to call them underwear as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"Well I'm going to see the Colonel today maybe he knows something about this alchemist that we can use brother." Al stood up and turned to walk to the door "I'll leave you with your wash then." He laughed as he opened the door passing Winry in the hall "I'd be careful he's in a mood right now."

Winry's brows narrowed at Al's response to her and she was happy her friends had invited her out to a nightclub if Edward's mood was that bad. Walking into the apartment she stopped dead in her tracks seeing him on the floor holding her underwear up in his hand. Stomping over she grabbed them "Just what the hell are you doing?" he looked up at her "Well I waaas doing laundry." Motioning to her thong "But I wouldn't consider thoooose clothes."

Shaking her head "Ahhhh, Edward you're impossible." He stood up and smiled at her "Just how the hell do you wear those?" Smirking at him she felt her blood begin to boil "Well let's just say you'll never know. Will you?" It was a puzzling situation he was trying to figure out how three strings could fit around….. His eyes widened as he got a visual. Putting his hands to his head he tried to shake the image out.

Stuffing her underwear in her pocket she turned "I'm going out tonight. My friends have invited me to a party their having at a nightclub. So looks like you and Al are on your own." She needed a break the tension between her and Edward these past few weeks had got to the point if they even looked at each other one of them needed a cold shower or bath. She needed to let loose of some of this built up frustration she had because of him and a night of dancing would do the trick perfectly. So turning she huffed off to her room to get ready to sweat out some Edward Elric built up hostility.

Edward sat there and pondered his next move on this Element alchemist. He had a few more weeks then he could possibly use his arm enough to fight. Right now it was healing well and he and Al had spared a couple of times to see how it worked in combat. It was so light and it flowed so easily that moving it felt like an actual arm. He had to admit that the Rockbell's were the best at what they did.

Going into the kitchen he looked in the refrigerator if she was going out tonight that meant he was fending for himself at dinner. Scanning the frig he found nothing he'd want to eat right now as he heard the bedroom door open and heels clanking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Turning around he got one look at her and every hormone in his body reacted to her outfit as his eyes widened "You aren't wearing that are you!" jealousy had now reared its ugly head as he stared at the short black leather miniskirt and tight fitting top she was wearing. He didn't want any man looking at her while she wore that it showed every curve on her body with her breast's all perked up nicely tucked into that tight shirt.

"What does it matter to you what I wear?" She said glaring at him.

"I-I-I-t doesn't" he lowered his head "I guess" saying sternly. His head raised eyes flaring with anger as he stared at her "But you not wearing that!" A fire of anger rose in her as she thought '_How dare him tell me what I can and can't wear' _So taking a deep long breath she glared back "I AM AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO DRESS EDWARD ELRIC!" He snapped at that point not knowing how he got in her face that fast but in a split second their lips were inches apart and she jumped back slamming herself against the wall as both his hands landed on either side of her head against it. Eyes widened in panic she stared at him as he brought his right arm down slowly to her waist and caressed it. Tilting his head to stare at her with those amber eyes that were now filled with passion and fire he leaned in and kissed her seductively and passionately as she felt a strange funny feeling in her stomach. Her angry thoughts at that point were just a fleeting moment back in time. As she gave into his kiss and his hand wandered up her side. Leaning his head slightly back as her eyes opened slowly to stare at him he smiled a sideways grin "You're not wearing that outside." She blinked her eyes repeatedly and responded with a stern "You can't stop me!" He then leaned in closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers and smiled and seductively said "I can if I take it off of you." Her eyes slowly widened as he slowly and slightly bent scooping her up in his arms and he turned and started down the hallway with her "Wait Ed. What are you doing?" she asked nervously as panic and excitement filled her body.

Stopping outside her bedroom door before he kicked it open with his foot "I'm stopping you from wearing that out because I don't want any other man having the pleasure of seeing you in that." Walking into her room he kicked the door with his backwards with his foot and shut it. '_OH GOD! Is this really going to happen?' _she thought as he walked over and sat her on the bed then out of the blue he turned to her closet "Alright now what else can you wear?" he said moving her clothes around. That's when her temper flared "AHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled as she took her shoe off and threw it at him and he ducked. Feeling completely like a fool thinking something was going to happen she stood up and stomped over towards him bending down and picking her shoe up as he stared wide eyed at her. Sticking her finger in his face, "Y-Y-YOU JERK! How dare you play with my emotions like that?" She turned to walk out "I'M leaving" she huffed walking to the door as he reached for her catching her arm and spinning her around "Not like that you're not." Leaning closer into his face "And what are yoooou going to do about it? You don't own me Edward."

Right then he realized that she was right so lowering his head in defeat "Your right Winry I don't." he said softly but his emotions and frustration got the better of him as he reached out wrapping his arm around her waist then pulling her to him he fell backwards on the bed. Before she knew it he had spun her around and now he was on top of her as he stared down into her eyes he began to caress her cheek with his hand "I'm not letting a beautiful woman like you walk out on me dressed like that. If anyone should enjoy the way you look let it be me." The look in his eyes was that of a determined man as she swallowed hard and softly looked up at him "Ed what are you saying?"

His eye's filled with passion as he leaned down and kissed her gently then smiled "I'm saying I want to make you mine." Her heart jumped in her chest as he said it and as he leaned in and kissed her again passionately she lost all sense of rational thinking as his tongue invaded her mouth gently caressing every part of it. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head she gave into him willingly wanting him even more as her hands ran all over his body. Passion grew between them as his hand slipped up her skirt and she flinched some because no one had ever had their hand in that particular spot on her body. As his hand caressed her down there her back arched sending her full breasted chest into his and he moaned at the sight of her pleasure. Wanting to give her more he reached up and pulled her shirt down exposing her breast as his head lowered and his tongue caressed her soft nipple.

On the verge of exploding with passion she reached down and brought his lips back to hers as their tongues did a dance with each other and he let out a long heavy breath inside her mouth. Bringing her legs up she wrapped them around his waist to pull his body closer to hers as her hands began a spread of exploring all over his magnificently toned body. Kissing her was like getting lost in a place you never wanted to return from and at this point he never wanted to come back to reality. Feeling her moistness he reached down and pushed his P.J. bottoms down and pushing pulling those things she called underwear aside he found the spot that was to welcome him. Burying his face in her neck he thrust forward sending pain into her body as she let out a squeak of discomfort. For their first time it was sort of exploratory as he leaned back "I'm sorry" he whispered glancing up at him "Don't be just do it." He smiled at her and wiped the tear that was trailing down past her eye "I'll be more gentle." He said in a heavy breath "NO! ED! Just push through." She said breathing erotically as he buried his face back in her neck and thrust harder as she tensed "Winry don't tense up!" God it felt like a clamp just hit his manhood "I'm sorry" she said breathing slowly as she relaxed and he pushed longer and harder this time and she felt less pressure and it got easier to accept him into her. His body seemed like it had a mind of its own as he kept thrusting into her and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. This feeling was amazing, she felt amazing as she began to move with him the feeling intensified "OOOOOH GOD!" he yelled out in a long breath "Don't do that it feels too good." Leaning his head back to look at her face she smiled up at him "What this?" as she began to move with him again. Seeing a slight grin cross his face and then a look of pure pleasure he looked down at her again "Yeah that." He could feel it building inside him the urge to go faster and deeper as he did her eyes widened and she just grabbed onto him because the intense pleasure she was getting from him was about to make her explode she thought "E-E-ED. OH MY GOD!" she yelled but he couldn't stop he was on the verge of something amazing and she was just along for the ride as her intense pleasure built and she had to scream out as he went deep inside and stopped "AHHHH! ED…..WARD" she yelled and then he collapsed on top of her as both their bodies convulsed from the sheer pleasure they had just shared. Lying there for a moment he had to regain his thoughts because right now he had no control over his own body. She laid there and stared at the ceiling feeling him on top of her and inside of her. Her only thought was of how wonderful it felt after the initial pain was over. _'MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!' _she screamed in her head. As she tried to catch her breath loosening the grip her legs had on his waist.

Finally gathering his thoughts he leaned up and stared into her eyes "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" She smiled up at him "No Ed you didn't hurt me. If that was hurt then I want to feel it all the time." He pulled himself out of her slowly and looked down "Oh my gosh your bleeding!" He thought he'd done something to her to make that happen. Well he did but she explained it to him "Yeah Ed that's what happens when you're a virgin." She smiled as she tried to sit up and he jumped up and ran for the door "I'll get a towel." Thinking to himself as he came back with the towel "Does this happen every time?" She took the towel and sighed "No only the first time." He got a cocky grin as she began to clean herself up "Soooo if we did it again it would be better riiiight?" She gave him a cocky smile back "I should really take a shower now buuuut if you'd like you could join me and we can find out."

Smiling down at her something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It looked like someone was outside the window. But walking over to the window and looking out he saw nobody '_That was weird'_ he thought as his brows narrowed '_I could have sworn someone was there.'_

"Ed" Winry calling his name brought his attention back to her as he smiled and she got up and walked to the door calling him with her index finger to follow her.

Outside the Element alchemist just smiled widely as he walked around the building "Well Fullmetal alchemist looks like you have someone you deeply care for. Such a pity a beautiful girl like that is going to have to deal with me soon." Laughing a wicked laugh "Foolish boy" he said as he walked off he found a way now to get to Edward and it seemed Winry was going to be the way to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry it took so long to update I have had a nasty head cold that just won't leave me alone. So I'm getting this chapter out so I can start on the other one when I'm better.

Healing the Heart Chap.20

After a session in the shower and one more in the bed the both of them were exhausted. His stamina on the last round was incredible she thought she wasn't going to last through that one. She had yelled sooo loud as he took her to that point of climax she would probably have to apologize to the neighbors tomorrow. If the police weren't beating on the door soon thinking someone was trying to kill her. As she thought back the name of God had come up several times **loudly** during that session. Looking over at him sleeping next to her she smiled to herself never in her life did she think she could feel this way about a person. Rolling over and laying her head next to his shoulder she closed her eyes as her legs still trembled from the thought of him….as she blushed.

It was about two hours later when Al came through the door "BROTHER!" he yelled going down the hall to Ed's room searching for him. As he came out he saw Ed coming out of Winry's room closing the door quietly "Brother!" he gave Ed a strange look "Why are you coming out of Winry's room?" Ed put his fingers to his lips "Sssssh Al she's sleeping." Taking one look at his brother Al knew what was up "ED!" then quieting his voice "What did you do?"

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and then put his hand to his forehead as he began to run it down his face to his chin. Bringing his face up staring at his younger sibling he began to stutter over his words some "I. Uh. Well you see. Uh."

Al sighed and helmet palmed "Oh my gosh! You slept with her didn't you?" Shaking his head more he looked back at Ed "Well tell me you at least used protection." Edward face palmed there wasn't exactly time for protection at that particular moment and he really hadn't been thinking about it. Slowly taking his hand from his face he bit his lower lip "Uh not really."

"ED!" Al yelled as he began pacing back and forth "What the hell were you thinking?" He stopped and glared at his brother "Never mind I already know what you were thinking. I can't believe you! Do you know the chance you've taken?"

Lowering his head and shaking it Ed knew the exact chance he had taken "Yeah Al I know" raising his head slowly to look at Al "I couldn't help it I-I-I think I'm in love with her."

Al knew that was coming but he couldn't believe Ed would be so stupid. Shaking his head back to more important things, "I came to tell you the Colonel said that alchemist has been spotted here in Central." Edward's eyes widened thinking back to the man on the train then the incident today with the window. He knew he saw someone there but he wasn't sure but this only confirmed his suspicions. After thinking about it he realized that if this man was looking in the window he had seen Winry and him together_. 'CRAP_!' he thought as he remembered this guy didn't give a shit who he hurt. Feeling a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew know he would have to get as far away from her as possible to keep her safe. Hopefully the alchemist would leave her alone if he wasn't anywhere around. In actuality all he saw was Edward with her he didn't know who she was or that Ed actually cared for her. She could have just been a girl he slept with this guy didn't know. But what he hadn't planned on was the alchemist had been there through the whole thing and watched the whole seen play out. So Ed didn't know his plan wasn't going to work.

Looking at Al with a horrified look "We have to get out of her so she'll be safe Al." Al turned sharply "You can't be serious. You can't just leave her after something like this" referring to Edward sleeping with her. Edward sighed "Your right but I'll talk to her and explain things. But sooner or later Al we're going to have to go."

Al went over and sat in the chair at the table "That's fine Ed but answer me this. Are you planning on coming back when this is all over?" Pulling the chair out across the table from Al and sitting in it Edward hadn't thought that far ahead. But yeah he'd like to come back and be with her. So looking at Al he slightly smiled and softly said "Yeah Al I will come back after this is over." Al was happy that Ed found somebody and he was happier that he planned on returning but what he hoped was that they hadn't dragged Winry into a dangerous situation.

"I guess it's time I go see the Colonel." Edward said standing up from the table "If you'll excuse me Al I think I'll go get some sleep now." Giving his brother a sly smile he walked back to Winry's room and went in. Al shook his helmet "Brother you sure know how to complicate things. I should have known something like this was going to happen. I just hope we can keep her safe."

Edward had a hard time sleeping that night a far cry from the times he could pass out anywhere. Thinking about this alchemist he looked over to her sleeping _'What have I done? I can't seem to control myself around you. This is not good I have to keep my head in the game or this alchemist will take us all by surprise.'_ His arm wasn't up to prime fighting condition yet but the leg had healed nicely. Looking at the clock he noticed it was 4 a.m. not being able to sleep he got up and walked to the living room where he found Al watching T.V. Walking over to the couch he plopped down.

Turning his helmet Al chuckled "Can't sleep?" Edward sighed heavily "I just can't get over the feeling I have totally screwed this up and drug her into a dangerous situation."

"It'll be alright Ed we're here and we can keep an eye on her." Al said turning back to watch the T.V. but Edward knew he wouldn't always be around and that's what scared him the most. If something happened to her because of him he'd never forgive himself. So slumping more into the couch he realized he'd have to wait and talk to Mustang about a plan to capture this alchemist.

Edward opened his eye a couple of hours later as Al looked over at him "You were snoring loudly brother did you at least get some rest." Edward leaned forward and stretched "Yeeeah" he let out in a long breath. Looking at the clock he saw it was 6 a.m. now and Winry would be getting up any minute to get ready for work.

He decided he'd fix her breakfast so he got up and went to the kitchen. Searching the refrigerator he found some eggs and grabbed a pan and began cooking them. Standing there he watched them and got caught up in thinking about something. Two hands wrapped around his waist from the back and he looked over his shoulder to see her head against his back. Putting his hand over hers on his abdomen he slowly turned to face her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Breakfast is almost ready." He said softly as she giggled "You made me breakfast? Aww that's so sweet" he thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day but then again to him so was lunch and dinner and anything in between "Yeah."

Leaning back she groaned "I don't want to go to work today I want to stay here with you." she glanced at his chest piece "It's healing very nicely if I can keep you from using it in odd positions." Throwing him a wink and a seductive look as his face turned red knowing exactly what she was talking about thinking back to the shower yesterday. "Ahhh ha funny." He smiled pulling her hands off him and turning her around giving her a slight push "Go get ready for work" he said as she started to walk off and he smacked her ass cheek playfully.

After dressing Winry returned to the kitchen to see Ed was dressed too "Are you going out today?" Concerned because he hadn't been anywhere except the restaurant since they'd been in Central. Giving her a look because he knew she probably wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her "Yes I have to see the Colonel today. The Element alchemist has been spotted in Central."

Feeling her stomach tighten she forced a smile "Oh alright but you're coming back right? You haven't healed enough to fight somebody." He walked over and put his arm around her waist "I know Winry and yes I'll be back in a couple of hours so don't worry alright." Nodding her head she felt a little more a ease knowing he'd be back "Alright."

Kissing her check he turned and walked to the door then stopping he looked over his shoulder to Al "Make sure she gets to work safely for me Al."

Nodding his helmet once in agreement I will brother." Putting his hand on the doorknob Edward opened it and walked out. Getting out on the street he looked around and began to walk towards Central command. Having a strange feeling he was being followed he just kept walking aware of everything around him. His senses were alive with the bustle of people on the street and the feeling of being watched that crept into his mind as he walked on and stopped in front of a shop. Using the reflection in the window to catch a glimpse of the people behind him he saw no one watching him. Shaking his head he began to walk again shoving his hands in his pockets and breathing a deep sigh. He knew the Element alchemist was there lurking in the shadows but flushing him out wasn't going to be easy because he played by his own rules making them up as he went along.

Reaching the gates of Central command he turned and stared down the street once more. Staring at the people walking around he turned again and walked through the gates.

Soon he as knocking on Mustang's office door as he heard his stern voice say "Come in." Turning the knob Edward opened the door to see Mustang engulfed in paperwork and Hawkeye standing over him making sure he signed everything. Looking up a smug grin crossed his face "Ah Fullmetal what are you doing here?"

"I have a situation and I need your help." Edward hated admitting he needed the Colonel's help but if anyone could protect Winry when he left it would be Roy Mustang.

A sly grin crossed his face "And what's that?" He said pushing the paperwork aside as Hawkeye groaned because it had taken her all morning to pin him down to sign them. A curious look crossed his face as Edward started walking forward not blurting out what he needed. Usually the kid was cocky but today he had a serious look that Roy rarely saw on his face.

"Well you see I need someone to watch over someone until I can catch this alchemist." Ed said sitting down and crossing his legs.

Roy put his hands to his chin and gave Hawkeye a grin that he was going to fuck with the kid some as she sighed. "SO what you're saying is you want me to assign someone to watch this person till you can catch the alchemist." Shaking his head "Fullmetal I have no idea what you're talking about or whom you're talking about. You have to be clearer with your requests."

Putting his head down Edward tried to figure out a way he could explain it without making it sound like it was. That he had slept with his nurse and automail mechanic. So taking a deep breath he looked back to Mustang "I need someone to watch out for Winry when I come back to work. I think the Element alchemist saw us together and I'm afraid he'll use her to get to me."

Clasping his hands under his chin Mustang gave him a smirk "I see so this girl has become pretty important to you." Why did he always have to be such an asshole trying to drag information out of Ed when he knew damn well she had or Ed wouldn't have asked? Looking up and glaring at him Edward answered very sternly "Yes she has."

"Well then Fullmetal I guess we can arrange something. I'll have Havoc look into it." He said smirking again as Hawkeye pointed to the papers on his desk and he gave her a disgruntled look "Fine Lieutenant." He said picking up his pen as he began signing the papers again.

Edward sat there a minute then he looked back up "Was there something else Fullmetal?" Standing up Edward turned to walk out "No not right now but could you get a move on with that protection thing because I'll be back to work next week until then I'll watch out for her."

Mustang knew from the tone in Edward's voice that there was something more going on with the situation but he couldn't poke the little runt for details right now with Hawkeye standing over his shoulder pointing at paperwork. "Yes I told you I'd have Havoc get on it now if that's it for now I think the lieutenant wants these signed." He said sternly as Edward chuckled when Hawkeye grabbed his face and pushed it back to the paperwork.

Feeling he'd accomplished pissing Mustang off and antagonizing Hawkeye by distracting Mustang he grinned a sideways grin and turned and walked to the door. Leaving the Colonel to argue with the Lieutenant over what had to be signed and what didn't. '_They should just get married' _he thoughtlistening to them argue.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Alright with my head cold still lingering and festering in my brain I'm off into another world. I apologize for any type O'S now because of my fogged up head.

Healing the Heart chap.21

Edward walked down the street in Central on his way back to Winry's apartment. He knew he was going to have to explain things to her and then tell her he was going to be leaving next week. She wasn't going to take that well she probably thought he would stick around for a while but with this alchemist out there he had to catch him. So stopping at a store he purchased some steaks to make her dinner. He couldn't purchase wine so he bought this stuff that resembled wine. It was an apple cider that he thought would complement the steaks. This was going to be a hard conversation but he had to tell her everything and that included how they knew Pinako. Thinking it was time to come clean and he thought she needed to know everything if they were ever going to have a normal relationship. But that was far down the road he thought thinking about how to get Al's body back. First on his list was to rid the country of this alchemist then concentrate on Al.

Winry made her way to work with Al accompanying her the whole way. Al kept a watch out for any strange looking characters or suspicious people following them. As they got to the hospital he said his goodbye then started his walk back to her apartment. Getting to the break room she was bombarded by her friends Sally and Brenda "Hey Winry what happened to you last night?" Sally asked as Brenda agreed by shaking her head.

Blushing some remembering her and Edwards three times of love making she smiled "Uh Ed had a few problems that came up so I jumped on them so they wouldn't interfere with his healing process." Smiling to herself because she hadn't actually lied she did jump right on those problems he had gladly.

"Oooo" Both girls said in unison as they gathered closer and Brenda leaned in by Winry's ear "So tell us Winry is he as hot as we thought he was?" both girls knew she had probably seen him with most his clothes off due to her working on his automail. Winry leaned back and smiled a huge smile at both of them "Hotter." She winked and dropped her purse in her locker and turned as they stared vaguely at her and Sally spoke first anxiously "Well tell us girl." Brenda chimed in with "Yeah those muscles under his shirt are all him right?" Winry couldn't believe they had been checking him out that closely especially Brenda since she's the one he had peed on but then again he did have this n he was hot.certain attraction about him.

She shook her head "Yes that's all him under there and then some." She said turning a shade of pink then turned leaving them gawking over their thoughts "Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to tend too." Both girls stared at each other in amazement as they figured she got a better look at him then either one had imagined.

Edward was pacing the floor when Al returned to the apartment "Brother, are you going to be like this all day?" looking up at Al's suit of armor face he realized he was letting his emotions get the better of him and that wasn't good for the situation they were in. So stopping his pacing he sighed, "No Al I'm just trying to sort things out in my head that I have to talk to Winry about."

Al sighed "Just tell her the truth Ed. She needs to know and besides there is nothing we can do now except protect her if anything happens." Al walked closer to his brother "Look Ed I'm glad you found someone and I will help protect her with my life the same as you but we can't get our mind off the focus at hand."

Ed looked up "The Element alchemist." He said softly "Your right Al Winry's just going to have to understand that it's dangerous out there for her and us right now." Edward cringed some thinking of her response "She's not going to like having a bodyguard when I go." He wheezed out but then straightened up "But it's for her protection."

Winry had finished her shift at the hospital and was clocking out. It had been a long day of screaming patients and changing sheets and all she wanted was to go home and be with Ed. She knew that he would be leaving soon because his arm was healing but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind thinking that she could pretend for a while that he was actually staying. She turned and he scared the shit out of her standing in the doorway "ED! What are you doing here?" He smiled that soft smile of his as he walked over next to her "I came to walk you home. Al went to Central command to discuss some things with the Colonel so here I am to escort you home."

Giving him an odd look she walked closer to him knowing something else was going on. Why else would he and Al walk her to work then home? Was he that over protective of her? She was beginning to think it was stalker syndrome. Maybe she had gotten in over her head with this guy. Thinking to herself maybe she was just crazy she shook those thoughts out of her head "Alright Ed." She smiled a cheesy smile at him as they turned and entered the hallway and she noticed the whole time they walked home he had eyes in the back of his head looking around everywhere. Their walk home was somewhat silent except for the little comments she made and he gave her one word answers. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him he seemed off today somehow like his mind was a million miles away.

When they reached her apartment and went in she noticed the table set for two and the bottle chilling in some ice. Turning to face him she gave a curious look "What's this?"

Looking at her he smiled softly "I made you dinner." She was surprised but she figured this was just his way of staying busy while he was home all day. There was actually nothing really for him to do except watch T.V. or spar with Al. So she figured that after the laundry fiasco he probably thought cooking was a good way to busy himself "Really? Ed that's so nice." She said sitting her stuff down and walking to the kitchen to see what he had made. Upon seeing the steaks she smiled "Steaks I haven't had those in a while."

He walked slowly up behind her "Here let me get you a plate" Motioning for her to sit as he grabbed the plates and began serving up dinner. He sat the plate in front of her then got his and sat across from her at the table. Reaching over he popped the seal on the cider and poured her a glass "This isn't alcohol but I like the taste of it. It's an apple cider that goes good with any meat." He then made a grossed out face "Except fish."

She giggled as he poured it and she tasted it "It's very good Ed" feeling there was another reason for this get together she looked at him "Wow Ed first breakfast now dinner. Is there something wrong?"

He smiled "What I can't make you breakfast and dinner?" Giving her an annoyed look as she lowered her eyes, "I thought maybe something was wrong because you've been on edge for the past day."

He laid his fork down and sighed as he looked at her. Then he scooted his chair around the table next to her, "Look Winry we have to talk." Staring at him she saw the serious look in his eyes and on his face "What is it?" she asked concerned.

He took a deep breath then began to talk "I think the Element alchemist saw us together the other day and I'm not taking any chances. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself." His eyes lowered then slowly came back up to stare at her "I'm going to be leaving next week and I've made arrangements for someone to watch out for you while I'm gone. Not that I won't be but I'll have to do it from a far." He wondered what she was thinking because her expression hadn't changed "Winry do you understand?" Shaking her head slowly yes she gazed into his eyes "So you'll be leaving?" She said softly and he saw the hurt in her eyes as he lifted her chin with his hand "I promise you when this is over I will be back. I'll visit you when I think it's safe." She knew her thoughts of him leaving would soon be true but it gave her comfort that he promised to come back. She remembered what Al had told her that when Ed made a promise he never broke it.

She nodded softly as she smiled a slight smile "I understand Ed and thank you for looking out for me. But you don't have to have someone watch out for me I'm sure I'll be okay." He reached for her hand and took it and the tightening of his hand on hers made her realize that this was something she couldn't change his mind about. So looking up at him she nodded again "Alright if you feel that strongly then let's just enjoy what time we have together till then."

He leaned closer to her face and gently pecked her lips with his "I do feel that strongly about this and yes we'll enjoy the time we have together but like I said Winry I will never be far away from you." His soft lips brushed against hers as her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes trying to be taken to a different place by his kiss. A place where they were together and he didn't have to leave.

**I know this was short but this cold is fogging my brain so I'll make the next one longer. I'm having fun with this story now and I hope your enjoy it. I just wish I could sit and write longer without having to blow my nose nine thousand times and sneezing to death.**


	22. Chapter 22

Healing the Heart chap.22

The rest of the week was spent together Edward would walk Winry to work then pick her up. Her friends started to notice a change in her lately all she thought of was him and spending every ounce of spare time she had with him and they didn't think that was healthy. Not knowing that Edward would be leaving in two days they became concerned and when they broached the subject to Winry she told them to mind their own business as she burst into tears and ran to the restroom.

Following close behind her her friends had no idea of the relationship her and Edward had formed over the past few months. She broke down and told them everything as they stared at her in surprise because she wasn't the type to fall for a guy like him. You know the type arrogant, egotistical, manic, bad attitude, but then again they had also seen the way she had affected him while he was in the hospital. As they all went for coffee and she explained the way he was around her when they were alone her friends realized that just maybe he liked her a lot maybe even loved her. Giving their support after she explained he'd be leaving soon and that there was someone dangerous following him her friends decided that they would help keep an eye out for her. Thanking them and giving them a big girl hug she looked over to see Edward standing by the door waiting to walk her home.

When she walked over he saw her eyes were swollen from crying "Winry are you alright?" He sighed taking her hand "I know this is hard and I'm sorry but it's the only way I can keep you safe and catch the guy." She squeezed his hand and smiled "I know Ed and I'm sorry but I can't help the pain I feel." He felt her words tug deeply on his heart as they walked down the street. He saw a woman selling flowers so he stopped and purchased a single rose and turned and handed it to Winry "This is the way I feel about you a beautiful budding flower that I can't wait to come back and be with and see what it will bloom into." She smiled as she took it knowing she would keep this flower till it dried and feel apart in her hands. He could be so sweet when he let himself but then he could also be so cold at times when his mind wandered to his job or the other things he had to take care of.

That night Winry had gone to sleep on the couch watching T.V. while Edward sat on the balcony in a chair leaned back. Al walked out onto the balcony to find Ed in heavy thought. The day after tomorrow was when he planned on going back to work and hunting down this maniac and putting an end to the threat. Al could see the stress on his face as he walked over to him "Brother I'll keep watch you need to get some sleep." Ed looked up and knew Al was right he was a little tired as Al said sweetly "Why don't you go spend some time with Winry you only have one more day so make the best of it." Edward looked over his shoulder at her sleeping on the couch and she looked a little uncomfortable with her body hanging half off of it as he chuckled. She had tried to keep up with his sleepless nights and work at the same time but it looked like the sleep deprivation had caught up with her as he stood up and stretched "Alright Al the helms all yours little brother. I'm going to carry sleeping beauty to her room so she can stretch out." He turned and Al put his hand on his shoulder "I know it's hard brother, but we'll get through this."

Ed smiled a soft smile "Thanks Al for all your support through this and for helping me with protecting her." Al chuckled "What do you mean? I would do anything for you Ed you're my brother." Ed placed his hand on Al's on his shoulder "I know Al and I will find a way to get your body back." As he walked into the apartment Al watched as he picked Winry up so gently and carried her to her room. He sat there and thought what if they couldn't find a way to get his body back? Ed had found a girl that he fallen for and the only thing standing in the way of his happiness was his promise to him. If he could only make a sacrifice for his brother the way Ed made so many for him he would do it without hesitation. Just then something below caught his eye. It was a man just standing there staring at him then as fast as he blinked the man was gone. He thought about getting Ed but then changed his mind thinking he would just tell him in the morning.

Winry and Edward made the most of their night together as she laid next to him as they both tried to catch their breath from the love making session they just finished. Winry turned to Edward and said something really out of the blue that caught him a little off guard "Ed I know this is stupid to bring up now but shouldn't we have used some kind of protection when we did this?" Edward's head turned to the side as he grinned "Uh Winry I think it's a little late for that now." She was a little scared at this point because they had done it five times now and each time without protection so leaning up on her elbow she looked down at him "I worried what if something happens like I get pregnant Ed and your off doing god knows what?" He licked his lips as he stared up at her and he knew that night he had stopped her from going out the chance he'd taken and on his part it was stupid to keep doing it without any protection "Well Winry if something like that happens then I will have to help you with it and I will always be around for you no matter what." Feeling a little more at ease she snuggled up to him "Thank you Ed I just didn't want you to walk completely out of my life." Wait! What? He wasn't planning on walking out of her life so he lifted up and in a tone that startled her "Do you really think that little of me that you would think I would just leave you? I told you I will always be around for you." Turning towards her she saw the determination in his eyes "I would never leave you. Not now. Just understand that there are things I have to do before we can be together permanently." She had upset him and that's not what she wanted to do. So sitting up herself she turned to him "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to upset you and I know you have things to do. But now that I know you want to come back I will wait for as long as it takes for you to finish what you have to do." Leaning over she kissed his cheek and he turned his head and kissed her lips as he gently pushed her back to the bed.

Al had heard their conversation outside and he sighed thinking _'There was only one thing to do and it was to hurry up the process of finding a way to get his body back or coming to the conclusion that there wasn't away' _As he sat there and stood watch over his brother and Winry that night he came to the conclusion that it was time to make a sacrifice for his older brother he just didn't know how he could do it yet.

The morning came that Edward decided to leave and he thought just leaving her a note wasn't the right thing to do so he sat off for the hospital. Finding her he pulled her aside and told her he would have Al call her every week and check in with her then he introduced her to Jean Havoc who was now he personal guard for the next few weeks as he gave Havoc a look that said _she's mine so don't get_ _any ideas ._ He also informed her he would feel more at ease if she would put thicker curtains on her apartment windows rather than the lace ones that way no one could look in. He also had another plan for that but he would have to wait to see if she took his advice. Telling her that he'd see here more than she'd see him he kissed her and told her when they caught the guy he'd let her know. As he walked away she felt her heart break because she didn't know exactly when she would see him again.

As Edward walked away from her he realized that his feelings for her had grown into something bigger than he could ever imagine. His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her and he knew he would have to keep a close eye on her because he would die now if anything happened to her. It wasn't the point of not forgiving himself anymore it was to the point of he would die. Was this love he felt? He had noticed that he'd been open with his feelings to her something he never was good at. Just thinking about the fact of not ever holding her again was enough to form a tear in his eye as he stopped and turned and took one last look at her and then it hit him like a ton of bricks….He loved her. Turning to walk away he looked up at Al "We have to find this guy fast Al the Colonel has only loaned me Havoc for a couple of weeks." Al nodded his helmet "I know brother so where do we begin."

Edward knew now that the Element alchemist thought he was gone that their best chance to catch him was to watch Winry's place. He knew sooner or later the asshole would make an appearance to try to get information out of her or to do something to her. Not telling Winry the reason he'd have eyes on her at all times was not to frighten her. Why did he suddenly have a feeling she was being used as bait. He hated to think of it like that but it was true the only way to catch the element alchemist was to keep eyes on her knowing the asshole would come after her. Edward had figured out he had probably seen them together on more than one occasion and as much as it hurt him to do this it was the only way. Al had come up with the plan and it took some convincing to get Ed to go along with it. But with Havoc at her side at all times he thought the Element alchemist would show his face sooner or later.

Edward watched her for weeks and made sure Al called her every week to check in. He was beginning to think that maybe this plan wasn't going to work and he missed her dearly. Watching her from a far was the hardest thing he had to do he got to the point he couldn't take it anymore.

So one night while she lay sleeping in her bed he crept into her room and walked over next to the bed. Leaving Al outside with Havoc to watch for any suspicious things or people Edward walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. Staring down at her face he leaned down and began kissing her shoulder as she opened her eyes and saw him she smiled "ED!" throwing her arms around his neck she couldn't believe he was here she thought she was dreaming.

He looked around her room then focused on her newly thick drapes "Glad to see you took my advice. That's the reason I can be here right now." She gave him a strange look then realized that no one could see him in her room at that point like they could with her lace curtains. He pulled her into a hug and laid with her all night as she cuddled into him. '_God I can't stay away from her for very long'_ he thought stroking her hair as she slept. But he didn't dare fall asleep he had to watch out for her and that's exactly what he did all night while holding her. She opened her eyes the next morning to see him smiling down at her "Morning" She smiled back "Good morning." But she knew when he began to set up that he was going to leave again "Winry I have to go now." She felt a tug at her heart as she sat up and watched him walk over and pick his jacket up "Wait Ed can't you stay longer?"

Flashing her a soft smile "Not this time Winry, but hopefully next time I can." He put his jacket on and walked back over to the bed and bent down and kissed her on the forehead "I told you I promise I'll be back when this is over." As he turned to walk to the door he heard her get out of bed "ED!" she yelled running into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck he felt her small tears fall on his shoulder as she whispered "I love you." He was stunned and surprised and he didn't know what to say "Uhhhh" Leaning back and looking into his eyes "It's alright you don't have to love me but I wanted you to know that I love you."

Stuttering over his words "W-Winry I-I don't know what to say." Ashe stared at her huge blue eyes looking at him he knew exactly what he had to say as he mustered every bit of courage he had and spit out quickly "I love you too." She giggled some at his response then he smiled at her "I really have to go now." She pecked his lips with a kiss and let go of him as she watched him open the door and leave.

'_I knew it'_ she thought to herself '_I knew he loved me he just needed help admitting it'_ Even if he wouldn't have said he loved her she would have been satisfied by his response looking into his eye it was written in them. But Edward could be a hard one to get to show his feelings. But seeing the look in his eyes when she said it she knew that he felt the same even without saying it and that was enough for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Healing the Heart chap.23

Edward was feeling like a million right now being away from her for those two weeks only made holding her last night more special to him. It was like his body ached to be around her and when he couldn't he was always crabby. He and Al had gotten a lead on the Element alchemist from Mustang and they were checking it out. Mustang had told Ed Havoc could only be her personal bodyguard for another week so Ed needed to move fast.

Upon entering the abandoned building where the alchemist was supposedly sighted they crept through it looking for any sighs that would lead them to him. Al was walking along when he looked down and saw a picture crumpled on the floor. Bending down to pick it up his eyes widened "BROTHER!" Ed's head snapped around at the sound of urgency in Al's voice as he ran over and Al showed him the picture. It was a picture of Edward and Winry walking down the street and her face had a red circle around it. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at it _'I knew it he's going after her' _Ed thought feeling an urgency to find her at that particular moment.

So both of them took off running out of the building and Ed ran all the way to the hospital where he found Havoc standing against the wall "Hey Ed where you going in such a hurry?" Edward stopped trying to catch his breath "W-Winry. W-Where's Winry?" Havoc pointed across the lawn where Edward saw Winry walking a patient in a wheelchair. He lifted the picture and showed it to Havoc "You have to keep all eyes on her and not the hot nurses." Edward said sternly watching Havoc check a group of pretty nurses that walked by out "HEY! DO YOU HEAR ME DUMBASS!?" Havoc nonchalantly looked at him "Yes Ed I hear you." He smiled going back to focusing on the nurses _'I knew this was a bad idea_ _putting him on this job withal these women around'_ Edward thought face palming.

The next week Edward had Al call Winry to find out how she was doing and when he got off the phone Edward could tell she had told Al something but Al wouldn't tell him only infuriating Ed more "Come on Al tell me what she said?"

Al kept walking "No brother it's something she wants to tell you herself. So if you'll let it go for now so we can find this guy the faster you'll find out." The secret he held was something he thought his brother should know but he had promised Winry that he wouldn't mention it to Ed. He had never kept a secret from his brother and with Ed's narcotic attitude about her lately he knew this would only push him over the edge.

It was nearly four days later and the secret Al was holding was driving Edward crazy so he knew he had to go talk to Winry and find out what it was. So that morning he started walking to the hospital by this point he didn't care if the Element alchemist saw them together or not. Hell he already knew about them and Edward was stressed to the bone right now. Walking into the hospital he saw her friends walking down the hall "Hey!" he yelled to them as they stopped and turned to him "Have you seen Winry?" Sally stiffened up some at the tone in his voice and coped an attitude with him "Why the hell are you here? Haven't you gotten her in enough trouble?" Brenda elbowed her in the side "That's not a nice thing to say Sally remember she's in love with him." Edward looked up and his face softened some "Look I understand your trying to protect her but so am I. So if you know where she is please tell me." Sally scrunched her face up and gave him the evil eye but then realized he was right he was trying to protect her. She pointed down the hall "She went to the nursery earlier but I don't know if she's still there."

Edward smiled "Thanks" and turned and ran down the hall as Sally yelled after him "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER YOU IDIOT!" Edward only heard the last part of her yelling but he figured he already knew what she yelled as he rounded the corner to the nursery but when he stopped and scanned it he didn't see her.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled and turning his head Edward saw Havoc walking out of a closet rubbing his head. Feeling his heart stop he ran over "What the hell happened to you?" Havoc looked up a little disorientated and rubbed his head more "Someone hit me on the head then I woke up in the closet." Panic filled every bone in Edward's body as he looked around "Where's Winry?" Havoc was confused and didn't know feeling his blood begin to boil with rage Edward grabbed Havoc by the back of the shirt and pulled him down the hall.

Reaching the Colonel's office he threw the door open a flung Havoc across the room "THIS IDIOT LOST WINRY!" He raged as Mustang's cold eyes glared at him "Well Fullmetal is that his fault? We are dealing with a cunning alchemist."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS OR IF HE HAS HER." Al put his hand on Edward's shoulder "Brother calm down." Edward turned and bit Al's head off "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! THE WOMAN I LOVE IS NOW MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Everyone stared at him in surprise that those words just exited his mouth. The boy who never cared for anyone had just admitted his feelings for someone other than him and his brother.

Mustang brows narrowed as he looked at Ed "Did you just say what I think you said?" biting his lower lip Edward's tone changed as he turned to Mustang "Yes I did and I'm not going to sit around here waiting for her to be hurt."

Turning to Hawkeye Mustang realized that this was top priority on their list "Lieutenant! Take two men and go check the hospital for her then report back to me immediately." Hawkeye saluted "Yes sir." As she, Falman and Fuery left the room. Mustang turned to Edward "Sit down Fullmetal and tell me what has been going on between you and this girl. You know if the Element alchemist found out about you and her he'll use her to get to you." Edward's eyes closed and his head lowered "Yeah I know." He felt so helpless at this point maybe she was just in another part of the hospital and maybe a jealous boyfriend of one of the nurses hit Havoc and shoved him in the closet. But the more Ed thought about it the stupider it sounded. Every muscle in his body was telling him she was in trouble and he just couldn't sit around and do nothing.

Standing up he started for the door when Mustang yelled "FULLMETAL SIT DOWN AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Edward spun around and rounded on him "I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE DOING NOTHING!"

"If he has her we'll find out soon enough but I don't need you out there halfcocked getting in the way." Mustang said sternly as Al walked over to Edward "He's right brother please just sit down." Al held the secret Winry had told him very tightly between his lips. If anything happened to her he would have to tell Ed and he wasn't looking forward to it. As he watched his brother pacing back and forth and completely come unglued in Mustang's office waiting for news about her. He had never in his life seen Edward like this even when they both fought in fights and he was in danger Ed was always in control but this was something new that Al saw in his brother it was sheer fear. His amber eyes were lit up like a fire melting down gold and his whole body was shaking everywhere even to the bone as Al watched him bounce across the room not able to sit still.

Mustang noticed it too but then again Edward wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing. He watched as his young subordinate began to break out in a cold sweat as he paced back and forth "Fullmetal sit down your making me dizzy with all that pacing!" Mustang said sternly as Al cringed because of the four different facial expressions that crossed Edward's face he knew he was about to explode.

Just then the door opened and Hawkeye walked through it with her head down as she approached Mustang. Edward jumped up "Well did you find her?" Hawkeye looked at Mustang and he read his Lieutenants facial expression "What did they say Lieutenant?" She paused with an awkward silence lingering in the air "There was one girl that said she saw Winry talking to a man about Edward. She overheard the man tell her that Ed was hurt and if she wanted to see him she should go with him." Hawkeye looked at Edward "The girl said she got frantic and followed the man out of the hospital."

Edward's heart began to beat faster as he screamed "DAAAAAAMN IT!" he began pacing again as he said over and over in his head '_Think damn it. Think. Where would he take her?'_ As Edward completely blocked out everyone in his little rampage Al stood and watched in silence now knowing he had to tell his brother what Winry had told him.

"Ed" he said softly but Ed was talking to himself and pacing back and forth as Mustang and Hawkeye heard Al's soft voice "Brother" Ed still wasn't listening but Mustang and Hawkeye turned thinking Al had a plan "ED!" Al yelled as Edward stopped in his tracks "WHAT AL?" Al walked slowly over to Edward which made Ed a little nervous "I have to tell you something about Winry." Everyone listened with anticipation as Ed stared up at Al "What is it Al?"

Al's helmet lowered and he started to stutter his words "I-I Shoul-ldn't tell you b-Because s-s-s-he wanted too but-" Ed got impatient "WHAT IS IT AL?" Al's helmet lifted quickly and he blurted out "She's pregnant Ed." It was like getting hit with a ton of bricks as Edward's heart sank and his legs gave out underneath him and he hit the floor on his knees. "W-What? B-But why wouldn't she tell me?" Al walked over and bent down beside him "She was going to tell you next time she saw you." A million things went rushing through his head at that point. Now he had two people to save one being his child.

Mustang turned and sighed "I'm sorry Ed but we'll do everything we can-" Edward didn't let him finish "No Colonel this is my fault and I'll make sure they both live even if it cost me my own life." Bracing himself and standing up Edward looked at Mustang with that same fire in his eyes Mustang saw so long ago straightening himself up he clinched his metal fist "Nothing is going to happen to them."

Al looked at Ed and nodded his helmet in agreement and both brothers were determined that they would bring them back no matter what. Mustang smiled a soft smile at Edward "You have my full cooperation Fullmetal. Anything you need I will give it." He couldn't believe the little runt had fathered a child that was something he never thought would happen. But he was sort of glad because maybe now the kid wouldn't be so wreakless in his ventures.

Just then a knock came on Mustangs door as he said "Come in" Entering was a private with a note "This just came for Edward Elric sir" he said handing the note to Mustang "Thanks private you're dismissed." Running to Mustang's side he handed the note to Edward and with shaking hands Ed opened it and it read

_Fullmetal dipshit I have your girlfriend and if you want to see her alive again you'll meet me at the abandoned building on sixth. NO MILITARY! This is between me and you. I want revenge for my brother that you so inadvertently got locked up and he was killed in prison. If you don't come alone SHE'S DEAD!_

_ The Element Alchemist_

Thinking back to a time long ago and all the people he had helped put away Edward could only think off one young man who fit the person he was talking about. He had helped the military infiltrate a section of a slum where freedom fighters were gathering. Their leader was a young man named Donovan and Edward had taken him down and he was put in prison. Edward had heard that months later some of the military prisoners had killed him in prison for him trying to gather people together to turn against the military. Feeling some pity for the alchemist because he would do the same if it was Al. He quickly shook that feeling off thinking of Winry and his now new child.

'_What the hell to do?_' he thought as Mustang read the note "You're not seriously considering going by yourself are you?" Edward gave Mustang a very frightened look "If I don't he'll kill her." Mustang put his hand to his chin "Ed he's planning on killing both of you I suspect."

"We'll do you have a better plan then that will get her out. I don't care about me but-"His voice trailed off and his eyes went to the floor "She needs to live." He said softly as he gathered all his strength inside and looked back to Mustang "We need a plan and fast."

Everyone gathered around in Mustangs office and started planning around using his alchemy against him to get Edward close enough to save Winry. It was a tricky plan and they weren't even sure it was going to work but it was all Edward had at this point besides walking directly in there and getting him and Winry killed.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: alright people this is where it gets real. I know some of you will probably hate me after this chapter but have some faith in me please. All I'm going to say is it had to happen.

Healing the Heart chap.24

Standing around making a plan wasn't what Edward wanted to be doing at this particular moment his mind was fixed only on one thing and that was Winry. As everyone put in their two cens the waiting was driving him crazy he watched the time tick by on the clock and the only thing he could think of was what had the guy done to her in that time? Finally he'd had enough as he slammed his hands to the table "LOOK THIS ISN'T HELPING HER ANY FASTER!" His anxiousness was disturbing to everyone else as they stared at his outburst "I'm going in there and trading myself for her." He said in a demanding tone as Mustang caught his arm as he turned to walk away "Fullmetal you do know if he's not going to let either of you walk out of there alive. He wants to hurt you the way he's hurting." Edward pulled his arm away "If that's the case why didn't he kidnap Al? Killing my brother would even the score why would he take Winry? She had nothing to do with any of this." Then Edward's eyes widened as he realized this man wanted him to suffer worse than he was '_Oh God he is going to kill her'_ He thought shaking his head and walking over to the window. As everyone went back to making a plan he stood there and stared down at the street _'I can't let this happen. No I won't let this happen'_ Turning back to stare at everyone huddled around Mustang's desk he took a deep breath.

It was about ten minutes later when they came up with a plan and Al turned towards the window "Brother what do you think?" His eyes found the empty spot where Edward had been standing "Ed?" Al looked around the room "ED?" But he was gone as Mustang's brows narrowed "That damn fools going to get himself killed."

Al took off out the door to find Ed as Mustang turned to his people "We follow the plan and if Fullmetal's in danger we still save the girl he can handle himself."

Everyone nodded in agreement "Yes sir" They all said turning and following Mustang out the door.

Al had ran all the way to sixth street and rounded the corner to see Ed standing there staring at the building "ED! What the hell are you doing?" He turned to Al with a single tear rolling down his cheek "I'm going to save her Al." Just then they both heard a howling noise and looked up to see a funnel cloud coming at them.

"AL!" Edward yelled reaching for him but they both were swept up in the swirling tunnel. There was just enough wind to levitate them off the ground and spin them in the tunnel. Al looked at Edward and reached for him but he couldn't get a hold of him as they spun around. Then all Ed saw was Al fly out of the funnel cloud and sail through the air "AAAAAAAL!" he screamed watching helpless as his brother slammed into the building. Edward tried to clap his hands but the wind kept pulling them apart till he himself was flying through the air and slammed into another building. As he slid down the building before losing consciousness he thought he heard Winry scream his name. Landing face down he tried to raise his head but blacked out instead.

A blast of water from a pipe above into his face woke Edward with a jolt as he coughed the water out of his mouth, shook his wet hair out of his face and looked around the room focusing his eyes to the dim light. That's when he saw Winry staring wide eyed at him. She was gagged and tied to a chair as she tried to talk. He went to move but found he was chained to a wall. Looking up he saw that one chain was on a pulley at the roof and that chain was around his automail arm. The other hand was chained stable to the wall trying to connect his hands and clap them over his head he found they only reached about a foot apart _'DAAAAAMN IT!'_ he thought looking back to Winry "Winry everything's going to be okay" He tried to reassure her as she moved and struggled against her ropes.

"No don't do that sit perfectly still" he told her thinking if she moved a wrong way she could hurt herself and lose the baby. She stopped and stared wide eyed at him. That's when he saw the man walk up behind her with the pistol in his hand "LEAVE HER ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" The man walked out of the shadows "Ahhhh Fullmetal alchemist glad you could join me and the young lady." Grabbing Winry's face and turning it forcefully to stare up at him "She is quite lovely isn't she?" Edward gritted his teeth as he growled "I'm going to kill you slowly."

Watching as the alchemist put the gun to her head "No. No." Panic gripped Ed as he watched "WAIT! NO! Don't." He said struggling against the chains as the man began to speak "I want you to suffer alchemist the way my brother did in prison."

Feeling his blood begin to boil with anger, He watched the man run the pistol barrel down Winry's cheek, "YOUR BROTHER WAS INSANE!" Edward yelled trying to get the man to focus his anger on him "I was following orders from the military it was nothing personal."

"PERSONAL! PERSONAL!" The Element alchemist became agitated "You are the alchemist that put him in prison. I know he wasn't the best person but he was my brother." Looking at Edward his words cut Edward deeply "You Edward Elric should understand my pain. Wouldn't you do anything for your brother?"

Edward's head lowered he had to admit he would do the same for Al. He was lost in a thought when the alchemist pulled on the chain that was attached to the pulley on the ceiling "AHHHHHH" Edward screamed as the chain pulled his automail arm upwards and the rest of his body stayed stable.

Fastening the chain on a hook he concentrated back on Winry running the barrel of the gun across her face "I'm going to kill her slowly and you're going to watch."

His automail felt like it was being ripped from his flesh but his only concern was Winry "YOU BASTARD! GOING AFTER AWOMAN WHO CAN'T DEFEND HERSELF ONLY MAKES YOU MORE INSANE THAN YOUR BROTHER!" Reaching over he took the chain again and gave it another yank as Edward screamed in pain "SHIIIIIIIT!" He could feel his flesh ripping at the connection sight as he lowered his head then slowly looking up into Winry's face as tears streamed down her cheeks watching him go through such pain he looked back to the alchemist "Don't hurt her please." He begged but the alchemist just grinned knowing he had Edward right where he wanted him.

Pointing the gun at Winry's leg he fired and she cried out in pain as he shot seared through her thigh and blood began to drip down her leg. The alchemist smiled a toothy grin "Oh look what you made me do. Now she's hurt and bleeding." Edward seeing the pain on Winry's face went totally ballistic struggling with his restraints "YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Pulling on the chain again to gain control of Edward's outburst he gave it one good yank and Edward screamed "SON OF A BIIIIIITCH!" as he felt one more tug would surly disconnect his automail from his chest.

By now Edward's emotions had gotten the better of him as he looked at Winry's face again then her leg which now had a pool of blood around the bottom of it. If begging was what it was going to take to save her then he was going to grovel to the end. Lowering his head he softly said in shallow breaths from the pain he was in "Please don't hurt her anymore. Kill me. She has nothing to do with this."

Seeing the young alchemist's pain and him groveling only excited the older alchemist more "My dear Fullmetal brat don't you understand she has everything to do with this. Killing her in front of you will make you suffer more than I ever have and it would be a great revenge for my brother's death. As for killing you I don't think I will because I want you to live with the pain of losing someone you love so dearly." He put the barrel to Winry's temple "I will count to five then put her out of her misery." Winry's eyes widened as she looked at Edward and tried to talk but the gag in her mouth prevented any words from forming.

Seeing the gun at her temple only made Edward panic more as he tried to talk to the alchemist "WAIT! No. NO. Please wait." His emotions went from groveling to anger and switched back and forth while the alchemist counted "One."

Edward spat at him "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

"Two"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Please no don't."

"Three" he smiled "Come on alchemist you must have some last words for her."

Trying to figure out his next move Edward's head was completely filled with remorse, anger, sorrow and fear as he looked into her eyes "Winry I love you and everything is going to be fine." She stared back at him wide eyed and saw the tears flowing down his face.

"Fooooour" the man sang out.

He couldn't think straight _'Think damn it. How the fuck can I save her? No. No. NO! There's got to be a way.' _Hearing the gun cock his eyes went to hers and they locked on each other's as the alchemistwent to say his final number.

"Fiiii"

Edward snapped he didn't know if it would help but he blurted it out anyway "NO! SHE'S PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE!"

The older alchemist's face changed from grinning to a frown "Oh now that does put a damper on my plans. I really don't believe in killing children especially unborn ones." He dropped the gun from her temple and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. All alchemist believed that creating life was sacred they had been trying to do it since alchemy came into existence. So an unborn child was considered a miracle that only humans could produce and to take that life was just unthinkable.

Turning and grabbing the chain and giving it another quick yank which sent pain rushing through Edward's upper body as he screamed out and Winry flinched at the sound he made. The older alchemist hooked the chain back on the fastener and walked over to Edward and bent down next to his ear "I'll let her live alchemist but at the cost of your own life."

Edward's hair framed his face as pain covered his face and he looked up at the alchemist out of the corner of his eye "If she and the baby are safe it doesn't matter what you do to me."

Leaning back and laughing deeply the older man walked over to Winry's side "Now young lady watch as I call upon the lightening to end him in a special way. Through electrocution it's fitting for your end young alchemist. I mean you were always one to have shattering electrifying personality."

Edward gritted his teeth and spat at the man "Just get it over with." Then he looked at Winry as she tried to speak through the gag screaming nonsense he couldn't understand as he gave her a stern look "Remember I'll always be around you no matter what."

She struggled as the alchemist began to call the elements and she was yelling through the gag that she loved him. Getting frustrated he couldn't understand her she struggled more and the chair fell over as his eyes widened as she hit the ground "WINRY!" he started to struggle against the chains trying to get free as he saw the clouds form above the building through the huge hole in the ceiling and the thunder and lightning forming.

His eyes focused on hers as she lay on the floor watching the elements form and then the alchemist said "COME LIGHTNING AND HIT YOUR SOURCE!" a bolt of lightning came shooting out of the sky as Edward gave her one last look that said _'I love you'_ before he closed his eyes to take the bolt.

He heard the alchemist yell "NOOO! Not you!" and Edward's eyes opened to see Al jump and sail in front of him as he yelled "LIVE ON BROTHER!" This was Al's time to sacrifice something for the brother who always sacrificed for him. He knew Edward needed to live because of the baby so unselfishly he threw himself in front of his older brother. Just then the bolt of lightning hit him shattering the suit of armor into a million pieces. Edward's heart stopped and he watched as every tiny shattered piece of his brother fell around him in slow motion "AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" Winry watched horrified as some pieces fell near her and her heart sank.

The older alchemist looked at Edward "Well that was unfortunate." He said disappointed as Edward started looking around in shock at his younger brother scattered everywhere. Then his helmet hit the ground right next to Edward and Ed stared at it with tears flowing down his cheeks "I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!"

Laughing the alchemist began to call another lightning bolt but as he did he grabbed his eyes "SHIT MY EYES THEY'RE ON FIRE!" Mustang's smug voice came from the shadows "It really hurts doesn't it when the fluid in your eyes is ignited?"

Havoc ran over and undid Edward's chains and when he stood up his head was forward and his bangs covered his swollen eyed face. Lifting his head the look in his eyes was that of pure hate it was a look that Mustang had never seen. Edward didn't believe in killing but the look on his face was just that…a look of murder.

Wiping his eyes and looking around at his brother scattered everywhere Edward's legs could barely hold him up from the shock he was feeling as he bent down and picked up Al's helmet by the strand of hair that hung off it. Then he began to walk slowly over to the Element alchemist who was still holding his eyes from the burning fluid in them. Stopping in front of him Edward's head fell forward, "My brother never hurt anyone in his life like yours did. But now here we stand to older brothers wanting revenge for each younger brother's death. I on one hand still have the advantage. You see I'm going to beat you to death **with **my brother."

The Element alchemist's head can up as Edward's eyes glared into his and the look of fear only gave the younger alchemist more satisfaction when he swung the helmet around in the air and began beating the older man with it. Edward let every emotion he was feeling from Winry disappearing, to finding out she was pregnant, the pain of his arm stretching from his body, watching her almost die, Then watching his brother blown into a million pieces out on this alchemist. He never had a chance to fight back as Edward's last blow with Al's helmet stuck the horn on the top through his brain and he fell to the ground dead. Edward's exhaustion buckled his knees as he fell to the ground sobbing and breathing heavily.

Hawkeye was untying Winry and she sat up and looked around the room at all the pieces of armor 'Al' she thought as she began to cry softly. Edward's head shot around at the sound of her sobs and he crawled over to her and pulled her tightly into a hug "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" He asked in between sobs. Looking into his wide amber eyes she saw pain and loss as she shook her head yes. Then feeling the pain in her leg where she was shot she flinched as he asked Hawkeye to help him get her to the hospital. Standing up he then bent down and scooped her up as Mustang and Hawkeye followed him to the door. Mustang's last orders as he walked to the door to Havoc and Falman were "Take that trash out and get rid of it. Then collect every piece of Al you can find. Search everywhere leave nothing unturned."

They saluted and nodded "Yes sir."

**I know. I KNOW DON'T HATE YET JUST HAVE A LITTLE FAITH! I hated writing this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Alright one more chapter after this and this story comes to a close. It was a blast to write trying to figure everything out. Thank you for reading.

Healing the Heart chap.25

As Edward sat outside the room of the hospital his mind was filled with emotions. Feeling he almost lost Winry and the baby only made him think more about what was to come. Feeling the loss of his brother was an unbearable empty hurt in his heart. He first had to find out how Winry and the baby were before he could figure out what to do about Al. His mind was swimming with so many calculations and scenarios of how he could get Al back. Al's body and soul had to be at the gate at this point…..together. So figuring a way to get him out wasn't going to be easy. Al hadn't sacrificed just his soul he had sacrificed the very thing it was bonded to so Edward figured that when that happened his soul went to the other side and reunited with his body.

Mustang saw the look on his face and knowing his young counterpart he walked over and stood beside him "Your thinking of a way to get him back aren't you?" Looking up at Mustang with pain filled eyes Ed sighed as Mustang continued talking "Al sacrificed himself so that you could live Edward. You have a girl that loves you and a baby on the way. Your brother wanted you to enjoy that." Edward got an annoyed look "How am I supposed to enjoy it without him here? Knowing he gave his life so I could have one."

"Well isn't that what you did for him so long ago? You gave a part of yourself and bonded his soul to that armor and you've spent your entire young life looking for a way to rectify it." He took his hands from his pockets and sat beside Edward on the bench "Maybe Al thought that you couldn't make that happen. Maybe he figured that you needed a life to live instead of worrying about him all the time."

"So he thought I could just go on and forget about him? NO! That's not what Al would think." Edward's eyes gazed at the floor as he spoke softly "He would think I would find a way to get him back and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Just then the doctor came out and Edward stood up as he walked over to him "She's going to be fine. It was a through and through so we bandaged it she'll be sore for a while and she'll need crutches." Edward's head slowly came up as he softly asked concerned "And the baby?" The doctor smiled "A very healthy heartbeat everything seems good." Edward smiled as he asked "Can I see her?" Shaking his head the doctor nodded "For a few minutes we gave her a mild sedative because she was upset about your brother."

Nodding his head Edward walked to the room and turned the knob. As he entered he saw her lying there with her leg propped up on pillows and bandaged. Walking over he reached down and took her hand as she opened her eyes and stared at him "Ed I-I'm sorry about Al." He smiled softly as he looked at her beautiful face, the one he thought he would never see again just an hour before.

"Winry" he spoke softly "I have to go right now but remember that I'll always be with you no matter what." She had a confused look as she stared at him "What are you talking about Ed?" He took a deep breath "Al's body and soul are at the gate and I have to get him back." She didn't understand as she got a little frantic "Wait! What are you saying? Are you saying you'd give yourself to bring him back? What about me and the baby Ed?" She began to sob as he held her hand tightly and leaned down and kissed her lips gently as he spoke "I promise you I'll be back when this is over." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he lifted up and turned to walk off but she wouldn't let go of his hand so he turned slightly as she spoke sternly "Edward Elric promise me you'll come back and help me raise this baby I can't do it on my own." He looked down and sighed realizing if anything went wrong he couldn't keep that promise so he thought he would have to make sure nothing went wrong as he looked into her eyes a softly said "I promise I'll be back I don't know in what condition but I'll be back" and with that she released his hand knowing that he would try everything to keep that promise as he walked out of the door and her life for now.

But what no one knew is Edward had seen something on the Element alchemist that he knew would remedy this whole situation. All he had to do was find out where they took his body and that's where Colonel Shithead can in. He smiled to himself walking out into the hall where Mustang was standing and he asked where the body was.

Mustang smirked at him "What you don't think you did a good enough job on him. Edward he's dead you don't need to see him." Letting Roy in on the whole thing wasn't his plan but he pulled him aside and told him. Mustang's eyes widened and then his brows narrowed "I see well then follow me."

Walking past Hawkeye he nodded before she followed "Lieutenant, stay here with Winry." She gave him a confused look but followed his orders as she saluted "Yes sir."

As Mustang and Edward entered Central they made their way to where the Element alchemist body had been taken. Entering the room and seeing him lying out on the table Edward's emotions jumped back to an hour ago as he walked over and smacked his head. Then turning to Mustang he lifted the dead alchemists sleeve "This is what I was talking about." Sewn just inside the sleeve reviling itself just barely was what Edward was looking for as he pulled it out then stuck it in his pocket. Both men exited the room and went to the basement where Edward went to work drawing out a transmutation circle.

"I'll stay here and keep watch Fullmetal." Mustang said sternly turning and locking the basement door as Edward finished the circle then stood up straight "Wish me luck Colonel." He said smirking as Mustang rolled his eyes "Just get your brother Edward." Clapping his hands together then bending down Edward touched the circle and vanished as Mustang watch with nervousness and anticipation.

"Al" Edward said seeing his brother standing in front of the gate. Turning around Al was surprised to see him "ED? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Winry?" Edward walked forward to stand next to Al "I couldn't let you leave like that Al not when you're going to be an uncle."

Feeling his brother had made a mistake coming through the portal Al sighed "Ed I did it for you. I knew what I was doing you need to be there for Winry and the baby. So why are you still wasting time trying to help me?"

"Yes young alchemist" Came the voice of truth as he appeared next to them "Why are you here? Will you be sacrificing something to try to get him out of here?" Smiling his creepy wide grin the truth waited for an answer.

"I could sacrifice anything for him even myself" Edward said gladly as Al turned his head sharply to stare at him "No Ed I won't let you do it. Your days of sacrificing for me are over you have a family to think of now."

"You idiot!" Edward said sharply "Your my family too Al and I'll be damned if I'm going to leave you here."

The truth smiled as he circled Edward "Ah young alchemist you have grown quite nicely in the mind but still if you were to trade yourself for him it wouldn't be an even trade." Holding up his right arm "You see I already have your right arm and left leg so that wouldn't be a fair trade for a whole person and a soul."

Al moved closer to Ed and whispered "Just go Ed be with her and live out your life." Edward turned and stared at the truth "I could give up my portal that would be a fair trade." Al spoke up "No Ed you're going to need your alchemy." Lifting his hand Edward silenced Al "Or you could take whatever you wanted from me." The truth smiled as he stared at Edward "Ahh, gifted alchemist that you are Edward I feel you have something else in mind. So why don't you just show me your prize boy I feel its power already."

Al stared confused at both of them as Edward reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Holding his fist tightly around it, "If I trade this to you it knocks out any equivalent exchange and me and my brother walk out of her right." Smiling another cheeky grin the truth placed his hand to his head "Well, Well you're the first young alchemist to ever bring me one and yes it knocks out any equivalent exchange so whatever you want you can have with it."

Opening his hand Edward produced a round quarter size philosopher's stone that glowed bright red as Al's mouth fell open "Brother! I thought we said-" Edward didn't let him finish his sentence "Hush Al we are both walking out of here" Turning to the truth Edward gazed at him and as the truth reached for the stone he smiled widely "Take you brother GIFTED ALCHEMIST AND GO! But don't ever try to come back unless you're meant to. Because you two are really a pain in my ass." Taking the stone the truth disappeared and Edward walked over to Al "Are you ready to go meet your niece or nephew in later months."

Al smiled "Brother you are crazy. What would you have done if he wouldn't have gone for it?"

Edward looked over at Al straight faced and lowered his gaze "Well then I guess you'd be the one leaving Alphonse."

Al glared at him "SEE THAT"S WHAT I MEAN YOU'D LEAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE AND YOUR CHILD FATHERLESS SO I COULD LIVE! YOU'RE AN IDIDOT ED!"

"HEY DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT I'M STILL OLDER THAN YOU!" Edward snapped back.

"YEAH AND YOUR STUPID!" Al returned his response. "AL IF YOU WERE IN BETTER SHAPE I'D KICK YOUR ASS!" Fighting all the way to the portal the truth smiled at them as they went through arguing.

"You just wait Ed till I'm back one hundred percent I'm gonna floor you."

"Yeah you and who's army!"

As the truth saw them disappear he grinned "Go young alchemist and be the greatest you can be because your heart is bigger than your sacrifice and that's what a talented alchemist must learn." He threw the stone in the air and caught it "But young alchemist our dealing time is not over. You and your brother will have many descendants that I will deal with too."

Mustang saw the circle start to glow and two figures appear. He couldn't believe it Edward had actually done it as he stepped forward and handed Edward his jacket which Ed placed around Al.

"Come on we have to get this cleaned up so no one knows" Mustang said smirking at Edward "I can't believe you pulled it off. Were you actually going to trade yourself for him if it wouldn't have worked?"

Edward stood there and looked at Al as he went and sat down and he sighed heavily "Yes Colonel I would have given everything up. Because you see I already have a descendent growing with Winry but Al needs to experience falling in love, sex" He smiled at that "And children." Mustang put his hand on Edward's shoulder "You are truly an amazing older brother Ed and AL is lucky to have you."

Edward shook his head staring at Al "No Colonel I'm the lucky one to have an amazing younger brother like Al and I won't give him up that easily."

Al heard what Ed and Mustang said and he felt that it didn't matter whether he or Ed sacrificed something for one another. It would always be that way because they were brothers and they were all each other had…..well he thought till Winry came along and now with the baby coming their little family was growing.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I think there might be one more chapter after this. This chapter is a bit long due to me trying to cover all the basis.

Healing the Heart chap.26

After they finished cleaning the basement of Central Mustang, Edward and Alphonse walked out of it and left behind the memories of what had just transpired there. Holding Alphonse up Edward made sure his jacket was buttoned up to hide his brother's skinny frame. They all walked out of Central nonchalantly making it to Mustang's car. Putting Al in first Edward ran around the other side and got in as Mustang slid behind the wheel and started the car.

Heading off to the hospital Mustang looked in the rear view mirror "If anyone asks I know nothing about what went on tonight Fullmetal."

Looking up and smirking at him "I know Colonel." Edward smiled at Al as they drove along and pulling up to the hospital they walked in. The doctor was surprised to see them back and the shape Al was in he admitted him right away. As the doctor informed Edward that they released Winry and Lieutenant Hawkeye had taken her home. After getting Al settled Edward sat down in the chair and Al looked at him. The exhaustion from the past three days was showing on him as he was nodding off in the chair "Brother why don't you go check on Winry? Have the Colonel drive you to her house and come back tomorrow when you're rested."

Edward knew Al was right and he also knew Winry needed help at her house being on crutches so he looked at Mustang "Would you give me a ride to her house Colonel?"

Mustang sighed "Are you going to pay me for the rides I'm giving you Fullmetal?" Edward gave him an annoyed look "After all the times I bailed your ass out and did your dirty work-" Mustang put his hand up to shush Ed "Yeeees I'll give you a ride. But hurry up I want to get home it's late." Edward said goodnight to Al and walked down to the car with Mustang. Driving to Winry's he went over everything in his head that had happened the past three days and his eyes drooped as he looked out the window and he passed out in the front seat with his head against the window.

Mustang turned to him a few minutes later "Edward what are you-"his voice trailed off realizing he heard slight snoring "Fullmetal!" he looked over to see Edward's eyes closed "Edward!" Then he realized that he was passed out '_I would be exhausted too with all the shit you had to go through' _He thought pulling up to Winry's building and shutting the car off turning to Edward he sighed as he opened the door and got out walking around the car to the passenger side. Opening the door he caught Edward as he began to fall out of the car then leaning down he threw Edward over his shoulder and shutting the door he walked into the building. Getting on the elevator he pushed the button for the second floor and the elevator started to move and Edward mumbled some gibberish he didn't understand.

The elevator doors opened and he walked to Winry's apartment and rang the bell. The door opened and Hawkeye stared at him due to the fact she was met by Edward's ass hanging over Roy's shoulder. Winry used her crutches to walk to the door and Mustang smirked "I do believe this belongs her with you." She smiled at him as he asked "Where do you want it he's hurting my back?"

She moved out of the way "Put him on the couch. Uh! no wait in my bedroom I have to check his chest." Roy turned to the hallway and walked down it opening the door and walking over and plopping Edward onto her bed. As he stood up he stretched "Shit the kid has grown some these past years."

Winry hobbled in and asked if Hawkeye could get her a wet cloth and some bandages from the bathroom. While she did that Winry had Mustang assist her with taking Edward's shirt off as he made cooing noises while dead asleep.

Winry went to work checking his chest piece that had taken the strain of being pulled and stretched. Careful to check every part and moving the arm in to different positions she breathed a sigh of relief because everything was working perfectly. "Granny does do some awesome work. If he would have had that old arm it would have surely ripped from his chest. But with Granny's careful technique and taking care to make his the best the only thing that happened were these small rips." She said smiling and pointing them out as she reached for the bandages from Hawkeye. She asked Hawkeye and Mustang to hold him up in a sitting position as she began to wrap his chest. "He should be as good as new in a week or so." Laying him back down Mustang turned to Winry "I see I'm leaving him incapable hands." He smirked at her because he had one more thing to tell her "Al is also lucky to have you." Her eyes lowered remembering the youngest Elric being blown into a million pieces "So check in on him when you go to work tomorrow." A stunned look crossed her face as she stared at Mustang "Edward did it. Al is in the hospital and he's fine. He has his body back and his soul is intact." Turning to leave Mustang stopped at the door "Lieutenant, can I give you a ride?" She smiled a soft smile realizing that Mustang was hiding more than he was telling. She knew he had helped Edward somehow and that was their secret to keep "Yes sir" She said following him out the door and Winry heard her front door close as she stared at Edward's sleeping face "You did it? You actually did it." Reaching over and running her hand down his cheek as his head moved to the side and his eyes opened slightly and looking up at her face he smiled before closing his eyes again.

"I don't blame you Ed I'm exhausted too." She said setting the crutches against the wall she crawled into bed next to him.

Winry's eyes opened the next morning to a feeling on her stomach it was Edward's hand as he was leaned upon his elbow "I can't believe there's actually a little person growing in there." Giving him a smile as she stared up at him "Yes and hopefully he won't have your attitude." Edward grinned "Or maybe it's a she and she'll be as beautiful as you." He smiled wider "With my attitude."

Her face changed expressions "How are you feeling?" Laying back down he exhaled deeply "Sore and tired but happy." Leaning up on her elbow she looked down at him "Why don't you sleep today" Covering his mouth with her hand before he was going to protest "I'll check on Al at work besides if he's in the same condition you are he'll be exhausted himself." Edward did feel some more sleep would help him and besides the skin around his chest plate hurt like hell. Taking her hand from his mouth she reached back for a bottle and opened it. Taking a pill out she handed it to him "Take this and rest you can come see Al later." He knew it was a pain pill so he decided to sleep today "Just tell Al I'll come by tomorrow I'm really hurting today."

She got up and dressed and went to work and as she entered the building she bee lined it for the nurse's station to find out which room Al was in. Walking into the room she saw him sitting up in bed trying to eat something. "AL!" she said running over and hugging him "Hey Winry it's good to see you." Leaning back she looked at his thin frame and his long hair. "No it's good to see you." Smiling from ear to ear a frown formed on her face "I thought we lost you."

Al sighed as he put his fork down "Ed would never let that happen. He's too stubborn." He looked behind her "Where is brother?" She sat in the chair next to the bed "He's really hurting today so I gave him a pain pill and told him to go back to bed." Al smiled a cheerful smile and chuckled "Good he needs rest. He worries too much about everything sometimes I think his brains going to explode from all the worry he has."

"I was worried about both of you. Edward wouldn't give up getting you back. I thought I lost both of you there for a while." She said frowning as Al saw the pain on her face and to cheer her up he smiled one of his bright smile "You can't get rid of us that easy Winry" Looking at her stomach "Not now we have a baby to see." She looked up and smiled at him "Ed's not going to let anything get in the way of that now that he's done everything he had to do. Don't worry he's not going anywhere and neither am I." Al sighed "Besides the baby needs someone around with a cool head or he may turn out like Ed." They both laughed and she felt so much better now but she noticed that Al wasn't eating much "Not very hungry are you?" He looked at the food "I haven't eaten anything in so long that my stomach can't handle certain food." She looked up and smiled "What about Jell-O?" He thought for a moment "Yeah it's light and easy on the stomach. These eggs look good but I really can't eat them right now."

She stood up and walking to the door "I'll bring you some." He smiled as she left "Thanks Winry." She left his room thinking _'Were they really going to stick around now or was Ed as soon as he was well going to be off on another venture?'_ Not wanting to think about it she went to the cafeteria and grabbed two cherry Jell-O's and brought them back to Al. He opened them and began spooning them into his mouth. It felt good sliding down his throat and it laid lightly on his stomach as he smiled "It's great Winry thanks." She turned to walk out the door "I'll check on you when my shift ends before I go home." Still spooning Jell-O in his mouth he nodded and grunted an okay.

Winry went about her business taking care of patients and passing out meds when she looked up and saw Edward walking into Al's room a couple of hours later. Wondering what he was doing there when he was supposed to be resting made her walk over to the room and go in.

Al was just as surprised to see him too "Brother what are you doing here?" Winry walked in and crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah you're supposed to be resting." Edward smiled as he walked over and touched her stomach "I was bored and besides I had to come see my three favorite people." She had a feeling something else was up because he flinched some when she touched his chest. Pulling his jacket out she saw the small spot of blood "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked horrified as Al's eyes widened.

He brushed it off as a stupid accident "Nothing really don't worry I just slipped in the shower and grabbed for the top and pulled my arm again." He gave Winry a reassuring look "I already called your grandmother and she agreed I should come see her."

"Well I take some time off then and we'll go." She said trying to pull his jacket off but he stopped her "Winry I'll be okay you don't have to come besides from what Pinako told me I-I'm probably going to be there for a couple of months." She gave him a curious look and her brows narrowed "Edward what is really going on?" He reached over and took her hand and led her to the chair and sat her down then sitting on the edge of Al's bed he began to explain "When I got in the shower the beads of water hit my body and it felt like every nerve in my chest was exposed."

Winry gasped "Oh my god I only checked the outer workings of your arm I never thought about the nerves Ed. I was just happy you were home and I saw the skin was ripped but I should've checked deeper into the rips." She sobbed some as he smiled "Winry it wasn't your fault if you let me finish. When I grabbed for the top of the shower when I slipped I ripped them more. Pinako seems to think that the stretching the Element alchemist combined with the grabbing of the top of the shower I-I may need another surgery to reconnect the nerves. So I have decided that you're staying here with Al and both of you are going to take care of each other." He looked down at her stomach "I have a lot of things to think about and I have to heal myself fast so I can be back before this one comes." Rubbing her stomach Al knew what Ed was doing he always had to analyze everything into nice neat little pockets of his brain. But Al knew by the way he was acting that Edward was thinking a little bigger this time. He knew his brother and he knew that something huge was about to change. He thought maybe Ed was getting up the nerve to propose to Winry in a few months.

Being an Elric you learn to read the others moves like in a spar and Edward's body language to Al said he was going to make a huge step here in the next few months. Al looked up at Ed and gave him a _'I understand' _wink and Ed cracked a grin realizing his brother knew he needed time to straighten things out in his head and get himself in good health.

Edward took a deep breath as he caressed Winry's cheek "My train leaves in a half hour." She felt her heart sink "So soon." He smiled at her "Remember I promised you I'd be back after all this was over and I will." Bending down and kissing her lips gently "This time for good I can't have my son or daughter meeting me for the first time with technical difficulties." She smiled at the words this time for good as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands "You'll be back before he or she comes right?" Nodding his head he looked her face over with his eyes "Yes I will for good."

**Four days later**

Edward walked up to Pinako's door and sat his suitcase down as she opened the door "Ed good to see you are you ready for this boy?" Edward sighed as he reached in his pocket and pulled a box out and handed it to her. When she opened it she softly smiled at the little silver band "Oh Ed she's going to love it." Reaching up and wiping the small tears from her eyes she waved him in "Let's get this surgery done and put your ghosts to rest boy so you can get on with your life."

"Are you sure you can talk her into it?" Pinako asked as Edward smiled "You don't talk Winry into anything Pinako. But I'm sure she'll see it's a good move to come back after she gets her nursing license. I just want someplace our child can enjoy life and a family that loves it without all the problems Al and I had. Plus it will be good for Al too. He said when we were here this was a good place to call home when we were done. So yes let's get this done so I can get the house built before I go back." Pinako grinned and puffed her pipe as she stared at him "You know Ed you're not him and you're going to make a great father."

"Thanks" he smiled as he thought of his own father walking out on them and he made a promise to himself right then and there that no matter how hard it got or what the future held he wouldn't leave his child the way their father left them. He also thought of spending the rest of his life with Winry and thinking back to the first day he saw her walk into his hospital room even with his shitty attitude she was very cocky and the only one for him. He couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to be with or be the mother of his children.

**There will be one last chapter after this to wrap everything up. I always like to put the end of my stories in a happy little box with a bow so hopefully you'll like the last sweet chapter when Ed finally meets his baby face to face.**


	27. Chapter 27

AN: this story was fun to write I'm going to see if I can wrap all this up in this chapter but I'm not sure so bear with me there's a lot to put together for the ending. In this story I got to change around attitudes some and show a more grown up side to Edward. A sarcastic side to Al and a more different relationship between Pinako and Ed I hope you enjoyed it. Sometimes my mind goes completely off into another place.

Healing the Heart chap.27

It had been three months since Edward had left and every time Winry talked to him she could tell his mind was preoccupied with something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Al tried to reassure her that everything was fine because Edward had told Al his plans but Winry was beginning to think he wasn't coming back. Her hormones had gotten the better of her one day after work while making dinner as she turned to Al tears flowing down her cheeks while cutting carrots "Just tell me the truth Al. He's not coming back is he?" Al got a surprised look on his face "W-What are you talking about Winry? Of course he is." What Winry didn't know was Edward and Pinako had already boarded a train and they were on their way to Central at that very moment. Al looked at the clock and figured they would be there anytime now as he got up and walked over to Winry "Her give me that" He took the knife from her "I'll finish up here. Why don't you go sit down for a while?"

She stared at him thinking maybe he was right she was tired and her feet hurt. So walking out of the kitchen sniffling and watery eyes she went and sat on the couch and began to cry all over again. Al looked at the ceiling _'Oh brother you better get here soon.' _He thought knowing Winry was going to completely lose it at any time. Being four months pregnant she was starting to show more now and she so wanted Edward to experience this with her. The baby had started to move around and she wanted him to feel it move in her stomach. This was all new to her, hell even her feeling s for him were new to her. She had never experienced wanting to be with someone more in her life and now the product of their becoming one was growing in her stomach. As she sat back on the couch trying to control her hormones the doorbell rang and she thought '_Who the hell that could_ be at such an odd hour of the day?' she got up and walked over to it. She saw Al poke his head out of the kitchen as she reached and turned the knob.

Her face went from sad to shocked as she opened it and saw Edward brandishing a bouquet of flowers down on one knee holding out a small box with the biggest grin on his face. Her Grandmother saw the shock she was in and smiled "Well dear aren't you going to say anything?" Winry shook her head because she thought she was dreaming. She had this dream so many times in the past three months she thought maybe she fell asleep on the couch. As she stared at the box he held out open she noticed the ring sitting inside of it as he stood up and walked forward.

"Winry I had a lot of time to think while I was gone. Well I thought of this before I left and bought it." Handing the flowers to Pinako as Winry's shocked stone face stared at him he took the ring from the box and took her hand and held it in front of him placing the ring slightly on the end of her finger "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm a selfish, stubborn, ego maniac at times but I want you to know that you healed this screwed up heart of mine with your love and your smile. I can only make you one promise and that is I will love you for the rest of my life if you agree right here and now to be my wife." She was so shocked at what he'd just said her legs almost buckled under her as he caught her with one arm and the huge tears that formed in her eyes from remembering her thoughts from just moments before of him not coming back were enough to make her feel like a fool.

Pinako looked at her as she put her pipe in her mouth but didn't lit it "Well dear answer the boy." She said jokingly as Winry stared at her and reality finally set back into her brain as she computed his question _'Wife? He wants me to be his wife.' _ She stared up at him with softness in her eyes as she choked out a yes between sobs and he smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "OH ED!" she said finally coming to her senses as she threw her arms around his neck "I love you!" He choked out "I love you too" as she squeezed his neck so tight he thought he'd pass out.

As they sat down at dinner that night Edward began to explain to her and Al his plan of moving back to Resembool. She and Al both agreed it would be a great idea. Winry wanted her granny in the baby's life and she could work with Pinako to learn more about automail surgery and be a nurse for people around the town. Figuring it would be a wonderful place to raise their child so he or she could have a normal childhood with the hills to roam and the fresh air and beautiful countryside to play on. That's when Edward told them about the surprise of rebuilding their childhood home. Al was surprised that he had done it but he was also proud his brother had thought that far ahead. He was anxious to see the job Edward did on it and he had good memories in that house of their mother.

**NOW LET'S JUMP FIVE MONTHS AHEAD**

As Edward paced the floor in the hospital waiting room Al was getting dizzy just watching him "Brother, sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Edward head snapped around to give Al an annoyed look. He was a bundle of nerves and he couldn't sit still while Winry was in so much pain. Clinching his fist at every scream she let out all he wanted to do was bust the door open and help her but he felt so helpless at this point. _'Life? Something only humans can produce. It takes to humans to make one life. It's a miracle in itself that a cell can turn into a living creature' _He thought still pacing back and forth and occasionally glancing at the clock counting the hours that were going by. Finally he turned to Pinako "HOW LONG DOES THIS USUALLY TAKE?"

She looked up at him "Well squirt that depends on the baby. You were a stubborn one when your mom was in labor. I remember you didn't want to come out you held out for about six hours after her initial labor started nine hours before that." Edward was shocked he had forgotten that Pinako was the one that delivered him and Al. Sitting down next to the old lady he softly smiled "I guess we were stubborn as children." She turned to him with a straight face "You still are stubborn." Then her face softened "But I'm glad you and Winry found each other."

Just then the door opened and a nurse walked out holding a baby "Mr. Elric?" She smiled as he looked up and she walked over and tried to place the baby in his hands. Edward never holding a baby before got a horrified look on his face as she placed his hands on the baby and he protested some "Whoa. Hey. I don't know if I can-"His words were cut off by staring down at the cooing baby in his hands. The first glimpse he got of this little adorable person made his heart stop. It was like being struck by lightning as his face changed from horrified to pure amazement staring down at the buddle of joy he held so tightly but not too tightly.

"Hiiiii" He said softly in a low whisper and turning to Al he held the baby up "Look Al it's a little person with ten toes and ten fingers." He said with excitement in his voice Al smiled at his brother's amazement as the nurse turned to walk away "You have a healthy baby girl Mr. Elric." Edward's amazed facial expression went to pure love as he looked into this babies face "A girl. I have a daughter." Turing to Al his excitement went through the roof "IT'S A GIRL AL!" He said trying to hold in his excitement as Al chuckled "I heard brother now don't scare the baby." Looking down at his daughter Edward whispered in a soft voice "Yeeeeah don't scare the baby." The pure happiness that covered his face was enough to make Pinako and Al tear up some. It was like Edward was holding something so pure and innocent in his hands and he was afraid he'd break it.

As he walked over and sat down on the chair he held his daughter out in front of him in both hands cradling her head in one and the rest of her body in the other. He began to speak softly to her in a low whisper "Hi baby I'm your dad. I'm going to always be here for you. I'm going to teach you how to walk and be there to pick you up when you fall. I'll teach you about all the great wonders of the world and alchemy. I will never leave you and I will always be there to protect you." He brought his daughter closer to his face as he kissed her forehead and whispered "You will be safe in my arms forever." A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned her towards Al "That is you Uncle Al. He's going to be here for you too." Al walked over and bent down towards her as they both stared in amazement at the youngest Elric "Hi baby your dads right I'll be here for you no matter what my beautiful niece." Edward smiled at his daughter as she yawned and they both said "Awwww" at the same time as they looked at each other and smiled. Looking back to his daughter Edward moved her closer to his chest and cradled her in his arms "If anyone ever tries to hurt you me and Uncle Al here will beat them to death." Al chuckled "That's pretty extreme brother." But then she opened her beautiful blue eyes that set off her golden hair and Al fell instantly in love with his niece the way her father did. Looking down at her "Your dad's right if anyone tries to hurt you we'll beat them to death." He said with a definite tone in his voice.

Pianko walked over to Edward after his initial shock of being a parent wore off "Let me see that beautiful child while you go see your wife. I'll bring her in a minute after I show her off to Izumi and Sig who have been waiting patiently in the other room." Edward reluctant to give her over handed her to Pinako because he knew she would melt his teacher's heart. As he walked to the room and opened the door he saw Winry lying there and she smiled at him "Did you see her? Isn't she gorgeous Ed?" He smiled walking over and taking her hand, bending down he kissed her forehead "She's beautiful Winry just like you."

**A MONTH LATER**

Winry was breast feeding their daughter while Edward sat attentively staring at her with his hands propped on his hands lying on his stomach on the bed "I love to watch you feed her. It's amazing what your body can do." The pure excitement in his voice made her smile as he continued "You can grow a little person then bring it into the world. Then your body makes milk to feed it and nourish it. It's completely amazing!" He got a grossed out look then "I don't like milk but she seems to enjoy it right now." Winry laughed a slight laugh "Edward your brain amazes me you always think of the scientific way of child birth." He smiled staring back at his daughter "Well I have to admit you brought a miracle into the world Winry. We alchemists have been trying to figure out the way of life since alchemy came into existence and here women could do it all along. That's just the way my brain is wired." She finished feeding the baby and handed her to her father and leaned over and kissed his cheek "I love your scientific brain Edward it's what makes you….you." cradling his daughter Alexis in his arms he smiled down at her as she smiled at him. Edward realized he was responsible for this little person for the rest of her life and the love that filled his heart was a love that only a father could feel. I made him wonder did their father feel this way about them and if he did how come he let himself to walk out on his children. It was a question that haunted him for years even after the twins were born a year later. They were two boys Anthony and Alex and they were the spitting image of their father with the attitudes to match.

They had moved back to Resembool a year after that when Winry got her license. Sitting on the front porch of their house he watched his children play in the yard.

'_Yeah life is good'_ he thought as he stood up to go play with his children he realized that there must have been something in their father's life to pull him from them. But he knew in his heart that there was nothing that important that would ever pull him from his children. _'Children are precious and the future of our society. The ones who make us want to get up in the morning to watch them_ _discover the new things in life_' looking at his boys as he walked out to them they were holding a grasshopper looking at it in amazement and he chuckled _'Even if it's a strange looking bug'_ Bending down he began to explain how all life is connected and how people are connected to that circle of life. The twins stared at him because they thought their father was the smartest man. Alexis came running over to her father "Daddy we take walk." He took her hand and began to walk the three out to a meadow as the boys argued back and forth between each other. But in that meadow Edward felt like his life had come full circle as he watched Alexis pick flowers for mommy and the boys chase bugs to find new interesting species.

**I hope you liked this story because alas it has come to an end and no there won't be another chapter I got it all in here. Thank you for reading and remember don't take parenthood lightly it's a full time job and requires all your attention and time. The little person you make has to become the future for us so teach them well and teach them life.**


End file.
